


Losto Baneth

by Charon53



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hobbit, Pre-LotR, Rivendell brothers safe the day, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charon53/pseuds/Charon53
Summary: Pre-LOTR. When deep, deep sleep comes to a palace, will they be saved from the deep disgrace of evil? Or will the Prince sleep, wandering in an everlasting dream to fight for all that is good? Featuring the Twins, Aragorn, Legolas, Thranduil
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit that I do not owe anything concerning the works of Tolkien and I do not get any money from this. I only wrote this for my own pleasure to share it with you! I also do not owe anything concerning the Sleeping Beauty, neither from Disney nor from the original writer with his original gruesome version of the story. It is called 'Sun, Moon, and Talia' by Gambattista Basile if you want to check it out! (Although it is not quite recommended for children below 18 or so).

_"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." -Malificent_

"Faster you little maggots!" A large orc yelled as he stood on a big boulder, overseeing at least a dozen of other orcs. The orcs huffed and grunted as they laboured, digging in the dark wet earth.

"Why are we doing this?" A smaller, more goblin-like orc asked as he threw down his weapon which he used to dig with instead of his hands. Why were they just not attacking some troops? He wanted to taste elvish blood!

"We do this because Master ordered us." The large orc hissed and slapped the smaller orc. "Be silent, you filthy scum! Otherwise, you will make a good afternoon snack for my warg." He sneered. The smaller orc continued to labour for several hours, without even a minute for them to take a breath or stretch their bent backs.

"Why would Master…" The smaller orc started to complain yet again, but could not finish as a clear voice rang through the trees.

"Yrch!" They heard a voice call.

"See what you have done, maggot!" The larger orc sneered before he shoved the smaller orc quickly making his way into the opposite direction the shout had come from. There was another elvish call but a moment later. The smaller orc looked around when suddenly an orc dropped to the ground, a arrow sticking from one of his eyes. With another cry the orcs charged to the trees ahead, unable to surprise the elves.

"Die!" The smaller orc shrieked in his orcish-language as the first elf appeared in front of him. Pale blond hair elegantly moved behind the elf as it jumped in front of him from the branch he had been sitting on. The small orc only managed to scratch the elf's face before the elf pushed his dagger, right where his heart was. With a twist of the dagger, the orc fell on his knees while the almost black blood spilled over his lips, staining the boots of the elf that had killed him. As the blond elf continued, two more orcs fell before his boots.

"All clear." The elvish call came from a little away.

"All clear!" The blond elf called back while he kicked the head of the orc away so the empty yellow eyes were not staring at him anymore.

"You are hurt, hest Legolas." A dark haired elf softly said as he approached his captain.

"Only a little scratch, the blond elf replied while he wiped his bleeding cheek with the back of his hand. Legolas watched his surrounding wondering what the Orcs had to do so close to the stronghold, or the enchanted river. He watched as the elves of his troop gathered the body before setting them alight. Soon four other elves joined their captain as dark filthy smoke filled the air. "We shall turn back now."

"Ma, hest!" The other elves softly called as they made it back to the stronghold on a relaxed but steady pace. It was but a too short track before they were back at the main gate of the stronghold. When they were back at the palace, they all made it back to the armoury. Only when they were safely inside, the warriors started to complain about the filth and stench of the orcs.

"Already back so soon?" A voice sounded behind Legolas, who had plopped down on a chair before the table with maps.

"Ma, hest Deawin." Legolas said as he pulled out his boots with a grimace. They would need a good cleaning before the stains would set into the leather.

"You are hurt. Do you need me to fetch Cervus?" Deawin asked when he looked at the face of the prince and saw the bloodied cheek.

"Baw. It is but a scratch." Legolas replied as he stood and walked to the corner of the room where he filled a cup with water. When he finished his drink, he collected a rag which he cleaned his face with. When he was satisfied that the wound would not bleed anymore, he set out to clean his boots.

"What happened?" Deawin asked as he went over a list with the guards and the shifts they were assigned to.

"We ran into a small band of orcs. It was but a moment before they all were killed."

"Are you sure your wound will not be poisoned?"

"Baw. And if it is, I will know soon enough. There is no need to drag me to the Halls of Healing, or Cervus all to here. Either way, I will receive a scolding for not being careful enough." Legolas sighed as he gave his boots a good rub.

"Do not trouble yourself so much." Deawin gently said as he snatched the filthy rag from Legolas' hands. "You will destroy your boots if your continue to rub them like that. Where did you ran into the yrch?"

"Here." Legolas pointed on the map in between the point where the enchanted stream would meet the mountain river.

"They were quite close then." Deawin mused. "Go and speak with Hérion about this so he will be able to put out more patrols. They must not come any closer." And I will make sure the guards are on high alert. Deawin mused to himself.

"Ma. I will do so in my report." Legolas nodded, not looking forward at writing a report. Legolas stood to fetch a clean cloth. When both of his boots were clean again, Legolas pulled them back on. "Now for the report." He huffed as he walked to the other side of the room and sat down behind the desk writing his report.

* * *

"Iôn-nín." Thranduil greeted when Legolas entered the dining room that evening.

"Suilad, adar." Legolas greeted with a nod before he joined his father at the table. Galion had already set the table for a simple evening meal.

"How was your day?" Thranduil asked before he started filling his plate.

"We ran into a few yrch." Legolas said as he filled his plate as well before he started eating. "They were no trouble and everything else was remarkably calm."

"Is that how you got hurt?" Thranduil accused as he reached out for Legolas' chin, drawing it closer so he could inspect his son's face more properly. Thranduil gently ran his thumb over Legolas' cheek.

"It is just a scratch." Legolas almost huffed as he pulled his face from the gentle hold and took another bite.

"Have you been to the Halls of Healing?" Thranduil asked as he focused his attention back on his plate. He took his goblet with tea and took a sip.

"Baw. It is only a scratch. In two days it will be gone. There is no need to bother them with such a silly thing." Legolas almost scoffed. He had been hurt far worse before!

"I do not believe injuries are silly things, Legolas." Thranduil said as he glared at his son. "You will go to the Halls of Healing after we finished dinner. If you do not go, I will make you."

"Ma, aran-nín." Legolas said, before he stuffed his mouth with salad.

"What about the yrch? You were to patrol close to the stronghold." Thranduil asked when he was about to finish his dinner.

"You will hear about it tomorrow, as I will read my report to the council." Legolas replied. "If I may be excused." Legolas said as he stood.

"You may. Do not forget to visit Cervus." Thranduil replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Baw." Legolas replied before he made his way back to the armoury. He was not going to visit Cervus for a simple scratch. Besides, he had to finish a report. Legolas slowly walked through the halls for he was in no hurry to start his report. When he finally entered the Armoury, he was greeted by one of the younger soldiers, who briefly looked up from from his task. Legolas would have gladly traded with the soldier, splitting feathers was just a little bit better than writing a battle report. With a soft sigh, he sat down behind a table in the back of the room, before he collected the things he needed to write his report.

The flame of the candle softly flickered when Legolas finally managed to finish his report. In between he had cleaned and polished his dagger.

"You have disappointed me, Legolas." Thranduil's soft but threatening voice sounded from behind him.

"Adar." Legolas greeted as he turned around. "I was about to go to the Halls of Healing." He lied, probably already knowing what was going to come next.

"Have I not told you to go right after we finished dinner? When I went to the Halls of Healing and asked Cervus if you were well, he did not know of anything."

"I deemed it more important to finish my report." Legolas stood.

"Nothing is more important than your health, iôn-nín." Thranduil said as he got hold of Legolas' shoulder and steered him towards the Halls of Healing. Legolas willingly let his father push him forward, knowing that putting up a fight was of no use.

"There you are, aran-nín, caun-nín." Cervus greeted with a little smile at they way father and son entered his halls. "Saes, sit. I am sure I will be done quickly."

"Ma, Master Healer." Legolas replied at the look his father shot him. He sat down at the first bed that was not occupied and waited for the healer to join his side.

"Now let me see." Cervus gently said as he produced a glass phial and a small cloth. "It might sting a bit." Cervus warned after he had inspected the cratch and poured a little of the clear liquid of the phial on the cloth. The healer gently cleaned Legolas' cheek, under the watchful eyes of a concerned father.

"Well?" Legolas asked when it seemed like Cervus had finished.

"I think it is not poisoned and will be healed nicely in a couple of days." Cervus said as he picked up the phial once again. Legolas sent his father a thriumphant grin.

"That means I am free to go?" Legolas asked.

"You are free to go." Cervus confirmed before he walked back to put the phial back in its rightful place.

"Hannon-le, Healer Cervus." Thranduil politely replied. Only a moment later, the king and prince made their way back to the royal quarters.

* * *

The large orc returned to the place they had been digging several days later. It was deep in the night and the moon scarsely lightened up the forest floor. The Orc did not morn for the fallen brothers as he dug. The stench of burned filth still hung in the air, as well as a big pile of ashes and bones were in the middle of the clearing. He only needed to dig the last bit so the concentrated water of the enchanted river could flow into the stronghold's water source. Only then Master would be satisfied. The orc watched as the last bit of the earthen wall broke through because of the pressure of the water. He smirked as the foul water of the enchanted river slowly made his way to the palace. Now he could return to his Master and soon enough whole Mirkwood would be theirs. Yellow eyes glinted as a the orc bared his filthy teeth in a grin. Soon enough the fun would come, and revenge would be his.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Losto Baneth - Sleep Beauty  
Yrch - Orcs  
Hest - Captain  
Ma - Yes  
Baw - No  
Iôn-nín - My Son  
Suilad - Informal greeting  
Adar/Ada - Father  
Aran-nín - My King  
Caun-nín - My Prince  
Saes - Please  
Hannon-le - Thank you


	2. River-gate

_"I think we've had enough of this nonsense." -Merryweather_

"Legolas?" Thranduil softly asked with a frown as he found his son in the parlour with a book on his lap.

"Adar?" Legolas softly asked as he raised his head.

"Where were you?" Thranduil asked as he sank down on the chair next to his son.

"I supposed to be somewhere?" Legolas asked confused. Sure he had not missed anything.

"You missed dinner." Thranduil pointed out.

"Have I?" Legolas wondered as he cast a glance around the room. "I must have been to caught up in my book. I will go to the kitchens and ask Galion if there is something good left." Legolas said as he closed the book.

"No need to bother. I ordered Feren to bring you some food to your room."

"Hannon-le." Legolas nodded. "Have you already eaten then?"

"I have." Thranduil responded. "Feren was kind enough to accompany me." Legolas nodded again. He knew that even though his father did not show it, he and Feren were very good friends.

"I am happy to hear that you did not eat alone." Legolas agreed. His father spent enough time alone in his study.

"How are your warriors?" Thranduil asked after a while.

"I believe they enjoyed a day off. Tomorrow we will go and patrol again around the eastern part of the stronghold. I believed I heard Galion speak about a big load of flour and other grains were due for tomorrow."

"Then you will be able to keep an extra eye upon a save passage and guarantied arrival of our goods." Legolas nodded at the words of his father.

"I think I will go to sleep now. I am sure tomorrow will be a long day." Legolas replied after he read another few pages of his book.

"Sleep-tight, iôn-nín." Thranduil responded with a nod. Legolas closed his book before he got up and tracked the short distance back to his own room. Once there Legolas put the book back on the shelf he had gotten it from in the first place. Once dressed for bed, Legolas briefly wondered if Feren was still coming with his food. With a shrug Legolas crawled underneath the thin sheet and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

It was just before dawn that Legolas awoke from his slumber. He washed his face before he dressed himself in the forest green colours of the Mirkwood warriors, strapping on his leather armour over it. Legolas took his time to put the braids in his hair while he slowly walked down the kitchens for a quick breakfast.

"Good morning, Galion." Legolas greeted as the head-servant emerged from the kitchens.

"Good morning, caun Legolas." Galion greeted with a bow. "We missed you last night at dinner."

"I had lost track of time, I fear." Legolas told him. "I do not hope you had prepared anything special for me?"

"Baw. For now I have some sweet bread, fresh from the oven if you like."

"Hannon-le, Galion. I will take some if you do not mind." Legolas said as he pushed open the door to the kitchens.

"You know that I never mind." Galion bowed again before he continued his way. Legolas did not need to look long before he found the buns that Galion had talked about. He only needed to follow his nose to find them. With a little smile on his lips, Legolas took two buns before he slipped from the kitchens again. The servants had no need to look up to the visitor as it was more than often that the Mirkwood prince came in looking for a snack, or breakfast before leaving on a patrol. Legolas ate while he made the long track to the armoury. Once he had arrived there, half his troop was already assembled.

"Good morning, hest." Briadir greeted with a nod as he continued to wipe his dagger. Evilya looked up as well.

"Today also will be a calm day hopefully." Samiell responded as she strapped her quiver to her back.

"We hope so as well." Legolas nodded as he finished his bun before he gathered his weapons. Soon enough Elija and Haldon joined them, and gathered their weapons.

"Good morning." They responded, with equal replies coming.

"Then I believe we are ready to go." Legolas said as he cast a last look upon the map that was spread over a large table. He did not need a map to know the way, as he had long since memorized it in his training.

"Ma, hest." Came the unison reply from the warriors.

"Be careful." Deawin responded before they made the long track through the palace, to the small eastern door. All of them let out a small sigh as the fresh smell of damp leaves hit them. From here there was only a short track left to the river-gate.

"Take your positions." Legolas ordered as they neared the river-gate. Legolas watched as the five elves spread out, taking their stagetic positions from partially sheltered places, or in trees, like himself.

"I believe we are very due for a little break." Legolas said as he hopped down from a tree. It was almost mid-day and they had been out since before dawn, and without break. The elves sat down at the foot of a large birch tree a little away from the river before they handed out some lembas. Slowly but surely they started to nod off one by one. Legolas had slept for almost an hour before he awakened with a start. "Briadir? Haldon? Samiell?" Legolas called as he found the others of his troop also alseep. Quickly all of the troop awoke, a little disorientated.

"What happened?" Samiell asked as she stretched her back, looking up at her captain.

"I do not know, and as long as it does not happen again, we will be fine."

"Maybe just dozed off in the warm sun?" Haldon asked as he rubbed the back of his neck akwardly. He knew it would be something that could be very serious, but like the others of the troop, he did not fancy a trip to the Halls of Healing.

"Let us resume our duties." Legolas said before he leaped again into the canopy, taking his place again. He watched as the other elves scurried back to their own places, taking watch again. It was not long before the first of the three ships came into view. Everything went well as far as Legolas noticed, and it was not long after they passed the Rivergate before they were already on their return journey. Legolas let out a short whistle before he jumped from the branch he had been perched upon all afternoon. The sun was setting and it was about time to return to the stronghold. In mere moments the five other warriors were gathered in front of their captain.

"Time to go home?" Elija asked. "I am growing hungry!"

"We shall go home now." Legolas agreed with a small nod. On an easy pace the warriors made it back to the stronghold, duties complete for the day. When they were back at the armoury, Legolas reported back to Hest Hérion. When he was done, he freshened himself uf and made his way to the dining hall.

"Good evening, adar." Legolas greeted as he found his father slowly walking through the room. Thranduil looked up when a familiar voice sounded.

"Good evening." Thranduil said with a nod before he went to sit at the table. "How was your day?"

"Quiet." Legolas replied. "The ships were on the late side. I am sure they were delayed by the winds coming from the west. As far as I know all the goods have safely reached our storage rooms."

"I believe Galion could confirm that for us." Thranduil said, acknowledging the head-servant.

"Good evening, aran-nín, caun-nín." Galion greeted and proceeded to pour two glasses of red wine. "The delivery from Dale had reached us completely and in good shape." He confirmed before he disappeared to reappear several moments later with the food.

"Hannon-le, Galion." Thranduil said before he took a nip of his favourite Dorwinion wine.

"Anything special happened?" Legolas asked before he dug into his dish.

"Baw. Several simple requests I have been able to grant." Thranduil replied before he also started eating. "Soon enough several new recruits will start training. Hérion can with the request if you would like to give them a masterclass."

"I would love to." Legolas nodded. If there was any way to inspire young recruits or cadets, it would certainly be seeing their prince performing the things they would be learning as well.

* * *

"Good day everyone. Today we shall focus upon a certain weapon. Saes, give Caun Legolas a big welcome." Hérion spoke before a small group of new recruits. The recruits turned as they clapped to welcome their prince. Legolas strode forward from the back of the training field, with his quiver on his back and bow in his hand.

"Hannon-le, Hest Hérion." Legolas said as he went to stand next to the captain. "Hest Hérion asked me to come and show you something about my weapon of choice; the bow." Legolas started. "As you are all aware, you will be able to try every discipline to see what you like and maybe even more important, what will fit you. Now you must not think that because I prefer the bow, that you must do so as well. For me it was an easy choice as it was very obvious early on I had a lot of talent concerning the bow…." Legolas continued to tell about the bow and arrows. He lectured the recruits for over an half hour before he turned around and walked up to the shooting range. Once there, the recruits gathered around him as Legolas demonstrated everything they needed to know about the stance and how to take a proper shot. All of them cheered when Legolas' arrow hit perfectly in the centre.

"This is nothing." Hérion said as a small smile played on his lips. Legolas had been one of the best pupils he had ever had under his charge. They all watched as Legolas notched another arrow and shot again. The first arrow split into two! Recruits gasped in awe.

"I could repeat this several more times, but it is a waste of arrows and it will grow boring very quickly. I will oversee several of your classes, and it would not be a class if you would only listen to me speaking all day. Now it is time that you will go and do something." Legolas walked back to where he had entered the training field, where a table with supplies were set up. "A bow is useless without its arrows. A good archer knows how to correctly make his arrows, as it is no fun when you grasp to shoot again, only to find your quiver empty. This afternoon you will go and make arrows. We cannot have to many." Legolas gave them a little smile. "An arrow like a bow has several components that work together. A thin branch, as straight as possible. A feather so a straight flight will be ensured. And last but not least, an arrowhead. This small triangle will make sure that if you hit, you will bring damage to your target." Legolas carefully showed the recruits how to properly assemble an arrow, before he took a shot with it, showing it was properly assembled. "Now it is your turn." All of the recruits gathered the materials they needed before they sat down on the stone floor. Legolas settled as he worked on arrows himself while he occasionally helped the recruits.

"Have you all managed to make some arrows?" Hérion asked when the afternoon was far over. Several mutters and replies came in response as some of them managed to make several good arrows while some of them barely managed to assemble one. "Show me your arrows, then you are dismissed for today." The recruits formed a line, and after he had dismissed the last recruit, he had two full quivers at his feet.

"I think there will be four of them who will possibly choose the bow. It was also very clear that two of them did not care for the bow at all." Legolas commented as he started to gather all the materials that were not used.

"They are going to kill themselves if they cannot find the patience to wait or properly think before doing." Hérion confirmed as he lifted the quivers and took the not so greatly assembled arrows in his hand.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Ada/Adar - Father  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Iôn-ním - My Son  
Caun - Prince  
Baw - No  
Ma - Yes  
Hest - Captain  
Saes - Please


	3. Patrolling Spiders?

_"Seize that creature!" -King Stefan_

Legolas slowly walked on a small deer path. The five others from his troop silently followed a little behind. When they came upon a small clearing, they all spread out to see if it was safe. "I do not see any tracks." One of the elves said after they had inspected the clearing.

"Shall we eat something before we continue our patrol?" Legolas asked as he sat down in the grass. The other elves joined him as they drank from their skins and munched on a piece of fruit.

"Shall we continue, hest?" Elija asked as he noticed he was nodding off.

"What were we doing?" Legolas asked as he climbed to his feet. He knew this clearing, and it was not very far from the palace. He was with his troop, so he had a goal. Where they to seek out a spider's nest and destroy it? Or where they just patrolling?

"I believe we were to destroy any spider's nest we would encounter." Samiell, the elleth in Legolas' troop replied.

"Then we will continue. We have a lot of daylight left." Legolas nodded as all the other elves sprang on their feet. Slowly they started to comb through the forest, searching for any unwanted presence. It was later that afternoon when the troop finally encountered their first spider. With two single slashes, Haldon made an end to the life of the young spider.

"I think we are getting close." Evilya remarked with an involuntary shudder.

"You do not need to tell me." Samiell replied as she wrinkled her nose before she quickly passed the body of the spider. Only several large strides beyond, another spider came sailing down on his silken line to inspect if the visitors would make for a good snack.

"Prepare yourselves." Legolas warned before he notched an arrow. Only a moment later the spider lay upside down with an arrow in one of its eight eyes. Elija rushed forward and thrust his sword deep into the belly of the beast. It took a little while before he spider completely stopped moving.

"Two." Briadir muttered to himself before they advanced further upon the trail. It did not take long before they had taken out another three spiders.

"Over there are three small ones. We are closing up." Haldon whispered as he slowly advanced, sword ready. After a ten-minute battle, eight corpses lay at the feet of the warriors.

"I do not think that was all." Samiell said with a grimace as she discovered that her clothes were sprayed with spider blood.

"We advance slowly and carefully." Legolas instructed. He quickly wiped the filth from his dagger on a nearby hairy leg. He put it away before he drew his bow once again. It took them two whole hours before they had finally removed the nest and killed all the spiders that called it home.

"Gross!" Elija complained when he discovered that there was some kind of slime in his hair.

"Just wait until it starts to smell." Briadir said with a grin as he sought out something to clean off the worst filth of his sword.

"Shall we return?" Legolas questioned as he twirled his hunting knife.

"Ma, saes." Elija said, still disgusted with his current situation. The walk back home was rather slow as they often stopped to listen to their surroundings. Luck was on their side as they did not encounter any more spiders.

"There you are!" Hérion called as soon as the troop set foot into the armoury.

"You look worried, Hest Hérion." Samiell remarked.

"Were there spiders that close to the stronghold?" Hérion urged looking at the warriors that were under the filth and blood of spiders.

"Baw." Legolas replied, confused why Hérion was that concerned. "Over an hour from here." Hérion sighed as he shook his head.

"You were to patrol close to the stronghold." He replied. "Did you encounter anything else?" The captain asked as he sank down in one of the chairs.

"Baw, we found a spider nest and destroyed it." Legolas informed him. "After I have refreshed myself, I will write the report."

"I am counting upon it." Hérion said before he dismissed the troop. "Visit Cervus if you find a scratch." He called after them. Legolas took all his things back to his room and ordered a servant to fill his bath with hot water. When Legolas had almost finished cleaning his dagger, the servant informed him his bath was ready. Legolas thanked the servant before he undressed himself. He threw his dirty clothing in a basket before he lowered himself in the hot water. Usually cold water was good enough, but this felt just a little bit better. Legolas let out a content sigh as he felt the filth disappear from his skin. After an hour Legolas finally climbed of the water that had become cold. Legolas dressed himself in a simple tunic and leggings before he set out to carefully dry his hair. When his hair was completely dry, Legolas nimble fingers quickly braided it. The crown prince was on his way to the dining hall when he ran into Feren.

"Ah, you are already on your way." Feren said with a smile as he briefly stopped.

"The filthy clothes are in the basket." Legolas said with a little nod, knowing Feren would take it before it would go and smell.

"Hannon-le, have a nice dinner." Feren said before he continued his way. Thranduil was already sitting at the table when Legolas arrived.

"Good evening, iôn-nín." Thranduil greeted as Legolas slipped in his seat.

"Suilad, Adar." Legolas greeted.

"Are you going out with your troop in the remaining days of this week?" Thranduil inquired after he had finished eating.

"Why do you wonder?" Legolas asked. Where they expecting guests?

"I have several things of which I would like to hear your opinion."

"I will be on patrol tomorrow, but the day after I am to tend the stock of the armoury."

"Then I will speak with Hérion about this." Thranduil said before he slowly stood. "Have a good night, Legolas."

"Have a good night yourself." Legolas replied and watched his father leave. Legolas left several moments later, returning to his room. There he continued to clean his dagger and hunting knife and tended his bow with a lot of love. It was about to get dark when Legolas finished, and then he realised he was quite thirsty. He popped out his head, looking into the barely illuminated hallway. "Feren?" Legolas called out, but after five minutes he had yet to catch a glimpse of the servant. Deciding to take matter in his own hands, Legolas made his way to the kitchens.

"Feren? Galion?" Legolas called as he slipped into the kitchens. He would have asked for something to drink, but for some reason, he could not find anyone. "Galion?" Legolas called out again, but it seemed like no one was in here. Legolas did not notice as he passed an elleth who had fallen asleep as she had prepared the table to knead dough. He was thirsty. Legolas grabbed a bowl from a nearby counter before he let it fill to the rim on the water source in the corner of the kitchens. Quickly he drank his heart's content of water, barely tasting it. He had barely put down the bowl when a sudden wave of tiredness overcame him. Legolas stifled a yawn and blinked several times before he decided it was better to go to bed. He had been on many patrols lately, maybe that was the reason he was tired. Legolas shrugged it off as he walked through the almost as quiet hallways. Legolas collapsed upon his bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillows.

Legolas sluggishly blinked as something called him. After several moments the blurry spot before him became a face that he recognised. "Feren?" Legolas groggily croaked. Why was his father's servant waking him?

"Hest Hérion was wondering where you were." Feren stated as he moved back a little.

"What time is it?" Legolas asked as he slowly sat up.

"Already past luncheon." Feren replied, much to dismay of Legolas. He was always up before dawn; how could it be that he had slept well past noon? "Are you well, caun-nín?" Feren asked as Legolas suddenly paled.

"I think I should go and pay a visit to my captain." Legolas replied after a moment.

"There is still some fresh food upon the table if you are hungry." Feren informed him before he left the elf to change in privacy.

"Hannon-le, Feren." Legolas called before he dressed himself. Fifteen minutes later, Legolas found himself entering the armoury.

"Ah, Legolas." Deawin said as he waved him over.

"Forgive me for my tardiness." Legolas quickly said before he took the offered seat.

"I guess Feren found you?" Deawin asked as he looked at the elf before him. "What happened?"

"I do not know. Feren awoke me. I never intended to sleep in or anything." Legolas tried to explain.

"Another patrol has taken your place for now. Your warriors are in the storage room, cleaning up. Then you will set out tomorrow for your rounds." The captain informed him.

"Hannon-le. I will make sure it will not happen again." Legolas replied, very aware of his position. "May I join my troop?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"You are dismissed." Deawin replied with a small nod and watched the prince until he was out of his sight.

"Look who we have there! Has the sleeping beauty finally awakened?" Briadir joked when Legolas entered the storage room. Legolas raised an eyebrow, not the slightest bit amused. "Grumpy as well?" Elija chimed in before their both started to laugh.

"Are you feeling well?" Samiell softly asked as she walked up to their captain.

"I am well." Legolas said, giving the elleth a little smile. "Hannon-le for asking." He added a little louder. "Where can I start?" He asked Haldon.

"Well, the job I specifically left for you was the job of making arrows." Haldon replied as he briefly looked up from trying to repair a piece of leather armour.

"Then I shall start with splitting feathers." Legolas agreed as he got out his dagger and fetched a leather glove. A little further in the same isle sat Evilya, who was busy checking the several replacement bows. The tall elf soon settled to work upon a bow that needed its string tightened, and possibly replaced. The troop worked in silence.

It was halfway through the afternoon when Briadir and Elija had finished with their job of polishing helmets and breast plates. Samiell and Haldon were still busy, sharpening spears and blades. All six of them looked up when the door opened.

"Caun Legolas, would you please be so kind to come with me. Aran Thranduil requests your presence." Feren said after he bowed.

"I will see you tomorrow when we will go on patrol." Legolas promised as he put his things back where they belonged. "Have a good evening."

"Good night." Samiell replied, as well as the goodbyes from the other warriors.

"Is everything well?" The elf prince asked as he waved his goodbye to Hérion.

"Aran Thranduil heard about your lazy day as well as that you would go on patrol tomorrow. Then he decided that I had to get you, so the things he had planned for tomorrow could be done today." Feren explained as he led the young elf to Thranduil's study.

"Enter." Thranduil called after a knock sounded on the door.

"You requested my presence, aran-nín?" Legolas asked with a small bow.

"Ma." Thranduil replied. "Hannon-le, Feren." Feren bowed before he softly closed the door. Legolas sat down upon the spare chair before he looked at his father.

"What can I do for you, aran-nín?" Legolas asked.

"We will speak later about your behaviour, but for now, I want you to take a look at these." Thranduil said as he held out two documents. "There also arrived a letter for you from Imladris." Legolas perked up at the mention of the letter.

"Who sent it?"

"You will find out after you finish those documents." Thranduil replied before he turned to the next document that was in front of his nose.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Hest - Captain  
Ma - Yes  
Baw - No  
Saes - Please  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Iôn-nín - My Son  
Suilad - Informal greeting  
Ada/Adar - Father  
Caun-nín - My Prince  
Aran - King  
Imladris - Rivendell


	4. Noticing

_"Well, uh, it's... it isn't exactly the way it is in the book, is it…" -Fauna_

Thranduil sat behind his desk looking at the papers before him. He still needed to do quite a lot, for everything had been going so slowly. The councillors were of no help either in the matter. "Come in." Thranduil called as a knock sounded on his door.

"Aran-nín?" Tegalad, Thranduil's head councillor popped his head in. "I was wondering if I might be of help?" He asked as he slowly came into the study.

"Come in." Thranduil invited and gestured to the piles of papers that littered his desk. "Knock yourself out." Thranduil gave the ellon a little nod before he continued with his own pile. Tegalad joined Thranduil in reading as he picked up a small pile of paper and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"What do you think about this?" Tegalad asked as he held up a page of parchment with a tiny script upon it.

"About what?" Thranduil asked as he lifted his eyes from the page he was reading.

"Trading requests from a edain village in southern Mirkwood." Tegalad explained as he put the page down in front of Thranduil.

"Trading requests are on the last thing I want to do now. I have no desire to have them roaming inside the walls of my stronghold." Thranduil replied as he pushed the parchment back to Tegalad.

"Then I shall sent them a message that for now we will take no further action on the matter. They may ask us again after several years if they still wish to do so." Tegalad and put that down in the corner of the parchment that was still blank.

"Prefably not." Thranduil huffed with a weary grin before he continued to read. A knock on the door made Thranduil look up.

"Allow me." Tegalad said as he climbed to his feet to open the door. "Mae govannen caun Legolas." Tegalad greeted with a little bow before he stepped aside to let Legolas enter the study.

"Good evening, aran-nín, Tegalad." Legolas greeted with a nod. "Galion was wondering where you were, as well as Feren." Legolas said as he produced his report from the patrol. "I was late for dinner, but it was a surprise to find no-one present."

"Hannon-le." Tegalad said as he took the report from Legolas. "Everything went well?"

"Everything went well." Legolas confirmed. "I will go to Galion, telling him to send up two trays to your study." Legolas replied before he slipped through the door, leaving Thranduil and Tegalad. "Galion?" Legolas called as he entered the dining room where the plates still stood on the table, not being used.

"Caun-nín?" The reply came a moment later as the requested elf walked into the room via the servants door leading to the kitchens.

"I found aran Thranduil." Legolas replied as he walked up to the elf. "I told him and Tegalad that you would sent up two trays to Thranduil's study."

"How about you?" Galion asked.

"I will eat here if you do not mind." Legolas replied.

"Of course not. What would you like to eat?" Galion asked as he walked back to the servant's door.

"Anything you have prepared. As long as I get a strawberry with my dessert." Legolas said and let a half smile play over his lips.

"Consider it done." Galion replied before he disappeared through the door. Legolas sat down on his usual place at the table and patiently waited until Galion reappeared. Galion carried a small bowl of stew and a platter with several pieces of fruit and bread.

"Hannon-le, Galion." Legolas said with a little smile.

"Anything for you, caun-nín." Galion replied with a bow. Legolas ignored the urge to roll his eyes at the formal replied but nodded none the less. Legolas tucked into his food, finding it as good as always. When he had finished, Galion came in with the dessert. As he had promised, it had several strawberries. "Is there anything else I could provide you with?" Galion asked as he came to clear away the empty dish.

"Would you mind to prepare a provision bag for tomorrow?" Legolas asked before he arose from his seat.

"That will be no problem. Do I need to pack for you alone?"

"For six elves. We will be most likely back before the evening meal." Legolas informed him.

"I shall bring you the provision bag when you come here for your breakfast." Galion confirmed.

"Hannon-le, Galion." Legolas said with a little nod.

"Have a good night, caun-nín." Galion called before Legolas walked from the room. Legolas went back to his room where he quickly rinsed off himself with some cold water and a cloth. Dressed in his nightgown he took a book as he settled upon his bed. After a little while of reading he put the book down and blew out the candle. Tomorrow would be yet another long day.

* * *

Legolas frowned as he looked at the elves that supposed to be with him on the patrol. Why were they all asleep? "Samiell?" Legolas called as he approached the elleth who lay flat on her stomach, with her bow loosely in her right hand. After a good shake, Samiell slowly blinked. Why was she asleep. Where were the others of his troop? Legolas asked himself as he watched the elleth.

"Hest Legolas?" She frowned as she slowly sat up. "What happened?" She asked after she rubbed her face.

"I was going to ask the same." Legolas said as he helped the elleth back on her feet.

"Where are the others?" Samiell asked when she did not see the others of the patrol.

"Evilya and Haldon are over there." Legolas said after a moment, before he pointed to his right where a little further indeed where also two elves that looked like they were asleep as well. "I am going to wake them now. Then we will seek for Elija and Briadir."

"Haldon, Echuio." Samiell called as she shook the ellon's shoulder. "Why are they sleeping that deep?" She asked when Haldon finally stirred. Why were they sleeping at all?

"I do not know. When we have collected Elija and Briadir, we will get back immediately. You will go and pay Cervus a visit. I do not want this happening again."

"Happening what?" Evilya asked as he lazily rubbed his eyes.

"You falling asleep on your patrol." Legolas said as he helped the ellon to his feet. "But we need to find Briadir and Elija first."

"I believe I found them." Samiell called a little while later as they had finished exploring the little clearing and its surroundings.

"Where are they?" Legolas asked as he jogged up to the elleth.

"I think they may call themselves lucky that they have not fallen yet." Samiell said as she started to climb the tree she was standing below. Carefully, Samiell and Legolas managed to get Elija from the tree.

"What?" Briadir slurred as he started waking.

"Stay…. Still." Legolas tried to warn, but was too late to prevent the elf from slipping from the branch he was laying on. With a dull thud and a gasp, Briadir landed on the dirt below. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked as he lightly jumped from the tree. Briadir grimaced as he slowly sat up.

"A bruise more or less will make no difference." Briadir said as he shot Legolas a grin. Slowly Elija also arose, being awake now as well.

"Let's go back to the stronghold. I am sure adar would like to know about this." Legolas said as he joined the side of Briadir as they slowly walked back.

"You are not going to sent me Cervus, are you?" Briadir asked when the bridge leading to the stronghold came into view.

"You all will go to see Cervus." Legolas said looking at his friend. "I cannot have you to fall asleep while being on another patrol. Let alone that you will fall asleep while we are being ambushed. I am not ready to see anyone under my charge going to the halls of Mandos." Legolas replied as he greeted Deawin who let them in.

"I am not planning on going there, but don't you think you are being a bit dramatic?" Elija asked as soon as they were back in safety.

"I do not believe so. I think Deawin and Hérion would have done the same." Legolas replied as he passed the hallway that would lead to the armoury.

"You are becoming your adar, Legolas." Briadir teased with a light shove.

"You have to believe me that I am not." Legolas said, while he shoved Briadir back. "You know I have no desire for gemstones or with gold embroiled robes."

"But your silver locks always smell fresh like the forest." Briadir mocked as he took a lock of Legolas' hair and twirled it around his index finger before he yanked it.

"And you are able to say so with your hair as black as a starless night, always with a hint of lavender coming from it." Legolas raised an eyebrow, making the other of the troop snicker as well. Legolas opened the door leading to the Halls of Healing and closed it behind him when the troop was inside.

"How may I be of service?" Delion, the apprentice of Cervus looked up from where he was grinding some kind of herb.

"My troop managed to fall asleep during their patrol, besides Briadir who managed to fall from a tree like a little elfling." Legolas said with a smirk. "I just want to know that everything is well since I do not want them to fall asleep again during a patrol." He continued seriously.

"I shall go and see what Cervus thinks about this." Delion said. Legolas watched as the apprentice disappeared through a side door, he knew was connected with Cervus' study. Several long moments later, Delion appeared again, with the head-healer in tow.

"Good evening." Cervus greeted with a small bow. "Delion told me you had some concerns about your warriors, hest Legolas?"

"Ma." Legolas nodded. "They all had fallen asleep while patrolling. I believe they had not slept more than a few moments, as I woke them as soon as I noticed." Legolas said, not mentioning there was a good possibility he had fallen asleep as well.

"I shall go and see if I can find something. Delion also mention something about Briadir?"

"Ma. He managed to fall from a tree. I am sure he is not badly hurt, but just to be sure."

"Very well. You are up first, Briadir." Cervus said as he gestured to the nearest bed. With a small huff Briadir plopped down on the bed. Cervus prodded and poked the elf for several long moments. "Just a few bruises. I cannot say there is anything why you fell asleep." Cervus said as he turned to the others. "Let me have a look at you all, maybe I would be able to find something I have overlooked." Briadir took this as the cue to get up from the bed, and switched placed with Evilya. After all of the warriors had been examined, except for Legolas, Cervus let out a soft sigh.

"Did you find anything?" Legolas asked.

"Not right now. I need to think about this for a little while, and do some research."

"Do you have any orders?" Legolas asked with a grimace. He hated healer's orders, but he would rather not endanger the lives of his fellow elves.

"I cannot forbid you to go on patrols right now, but it would be better if you stayed close to the stronghold that if something happens, we would reach you quickly." Cervus replied thoughtfully.

"I shall report that back to Hérion. We only shall patrol close to the stronghold." Legolas nodded.

"Then you are ready to be dismissed." Cervus said. "Please come back if it happens again."

"We will." Legolas confirmed. The troop slowly made their way back to the armoury where Legolas sat down to do his (least) favourite task; writing a report.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Aran-nín - My king  
Ellon - he-elf  
Mae govannen - Well met  
Caun - Prince  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Hest - Captain  
Echuio - Awaken  
Adar - Father  
Ma - Yes


	5. Still Serving

_"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." -Fauna_

"Feren?" Galion sleepily called as he walked into the kitchen where he found Thranduil's personal servant. "What are you doing?"

"I promised to bring Thranduil his luncheon in his study." Feren said as he put up some water to make tea and started to butter some bread.

"Let me give you a hand." Galion replied as he grabbed a knife and an apple.

"Where are the other servants? It is awfully quiet." Feren remarked when he had assembled a tray.

"Now you say so…" Galion mused. "I believe there are several in need of a scolding." What they both had not figured out yet, was that it was in the middle of the night.

"I will be tending the wardrobe of Thranduil this afternoon." Feren said as he picked up the tray.

"Then I know where to find you if anything arises." Galion said with a nod. A moment later, and Feren was on his way to the king's study.

"Aran-nín?" Feren asked as he knocked at the door of the study. When he did not receive an answer, he opened the door. "Aran-nín?" He asked again when he stood in a dark and empty study. "Thranduil?" Feren asked as he put the tray on the desk, that was littered with parchment. Feren walked up to one of the windows and drew the curtain aside, only to be met by the light of the waxing moon and thousands of Elbereth's children smiling down upon him. Feren watched the stars twinkle for a moment before he let go of the curtain. With a sigh he sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk, scrubbing his face rather furiously. How was it possible that it was in the middle of the night? After several long moments, Feren stood again. He picked up the tray and made his way back to the kitchens.

"Galion?" Feren softly called as he entered the kitchens, hoping the head-servant and an explanation to why it was in the middle of the night.

"Feren?" Galion sleepily replied when he recognised the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to bring aran Thranduil his lunch when I discovered that it was in the middle of the night." Feren explained as he set down the tray, taking the cup of tea for himself.

"What am I doing in the kitchens then?" Galion asked as he supressed a yawn.

"Do not ask me." Feren said with a shrug. He had no idea why he was in the kitchens as well.

"Then I will go and seek out my bed. I bid you a good night, Feren." Galion said before he quickly made his way to the servant-quarters. Feren slowly cleaned up the things from the tray before he also went to seek out his own room. He could not help but ponder to why he could not remember what he had done all afternoon, and what had given him the idea that he needed to serve his king his lunch in the middle of the night. The elf slowly dressed himself before he crawled into his bed, asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.

* * *

"We killed in total eight spiders when my troop encountered them." Legolas said as he finished his report and sat down again. "Aran-nín?" Legolas asked when his father had yet to respond. When he looked up to his father, he noticed that Thranduil sat slumped into his seat, with his cheek leaning rather heavily into his hand. "Ada?" Legolas called as a slight frown formed on his fair face. How was it that his father would fall asleep in the middle of listening to his report? It was not that boring, was it?

"Aran-nín?" Tegalad softly called, as well as that several other councillors started to whisper, of whom several of them had also fallen asleep for some reason. Legolas stood and walked to the other side of the table and gently placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Ada?" Legolas called again as he gently squeezed the shoulder, before giving it an experimental push. The push managed to bring the head upon the hand in imbalance. Legolas could not help but wince as his father's head impacted with the hard-wooden top of the table. Thranduil let out a soft groan as he slowly blinked before he sat up, rubbing his head. "Goheno-nin adar." Legolas softly said.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked, with a little frown upon his face. All the councillors looked at their king, having no explanation to what had happened.

"Are you feeling well?" Legolas softly asked, rather wishing all the other councillors had fallen asleep as well.

"I am well indeed." Thranduil replied sending his son a glare, also very much aware of the other gazes that were fixed upon them. "I simply appeared I had a very short night." Thranduil sought as excuse that sounded most logical for him to fall asleep. All the councillor knew that their king was a busy elf and often seemed to forget that there were only 24 hours in a day. "Saes, continue with the council." Thranduil said as he waved Legolas away, not remembering if Legolas had already reported or not. Deawin stood to make a short report about his Guards.

"Legolas, what about your report?" Thranduil asked when all the other subjects had been discussed.

"I already did my report, aran-nín." Legolas replied, as he not tried to frown. Thranduil slowly nodded.

"Then you are all dismissed." Thranduil said, dismissing all the councillors.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if Cervus would have a look over you." Legolas said once the last councillor finally left and the door was firmly shut.

"I just had a long night, several nights in row." Thranduil defended, and he was not even lying about it.

"You look a little pale." Legolas agreed, even if he was not quite satisfied about his father's defence.

"Maybe a bit of fresh air would do wonders." Thranduil said as he slowly arose. "Will you come with me?"

"If you wish, aran-nín." Legolas answered with a small bow. With a small smile on his face, Legolas followed his father a pace behind. Once they were outside, Thranduil took a deep breath of fresh air. Father and son slowly walked over the paths that wind their way through the garden. "I have this odd feeling." Legolas confessed as they stopped to watch a particular flower.

"Clarify yourself." Thranduil returned

"I do not know, really. It just seems like elves are falling asleep at random intervals. Like what happened to you at the council today. You forgot about all the subjects that we spoke about before you fell asleep."

"It is nothing, Legolas. I am fine, just very busy." Thranduil denied and turned to continue their walk. Legolas took hold of his father's arm, turning him back to him.

"Saes, let's go and visit Cervus. You always urge me to go to the Halls of Healing when I managed to get a small scratch. Saes, ada." Thranduil sighed as he shook his head.

"I have no time for this nonsense."

"Me neither." Legolas said with a raised eyebrow as he tightened his hold on his father's arm. "Saes. If it is nothing Cervus will dismiss you within a moment." Thranduil was about to protest again when Legolas spoke again; "Saes, ada." The large blue eyes reminded him of a small elfling who was upset that he had not gotten the chance to play with him that day.

"Very well." Thranduil let out a sigh as he slowly started walking again. "But I don't want to hear another word about this."

"Fine." Legolas agreed as father and son slowly made their way to the Halls of Healing.

"Aran-nín!" The apprentice healer greeted rather surprised when the two royals entered the Halls of Healing.

"Mind to fetch Cervus for us?" Legolas asked.

"Ma, Caun-nín." The healer squeaked before he hurried off to find the healer in charge. A moment later, Cervus appeared, followed on his heels by the apprentice.

"Shall we go to one of the private rooms?" Cervus asked as he motioned to one of the two private rooms the Halls of Healing had. "Continue with your work." Cervus instructed the young healer that was about to follow them. The three of them entered one of the two private rooms that was flooded by daylight via a skylight. "Now tell me, what is going on?"

"I appeared I fell asleep in the council, as you have seen yourself. I came here in request of my son to show him that I am well." Thranduil casually drawled as she slowly paced up and down the length of the bed.

"Then go and sit, I will go and see if there is anything out of place." Cervus said. Legolas watched as Cervus carefully examined his father. "I do not think there is anything wrong, although I must advise you to frequently rest and sometimes take a break to go outside for some fresh air. It is not good to spent so many hours alone in a small room." with a small nod, Thranduil sat up again.

"That means I am good to go?" Thranduil asked, one large dark brow slightly raised.

"Ma, but I would like to know if it happens again."

"Hannon-le." Both Legolas and Thranduil responded before they left the Halls of Healing again.

"Shall I help you with the reports?" Legolas asked when he closed the door of the Healing wards. He was sure his father's desk was piling with work, like it always was.

"Do you have not more important things to attend to?" Thranduil asked as he turned into the hallway that led to his study.

"Baw. I could go and read something or tend to my weapons. I think my time is best spent if I could help you out a little."

"That is very mature of you, thinking about your duty before anything else." Thranduil gave an approving nod before he opened the door of his study, letting Legolas enter first. "Let me see." The elven king hummed as he shuffled papers around his desk, before selecting several. "You may sign them if you think they are ready to go, or you approve of the matter. If not, let me know." He handed over the stack before he sat down and continued where he had left work yesterday evening. Legolas settled in a chair on the other side of the desk with a small pile of parchment on his lap.

It took Legolas over an hour to read the first document completely. Legolas took the quill his father had provided for him and inked it before signing the document. One down, several more to go. Legolas looked up when a knock sounded.

"Enter." Thranduil replied before Legolas had the chance to put the papers away.

"Good evening, aran-nín. Caun-nín." Feren added when he noticed they both were there. "Do you wish to consume your dinner here, or will you attend dinner in the dining hall?"

"We will come to the dining hall in about an half hour." Thranduil responded without looking up from his paper.

"Very well, aran-nín. Then I will see you shortly." Feren said before he softly closed the door behind him.

"I had no idea it was already that late." Legolas started when he signed another document. He carefully placed the signed document on the 'ready' pile and the other document went back to the pile that still had to be attended to.

"Now you see with your own eyes that I often find that a day has too little hours." Thranduil responded as he looked up to his son before he put the documents away. "Shall we go and eat?"

"Saes." Legolas nodded before he arose. Thranduil reached out to Legolas' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before he steered his son from his study.

* * *

Dictionary:

Aran-nín - My king  
Ada - Father  
Goheno-nin - Forgive me  
Saes - Please  
Ma - Yes  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Baw - No  
Caun-nín - My prince


	6. Rivendell

_"But when will I see you again?" -Prince Philip_

"Come in." Elrond, the lord of Rivendell called after a knock sounded at the door of his study.

"Hîr Elrond?" Erestor asked after he had closed the door behind him.

"Ma, Erestor?" Elrond asked, not looking up from the paperwork he was reading.

"I have a message for you. It bears the royal seal of Mirkwood." Erestor softly said as he walked to the desk.

"Mirkwood?" Elrond asked surprised as he looked up to Erestor to see if his chief-councillor was joking, even if he knew that Erestor would never joke.

"I was surprised as well, when I found the messenger-bird urgently tapping my window." Erestor replied as he handed over the small scroll. Elrond carefully broke the red wax seal.

_Elrond,  
_ _I fear I must call for your urgent help. Strange things are happening here.  
_ _I beg for your help.  
_ _Thranduil._

"What does it say?" Erestor asked as he noticed a frown grow on Elrond's face.

"Thranduil begs for my help." Elrond said as he handed the scroll back to Erestor.

"What are you going to do?" Erestor asked after he read the message himself.

"I will not be able to go, with all the things that I need to attend here." Elrond thoughtfully said. "Estel will be able to help them the best."

"And surely your twins wish to tag along." Erestor said, guessing the next thought of the Imladris lord.

"I fear that is not a too bad thing. There are still spiders that crawl in the forest of Mirkwood. They will stand a better chance when they are with more." Elrond reasoned aftr he thought about it for a second.

"I will go to the kitchens and see that there are three provision packs prepared." Erestor said as he handed the scroll back again.

"And I am going to see if I can find those troublemakers." Elrond said with a chuckle as he rose. Elrond arose from his seat, making his way through the Last Homely House in search of his two sons and his foster son.

"Ada?" Came the unison reply of his two sons as soon as he entered the armoury. Elrohir put down the whetstone and put the sword away when his father looked curiously at them.

"Why did you come all the way to here?" Elladan asked as he looked up from the map that he used for planning their next trip to patrol the High Moors. Elrond held out the small piece of parchment for his sons to read.

"You want us to go to Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked after they both read the message.

"Together with Estel." Elrond said as he took back the scroll. "It will be the safest for you to travel together through Mirkwood, and you three will have enough skill to help them with whatever you will encounter in the elvish stronghold."

"When do we leave?" Elrohir asked as he put his sword back in his sheath, ready to leave this instance.

"You three will leave tomorrow at dawn. As you have seen yourselves, it is quite urgent."

"We could leave It about an hour or two." Elladan said with a raised eyebrow.

"You could, but then we would not have finished all the preparations for your trip." Elrond said before he turned to leave the armoury. Neither he wanted his sons to climb a mountain in the middle of the night. "Estel needs to do his preparations, as well that I need to pack a special pack of herbs for your trip. That will take most of the remaining day."

"Where is Estel anyway?" Elrohir asked as he looked at his brother. Elladan shrugged.

"I am sure his stomach summons him sooner or later to the dining hall." Elladan replied with a raised eyebrow. Soon enough the twins set out to sharpen their blades before they made their way to the kitchen, already finding that one cook was busy with th preperations of their provisions. Leaving the cook to do his things in the kitchens, the twins set out to ready a bag with some clothes and other small things they possibly could use during their trip.

"Shall we go and see if our little brother has already been summoned by his stomach?" Elrohir asked with a smirk as he sat cross legged on the foot end of his bed, his finished bag laying on the floor besides him.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Elladan agreed before his twin jumped up. Together they made their way down to the Hall of Fire. Estel was not yet here, even if the food was just served. Glorfindel was there, already seated, even if Elrond and Erestor were not. It was no surprise that Erestor was not here, but that their father was not here yet, was another thing. The twins ate their dinner before they decided to go and look for their two other family members. Elrond's study was empty, as well as Estel's room. Eventually, Elladan and Elrohir found their little brother in the Halls of Healing. The first thought that came into mind was that Estel was injured. Luck was with them as their father was also present, explaining several things to the human.

"Ma, adar." Estel said with a small nod as he looked up from the book that was in his hands. Elrond carefully arranged the herbs that were spread upon the table.

"If you need any help with these, I am sure Cervus will aid you." Elrond explained before he put a small leather pack upon the table.

"I am no little child." Estel huffed, earning a small chuckle from Elrond.

"Pack your herbs. I am sure your brothers want to leave as soon as possible." Elrond gave his twins a little smile. "As if my speech has summoned them right to me. If that only happened more often." With a small grin on their faces, 'Dan and 'Ro walked forward to see what kind of herbs their foster-brother was packing.

"Are there things we have missed out and that we need to know?" Elrohir asked as he eyed all the different herbs upon the table.

"For the most it will be important for you to know how to counteract the spider venom." Elrond showed them a small phial with a mint coloured and slightly clouded liquid. Estel selected a plant that he paired with the phial. "This is a plant that usually grows near dead trees and the Mirkwood elves call it Cuil Edriath. It counters the poison in the body of a victim. The most efficient way to heal would be to apply the insides of a fresh leaf in the wound. When it is discovered later on, you can still take this." Elrond said as he gestured to the phial.

"That is very good to know." The twins agreed as they eyed the phial. "Are there more things we need to know before we go and leave in a few days?"

"You have been to Mirkwood before, so I do not know what to tell you else, besides the usual warnings you receive." The twins rolled their eyes in anticipation of a lecture, that surprisingly did not come. Aragorn softly snickered before he started to pack all the herbs he might need.

"I think I am going to bed. We have some long days ahead of us." Aragorn reasoned when he had finished packing all the herbs.

"Good night, iôn-nín." Elrond replied as he watched his son leave. 'Dan and 'Ro had left a little while ago.

* * *

The next morning Aragorn was roused by two pairs of hands shaking him harshly.

"I am sure that when there would have been a pack of wolves attacking us, he would have slept through it." A voice said.

"Not even a landslide." The other voice replied before they both snickered. "Maybe his stomach will rouse him." The voice continued, while Aragorn softly groaned in annoyance.

"I am sure the cook prepared some buns filled with custard. You know how Estel likes them."

"Get off, you fools!" Aragorn groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Look who decided to return to us." Elladan chirped as he took a corner of the quilt before he yanked it to the foot end of the bed.

"Hey!" The human protested as the cold air hit him. Aragorn yawned widely before he slowly sat up.

"We will see you in the dining hall for a good breakfast before we go." Elrohir said before he ushered his twin from the room. Aragorn softly sighed before he climbed from his bed and dressed himself. He quickly washed his face and combed with his fingers through his hair as he walked down the still silent corridors.

"Look who has finally decided to show his face." Glorfindel chirped, way too happy that early in the morning. "I made sure your brothers left you something."

"Hannon-le." Aragorn muttered before he sat down and started to eat.

"We will go and ready our horses." Elrohir said when he and 'Dan had already finished their breakfast.

"I will meet you at the stables." Aragorn nodded and watched the twins leave. Elrond joined him a moment later, carrying three bags.

"Are you ready to go?" Elrond asked when Aragorn had finished.

"Just need to go and get my cloak." He replied before he swiftly made it back to his room to fetch his cloak. Several minutes later he met his family down by the stables.

"We thought you had fallen back asleep." The twins joked before they led three horses out of the stables. The sky above the Misty Mountains was lightening when the three brothers were ready to go. All three of them carried a light bag with provisions, an extra set of clothes and in case of Aragorn, a pack with all kinds of useful herbs.

"Be careful, all three of you." Elrond said before he proceeded to kiss each son on their brow. "I will expect a word from you about everything once you have arrived."

"Will do, adar." Both twins said, giving their father a brief hug.

"I will write when we have arrived in Mirkwood." Aragorn responded.

"May the Valar be with you." Elrond replied as he stepped back, with Glorfindel and Erestor at his side. His three boys mounted their horses and kicked their flanks lightly.

"Cuio vea!" 'Dan and 'Ro called before they were to far away. Aragorn waved before they turned up the path. Soon enough the first rays of the new day hit them, bathing them in an orange glow.

Elrond let out a soft breath he did not know he was holding. He watched as the three horses disappeared around the bent. Now his house was truly empty, with Celebrían in the undying lands and his little Arwen in Lothlorien. He was startled out of his thoughts when a firm hand clasped his shoulder. "How about a cup of tea before the first meeting?" Erestor asked as they started walking back to the Last Homely House East of the Sea.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Hîr - Lord  
Ma - Yes  
Ada - Father  
Cuil Edriath - life Saving  
Iôn-nín - My son  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Cuio vea - Fare well

* * *

"Can we finally go and have some elf meat?" The large orc asked as he grinned to himself. He together with many other orcs and several goblins stood gathered in the square in Dol Guldur. Grey walls and dark towers loomed over them, not intimidating them at all. It was crowded for a place that supposed to be completely empty…

"Soon my little pets." A ghostly voice echoed through the courtyard, silencing all the vile creatures. When we know they are all nice and asleep, you can feast as much as you desire, and Mirkwood will be mine!" He voice laughed while the filthy creatures screeched, obviously waiting for the feeding frenzie to start.

"Oh, I can already taste it." One of the orcs said to the others. "Soft warm flesh to sink my teeth in with blood running down my chin…"

"Save the ears for me." Another cried. "They are the best when roasted over the fire!"

"I will clip their hair! They will make nice cloth." Yet another one piped up, rubbing his hands. The excited chatter soon rose into shouts with more idea's with what they would do once they could go and feast upon the elvish flesh.


	7. Mirkwood

_"Thou sword of truth fly swift and sure." -Flora_

Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn stood in front of the elven-gate. "Are we ready to enter Mirkwood?" Elladan asked as he eyed the surrounding bushes.

"I will never be more ready, so let us not stray." Elrohir commented as he pushed his horse into walking. They moved slowly over the elven-path. It was only early morning and they could come quite far if they would not run into any trouble. Silently they let their horses walk on the narrow path. Around noon they halted to rest the horses and have something to eat themselves. When they had finished eating, they moved on afoot, leading their horses.

"I do not feel at ease." Elladan commented after a while as they slowly moved on. "I am no woodelf, but I can feel that the forest is ill."

"There are too many unfriendly creatures looking at us." Elrohir shivered.

"Let us hope they are only watching us." Aragorn whispered. They slowly continued, keeping their attention at the trees that surrounding them. As they slowly advanced towards the strongholt, the feeling of unease grew with the three travellers. Darkness came far sooner than the three travellers expected.

"I think it is best if we stop here for the night." Elladan said when they came upon a piece of that path that was not that narrow.

"Do we make a fire?" Aragorn softly asked. He wished to have the marry light and warmth, but it was also a big risk for drawing unwanted attention.

"I think the risk is far greater that it draws creatures to us, instead of keeping them on a distance." Elrohir said as he sought out his twin's gaze.

"I agree with you, gwador-nín." Elladan agreed as he took out his bedroll, and a small bit of his provisions. Within several moments, all three of them were settled on their bedrolls while they ate some lembas. "I will take the first watch." Elladan said as soon as he had finished eating.

* * *

"I have the feeling of being watched." Aragorn whispered as he held in his horse a little.

"You only realise it now?" Elrohir whispered who sat upon the horse with his dagger drawn. "I am going to walk." He said as he leaped from his horse after he put away his dagger. When Elrohir stood firmly on the ground, he drew his dagger from its shed again. Soon enough Elladan followed his suit and also leaped from the horse, leading it with the bridle. As they ventured even deeper into Mirkwood, the shadows grew even darker and the air grew even stiffer.

"How it is that the Mirkwood elves are still able to live in such evil place?" Elladan wondered as he also drew his sword. The trees had even less leaves, about none of them green, still no sunlight ever made it to the forest floor.

"As long as there is no evil witchcraft at work…" Aragorn whispered back as he also dismounted his horse. "I saw something."

"What and where?" Elrohir asked as he tightened his hold on his sword.

"I do not know, at least one pair of eyes…"

"More like four pairs of eyes." Elladan whispered as his eyes grew wide. "Spiders!" He hissed. It was only a moment before the three travelers were surrounded by several spiders. All three hew at the beasts. Elrohir managed to hew off a hairy leg, gaining a little ground as the spider shrieked and stepped back. With another swift motion a second hairy leg lay twitching in the dirt.

"Gross." Elrohir muttered as he watched the twitching leg, ignoring the blood that had already ruined his clothing. Aragorn was as lucky as he could be when he managed to plunge his sword in one of the eight eyes of the spider before him. Again the spider shrieked in pain, and with all his might Aragorn pushed his sword as deep as he could, killing the spider.

"Watch out!" Elladan called as he made a little sprint to Aragorn who was desperately trying to free his sword from the dead spider. Yet another shriek filled the air as Elladan hew into the backside of the spider that had gone way to close to the human.

"Are they gone now?" Aragorn huffed as he tried to regain his breath. As he looked around at least six spiders lay dead on the path. He put his foot on the spider and pulled his sword loose.

"I believe they are gone for now." Elladan replied as he wiped his forehead, only managing to smear out the spider blood.

"That was the second time already." Elrohir scoffed. "The horses fled in fright."

"There is no shame in walking. They will return to us, gwador-nín." Elladan winked at his brother. He wiped his sword clean on his already blood soaked tunic before he put it back into his shed.

"Are we all unhurt?" Aragorn asked after he quickly checked himself for injuries.

"I believe I am whole." Elrohir replied as he copied the actions of Elladan.

"I am well myself." Elladan agreed as the three of them started to walk over the elven-path once more. The three brothers walked in silence for the remainder of the afternoon, listening for signs that they were not alone anymore.

"I hear something." Elrohir said as they were about to halt for the evening.

"Now you say so." Elladan agreed as he looked around, trying to determine where the sound came from. Only several anxious moments later, three horses came walking into view.

"Thank the valar." Aragorn breathed, happy that he did not need to fight again.

"Suilad." Elrohir softly greeted as he made his way over to his horse. Elladan smiled as he walked up to his horse, that snorted as a greeting. All three travellers gently stroked their horses nose, letting them know that everything was well.

"They still seem a little skittish." Elladan observed. "But they do not seem to be injured." Elladan observed as he slowly walked around his horse.

"I think we are almost there." Aragorn said as the heaviness of the forest cleared a little, as well as that it seemed that it was less dark. It was not long before they encountered the Enchanted river.

"Now we are almost there." Elrohir agreed as they one by one slowly crossed the Enchanted river over a makeshift wooden bridge.

* * *

"Finally we are there!" Aragorn breathed a sigh of releave as the bridge with a little further a set of massive doors came into view.

"Thranduil has a lot to explain for." Elladan scofted as he glanced over his with spiderblood-covered tunic. They had encountered already so many spiders… They slowly continued and when they got to the stables, they found no elf present.

"Mae govannen, mellyn-nín." Elrohir called as he dismounted, leading the horse with the bridle. "What is this?" Elrohir frowned as all the doors of the boxes were open, no horse present. "Anyone in here?" He called as he walked into the stables. There was little hay left, and the carrots that he found were spoiled.

"I do not like this." Elladan said when he pointed to the small locks on the boxes that were broken. "Something must have badly scared the horses."

"But not enough, as all the food they could eat is gone." Elrohir replied.

"Maybe we can find someone that could explain this when we are actually in the stronghold." Aragorn pointed out.

"What are you going to do with the horses then, gwador-nín?" Elladan asked.

"We could tend them ourselves, or set them free if you will." Aragorn replied. "I am sure they will be able to find a grassy spot nearbye."

"I think that will be the best for now. They will not go far real quick so we can always call them back." Elrohir reasoned.

"Very well then." Elladan nodded as he gently removed the bridle from his horse. He did not like the idea of having so many spiders nearby that could possibly harm the horses, but he could not come up with something better on the moment. Aragorn hung his saddle over one of the doors of the boxes and his bridle over it.

"We will be back soon." Aragorn whispered to his horse before the tree of them made their way to the massive doors.

"Mae govannen, mellyn-nín!" Elrohir called again after he had knocked on the doors twice. "Suilad!" When no reaction came, Elrohir turned around to face his brothers.

"This is odd." Elladan nodded. "Shall we go and see if the door is open?" Without a word all three leaned with their full weight on the door. Aragorn softly grunted before the door slowly moved. It took all three to push one of the doors open just enough for them to slip in.

"What is this?" Both Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed at the same moment when their eyes landed upon two slumbering guards behind the doors. Aragorn knelt down with the right guard while Elladan knelt down at the left one.

"He is alive." Aragorn softly said after he removed the helmet and pressed his fingers in the neck of the elf, searching for a pulse.

"He is too." Elladan agreed as he arose.

"What do you want to do with them?" Elrohir asked as he looked at the half lidden eyes of the elf before him. Elladan gently moved the elf in a lying position instead of the half slumped position against the wall.

"I will try and wake him." Aragorn replied as he gently started to shake the elf's shoulder.

"He is sleeping quite deeply." Elrohir frowned as he gently started to tap the elf's cheek.

"I am going to see if I can find Thranduil or Legolas. Will you stay here?"

"If you have not returned before the sun sets, we will come and seek you. Be careful." Elladan warned.

"Be careful as well." Aragorn nodded before he entered the large cavern. He had been here before, twice actually, but he was still as flabergasted as the first time he had walked into the stronghold for the first time. After a little moment he recalled the way that would lead him to the royal quarters. Slowly a frown started to form on Aragorn's brow. There were more elves asleep. Elves barely slept, then why would they be sleeping in the middle of the hallway. Surely they would not have suddenly fallen asleep on the spot? He really hoped that there was no witchcraft involved. On his way to the royal quarters he found a servant, halfway up the stairs, with a dried out goblet loosely in his hand. Aragorn helped the elf down the stairs. The elf's eyes were closed, and he noticed that the elf was also warm to the touch. Something truely strange was going on if the whole elvish kingdom was ill. As he passed more elves, he made sure all of them were properly laying upon the floor instead halfway against objects or walls. After a while he entered the royal quarters. Two Mirkwood guards lay before the door, fast alsleep. Behind the doors, the hallway was eerily empty. At the end of the hallway there were three bedrooms.

Aragorn entered the room which he knew belonged to the Mirkwood prince. The heavy wooden door swung open silently as the heavy warm air rushed out and stirred up dust particles. He watched for a moment as the dust particles lazily floated through the air in a beam of the late afternoon sun. And there in the middle of the room, the beam of golden sun fell upon a fair face.

"Legolas." Aragorn softly called as he stepped into the room. "Legolas?" Aragorn called a little louder. He slowly walked into the room and closer to his friend. As Aragorn came closer, he noticed Legolas was dressed in a loose linen shirt and trousers while a thin sheet was drawn till halfway up his chest. "Legolas!" Aragorn this time called out in alarm as he noticed Legolas' closed eyes and still chest.

* * *

Dictionary:

Gwador-nín - My brother  
Suilad - Hello  
Mae govannen - Well met  
Mellyn-nín - My friends


	8. The King

_"The years roll by. But a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day." -Malificent_

"Legolas!" Aragorn called again as he grabbed the thin wrist. It took a long moment before he felt a soft flutter against his finger, after a moment, there was another one. He breathed a sigh of relief, even if that only lasted a small moment. As he took a closer look at his friend, he found his cheeks sunken in while the healthy looking hair was now dull and lank. As he shielded the face from the bright golden light, he noticed that Legolas' face was pale, while a rosy hue spread over his cheeks. Aragorn gently pressed his hand on Legolas' brow. He also felt warm to his touch, he noticed. Legolas had to drink something. Looking around the room, Aragorn quickly found a pitcher, but it held no water. Taking the pitcher, Aragorn cast a last look on the sleeping elf before he went on his quest to find water.

As Aragorn walked, he noticed to his surprise on how many places water seemed to cascade down the walls in either small trickles or in waterfalls. When Aragorn found a decent size trickle, he cupped his hands to taste the water. As it seemed fine to him, he held the pitcher against the stone, letting the pitcher fill halfway.

" 'Dan, 'Ro?" Aragorn called after he walked on, soon noticing he was near the entrance of the Mirkwood palace again.

"Over here!" He heard a call. "Did you find Thranduil or Legolas?" Elrohir asked with a frown.

"I did." Aragorn nodded.

"That is a wonderful idea." Elladan exclaimed when he looked up to his little brother. "Estel, there is water in the pitcher?"

"Ma?" Aragorn frowned as he handed the pitcher to the eldest twin. "I got that for Legolas." He said as he watched Elladan wet his hand a little before sprinkling the water in the guard's face.

"What did Legolas say?" Elrohir asked.

"Nothing." Aragorn shook his head. "I feared he was dead when I saw him." Elrohir gasped, while Elladan let go of the pitcher, letting it crash into the ground.

"What!" Elladan exclaimed as he quickly stood, grabbing Aragorn's tunic before giving the human a good shake. "Where is he?"

"In his bedroom, but…" Aragorn called, but it was of no use. He quickly followed the twins, who were in a dead sprint to reach the royal quarters. If anyone would have guessed, if they were not all asleep, they would have simply guessed the twins were racing each other.

"Legolas!" Both twins cried as they burst into Legolas' room.

"This cannot be true." Elrohir whispered as he neared the bed, where Legolas still lie. As he looked up to his twin, he was met with the same sad face, where tears were ready to stain the already filthy cheeks. The both of them sank down next to the bed. They hugged each other, trying to find little comfort in the grievous situation. Aragorn arrived panting only a little later.

"Legolas! You must awaken!" Aragorn cried out in despair as he roughly shook his friend. Why would Legolas not wake up?

"It is of no use, gwador-nín." Elrohir softly called, trying to get the young ranger from their elven-friend.

"He is not dead, Elrohir!" Aragorn exclaimed as tears of frustration appeared in his eyes. With all his might, Aragorn fought the younger twin.

"I do not wish for him to be in Mandos halls either." Elrohir whispered as he finally managed to press the struggling man against his chest.

"He is not dead." Elladan whispered after he gently had taken the limp hand of Legolas in his own, feeling the heat radiate from his skin. The room was now mostly dark.

"Not you too, 'Dan." Elrohir said as a wave of fresh tears made it down his filthy cheeks, while he still held Aragorn tightly to his chest.

"Legolas lives." Elladan exclaimed a little louder as he felt a small flutter against his skin. Elladan jumped up. "We need more light!" He exclaimed as he was met with a sudden rush of energy. "Where would they keep candles?" Elladan wondered as he only found small stumps, that would not burn anymore.

"Try the kitchens." Aragorn replied as he finally managed to free himself for Elrohir's forced hug. "I will come with you, since you destroyed Legolas' pitcher."

"Goheno-nin." Elladan sheepishly said. "Stay here, 'Ro. We will be right back." He said as he started to dash for the kitchens. After three wrong turns, they finally managed to locate the deserted kitchens.

"We really need to find an air vent." Aragorn said as they entered the kitchens and were met with the smell of mold and rotting flesh. It made Aragorn's eyes water as he did his best not to gag. As soon as Elladan managed to find a vent, fresh, cool air rushed into the kitchens.

"That is better." Elladan breathed as he took several deep breaths of fresh air. "That is odd." Elladan mused when he found a servant, hanging half over a table, flour covering her features.

"Have you not seen them in the hallways?" Aragorn asked when he gently lowered another servant to the ground. "There are elves asleep everywhere."

"I was too busy reaching Legolas…" Elladan sheepishly admitted.

"I can imagine why Thranduil asked for 'urgent' help." Aragorn softly said as he squinted to see in the almost darkness.

"Ma." Elladan agreed. "Now candles." As he walked down the shelves he found little ingredients that were not spoilt. There were several bags of flour that seemed good, so they would at least be able to bake bread.

"Over here!" Aragorn called as he managed to find a holder with a candle that was not burned out. With a quick strike of a match, the room bathed in the soft glow of the candle. Aragorn quickly found a pitcher with the aid of the light. Soon enough Elladan had found a small box with candles.

"Aren't you going to fill the pitcher?" Elladan frowned as he pointed to the watersource in the corner of the kitchens.

"I do not wish for the water to taste like decay." Aragorn replied as he exited the kitchens. "I found a nice stream not very far from here."

"I am right behind you." Elladan replied as he followed his little brother to the small trickle. When the pitcher was filled, they made their way back to Legolas' room. "I must admit that there are indeed many elves that are asleep."

"Can we at least try and collect as many elves to tend them? It makes me feel a little uneasy to simply walk past them."

"We could. Having them together will be more easy to tend them." Elladan agreed. "But firstly we must see that Legolas awakens, and maybe find Thranduil as well."

"Thranduil is not in his bedroom." Elrohir replied as Elladan and Aragorn entered Legolas' bedroom.

"He was not on his throne either." Elladan agreed as he put several pillows behind Legolas. Elrohir Lighted three candles from the box that Elladan brought back. It provided just enough light for Aragorn to properly see.

"I know where his study is. Maybe he is in there." Aragorn replied while he filled a small bowl with the fresh water before filling a cup. Aragorn gently lifted Legolas from the pillows and pressed the rim of the cup against Legolas lips. When Legolas did not drink upon his own, Elrohir helped Legolas swallow the small trickle Aragorn poured down his throat. "Do you think it is easiest if we put up a bed in here for Thranduil?"

"I think so." Elladan agreed. "We could put up several more beds in Thranduil's room. As he is as deep asleep as Legolas is, he would not be able to protest at it."

"How funny that might have been when the situation was not this grave." Aragorn said as he lowered Legolas back onto the pillows. "I am going to see if Thranduil is in his study. Otherwise we must go and seek him."

"I think it is best if we try to collect all the other elves tomorrow, when we have fresh daylight." Elladan agreed. Aragorn took a holder with the candle.

"You will set up a bed for Thranduil then?"

"We will." Elrohir agreed and shooed Aragorn from the room. "Just be careful." Aragorn left with a small nod. As he made his way through the dark halls, he could not help but see the elves that every once in a while was sprawled over the stone floor. As he neared the king's study, the halls were eerily empty."Aran-nín?" Aragorn softly called as he pushed open the heavy oaken door. "Thranduil?" Aragorn softly asked as he saw the Mirkwood king laying half over his desk. He put the candle-holder on the desk before he moved closer to the king. Thranduil's eyes were also closed, even if he seemed to breath a bit more freely than Legolas. Aragorn gently heaved the tall elf back into a sitting position. The king's head lulled back forward, his chin coming to rest at his breast while a sheet of parchment stuck against his cheek. Aragorn snorted to himself before he gently peeled of the parchment. "Thranduil?" Aragorn gently asked as he cradled the slightly flushed face in his hands and gently tapped the elf's face. He would go and see if the elfking would awaken, and if so be able to walk back to his room. Otherwise he would need to carry him.

Thranduil let out a soft moan while he tossed his head to the other side from where it was gently tapped. He felt too tired to awaken.

"Saes, Echuio." Aragorn called, shaking his shoulder with one hand while he held the other on the elf's face. Very slowly Thranduil peeled his eyes open.

"Hmm?" Thranduil softly hummed while his eyes focused in the almost dark room.

"Aran-nín?" Aragorn called after a little while.

"What are you doing here, edan?" Thranduil asked when he finally recognised the man before him.

"You sent word to hîr Elrond that you were in a dear need of help. Elladan and Elrohir came with me since hîr Elrond himself was unable to do so."

"I did?" He hummed before he added. "Very well." Thranduil said after a little while. It was probably not what he wanted, even if it was better than nothing.

"Do you think you can walk to your room?" Aragorn gently asked as he straightened himself.

"Of course I am capable to walk to my room." Thranduil scoffed. He is an elf for Valar's sake! Thranduil slowly stood from his seat, his movements slow.

"If you say so." Aragorn nodded and watched the elf-king. His movements were slow and uncalculated. Aragorn took the candle and followed the king from his study. "I am going to assist you." Aragorn called when they were mere five paces out of the study and Thranduil had already stumbled twice.

"There is no need." Thranduil brushed Aragorn's hand away.

"There is absolute need if you do not wish to lie on the floor." Aragorn said as he wrapped his right arm around the middle of the elf-king. After a moment Thranduil gave in as he put his arm around Aragorn's shoulders, leaning slightly on the human. Very slowly Thranduil and Aragorn walked back to the royal quarters.

"My room is here." Thranduil said as they walked past his room.

"I am aware. My brothers and I agreed that it was easier that you would go and sleep in the same room as Legolas."

"I disagree." Thranduil said as he let go of the human, turning to his own room.

"Why don't you at least come and see Legolas for a moment. I believe he has not seen you in quite some time." Aragorn said as he furrowed his brow. Would he be able to convince the king to get him to Legolas' room.

"Has he?" Thranduil asked more himself than the human who still stood at his side. "Very well." Thranduil agreed and let Aragorn lead him a door further.

"Aran-nín." Both Elladan and Elrohir said in unison as they bowed with their right hand over their heart in a formal greeting.

"I see you brought your foster brothers with you." Thranduil almost huffed as they slowly made it over to Legolas' bed.

"Adar deemed it safer if we were to travel with three instead of one." Aragorn explained as he stepped away of the elf-king who now sat at the edge of Legolas' bed.

"I do not hope you ran into a lot of trouble? I still need to speak with my captains about their last report." Thranduil said as he took Legolas' hand in his own. "Have you already done something?"

"We have only attempted to let Legolas drink something." Elladan said as he went to get another glass of water. He deemed it better to not yet alert the king about the many spiders they had encountered. Tomorrow would be a better option.

"We believe it is easiest to collect as many elves and put them close together before we go and tend them." Elrohir said as he handed Thranduil the cup.

"What are you waiting for then?" Thranduil asked as he gently lifted Legolas' head and pushed the rim of the cup against his son's lips.

"We thought it was in your best interest if we tended to the royal family first." Elladan replied as he went to shake the pillows in the bed that they had positioned just to the side of the window.

"Have you already tried to wake Legolas then?" Thranduil asked as he watched Aragorn massage Legolas throat so he would swallow.

"I have tried twice. I think it is best if we try tomorrow again." Aragorn said and gently smoothed the pale blond locks as the cup finally was empty.

"Can I get you something, aran-nín?" Elrohir asked as he took the cup back.

"Baw. I do not need anything." Tranduil said as he gently stroked his thumb over Legolas' nimble fingers.

"I would be at ease if you would also drink something before you go and rest." Elladan said as he refilled the cup.

"Baw." Thranduil replied. Aragorn reached out and gently pressed his hand against Thranduil's brow. "Keep your hands away from me edan." Thranduil almost snarled.

"You are warm to the touch, aran-nín." Aragorn said as he dropped his hand to the side.

"You have just cold hands." Thradnuil returned with a glade.

"Legolas is warm to the touch as well, and you have not noticed his too warm hands?" Aragorn frowned. He did not want to fight the elf-king.

"I am fine." Thranduil insisted.

"Then you can help us collect your fellow elves." Elrohir said with a shrug.

"I will." Thranduil nodded and gently placed Legolas' hand back over his stomach. As Thranduil climbed to his feet he started to sway as the world around him turned.

"And you are fine." Elladan snorted as he and his twin guided the elf-king over to the empty bed. "You will drink something and then rest." Elladan ordered and pressed the cup with water in the elf's hand when he was finally sitting on the bed. With two big swallows Thranduil emptied the cup. "Hannon-le. Now lie down." Elladan ordered as he took the cup back and Elrohir started to undo Thranduil's boots. Thranduil did not protest as Elrohir freed his feet from their leather prison.

"You look like you were overrun by a pack of yrch." Thranduil said as his eyes fell on the ruined clothes of both twins.

"Thank the Valar it were no yrch." Elrohir responded. "Even though I believe spiders are not a lot better."

"Spiders." Thranduil mused as he slowly lowered himself on the makeshift bed. "How many did you slay?"

"Almost twenty, or so." Elladan shrugged.

"How close to the palace where they?"

"We encountered them all before we crossed the enchanted river." Aragorn responded. Thranduil yawned as he tried to seek out the human in the room.

"Then we are not in grave danger just yet." He softly replied before his eyes fluttered closed and the land of dreams took the Elven-king. All three of the exchanged glances. An elf was not to sleep with his eyes closed.

"What should we do now?" Elrohir asked as he looked at his filthy tunic.

"I do not mind to what you are going to do, but I am going to seek out an empty bed and sleep." Aragorn replied as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think I will seek out a nice chair and stay here." Elladan decided after a moment. "Tomorrow at first light I will go and wash myself. I find it a miracle that Thranduil was not absolutely disgusted with us." Elladan chuckled before he plopped down on a chair and pulled out his boots. He put his feet up on the foot end of Thranduil's bed and wiggled until he was sure his comfort level would not grow. It took him only several moments before his eyes glazed over in sleep.

"I think I will stay with my twin." Elrohir said after a moment as he watched his bother's face.

"Do as you like, I will find an empty bed, instead of a hard floor." Aragorn replied as he waited until Elrohir also had settled into a chair. "Sleep well, gwador."

"Sleep well." Elrohir muttered before his eyes also glazed over in sleep. The human walked over to the small basin their had filled for Legolas and took a rag, which he used to wash most of the grime from his face. Once satisfied, Aragorn took the candle holder and found his way to Thranduil's room. There he stripped out of his filthy clothes. As he felt refreshed, he found it well enough to crawl underneath the clean sheets of the king's bed. It is a really soft bed. Aragorn thought before he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Gwador-nín - My brother  
Goheno nin - Forgive me  
Ma - Yes  
Aran-nín - My king  
Saes - Please  
Enchuio - Awaken  
Edan - Man  
Hîr - Lord  
Adar - Father  
Baw - No  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Yrch - Orcs


	9. Elves all Around

_"Where is everybody?" -Princess Aurora_

"Estel?" Aragorn let out a soft moan, trying to turn away from the hand on his shoulder. He did not want to get up yet! "Estel!" The voice called out more urgently. "There you go." The voice said as Aragorn pushed himself up a little, before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Elrohir?" He asked as he looked at the face of the raven-haired elf before him.

"Elladan, actually." The elf responded with a smirk. Aragorn shook his head.

"What time is it?" Aragorn asked as he went to rub the sleep from his eyes. He slowly slipped from the blankets and stretched his back.

"Just after dawn." Elrohir said with a nod. "Thranduil is still asleep, as well as Legolas."

"What is Elladan doing?" Aragorn asked as he started dressing himself again. He really needed to bathe and a change of clothing.

"He already went to the kitchens, making the fire for the oven so we can eat something in a little while."

"I believe there is a parlour across this room. I think we can start by putting elves there."

"Where do you think we should start?" Elrohir asked as they walked out of the bedroom.

"I am going to start looking for something like sheets or blankets. Knowing elves, they will be hard to find." Aragorn replied. "I am not just going to loot every house I can find for those things." Elrohir nodded as they both made their way into the hallway. "I will go and look for sheets, or anything alike." Aragorn said before he started walking. He once again encountered several elves that had fallen asleep, quite literally. After a while, he finally managed to find a storage unit. Except from some cleaning tools, the room was empty. With a sigh, Aragorn continued his search. It took him another hour before he returned to the royal quarters, with his arms full of dusty sheets, and after two more walks, several more pillows, and two quilts.

"I thought you were lost." Elrohir remarked when he ran into Aragorn, with a ellon in his arms.

"Elves do not need blankets against the cold." Aragorn sighed while he raised an eyebrow. "It was not like they have blankets laying around at every corner."

"I remodelled the parlour before I started to gather the first elves." Elrohir said as he entered the parlour after Aragorn. He back wall as already lined with sleeping elves, while the furniture was either moved aside so it would take up the least space, or moved from the room, now standing in the hallway.

"Can you help me with the sheets for a moment, then we can make them all a little bit more comfortable." Aragorn pointed to the large pile of sheets he had deposited next to the door. Together with Elrohir, they shook the dust from the sheets before covering the already gathered elves.

"I have had only two hallways so far." Elrohir said when all of the elves had been properly covered.

"And we have many more to go." Aragorn nodded. "I think I am going to collect some water for them to drink when they wake. Besides, I would like to have a proper wash and some clean clothes."

"I agree that we cannot help them when we smell like decayed spider." Elladan said with a weary smile on his face. He was glad he had already bathed first thing after he made the fires for the oven.

"Is the bread already finished?" Elrohir asked, he was growing hungry.

"It is cooling on the counters now. It will be another hour before we are good to eat." Elladan explained as he looked around the parlour. "Has Thranduil already awakened again?"

"I will go and look." Elrohir said.

"Since you have had the chance to wash yourself and change into clean clothes, I will go and do that as well." Aragorn said before he slipped from the room, seeking out the royal bathing room. Both the twins made it to Legolas room.

"Do you think we should sent adar a message that we have arrived safely, and telling him in more details to what is going on in here?" Elladan mused as he went to pour a cup of water. Elrohir sat down on the edge of the makeshift bed Thranduil was still sleeping upon.

"Thranduil?" Elrohir softly called as he shook the elf's shoulder. After a moment, Thranduil groaned and tossed his head to the other side. "Saes, enchuio." Thranduil slowly blinked, before his eyes cleared. "Good morning. How do you feel?" Elrohir softly asked, quickly readjusting the pillows as Thranduil sat up. Thranduil glared at the elf, not replying to the question.

"How is Legolas?" He asked after he cleared his throat.

"Still very deeply asleep." Elladan replied as he gently wiped a soaked cloth over the prince's face.

"Shall I go and get some breakfast?" Elrohir proposed when he moved aside, so the elf-king could get up.

"Make sure you do not get any water from the kitchens. Even after baking bread it still smells funny." Elladan replied as he watched Thranduil, who slowly moved to the other side of Legolas' bed. Elladan handed Thranduil the cup so the father could help his son drink a little water, as Elladan helped the elf swallow.

When Aragorn finally made his way back to Legolas' room, he found the elf king stil sitting as Legolas' side, with a goblet of tea in his hands. While 'Dan and 'Ro were sitting in two chairs, eating some bread. "Have you left some for me?"

"Of course we did, gwador-nín." Elladan replied as he getured to the tray that stood in between their chairs upon a small table.

"We would have been horrible brothers if we had forgotten you." Elrohir smirked.

"Has Legolas not awakened yet?" Aragorn asked as he sat down with a piece of bread in his hands.

"Baw." Thranduil softly replied, not turning to the human.

"Do you have any idea how we possibly could awaken him?" Aragorn asked in between two bites.

"The only thing I could come up with is plunging him in a ice-cold bath. It might scare him awake." Elrohir said. "But it also could do more harm than good." He said before anyone could protest.

"He has to eat something, rather sooner than later." Elladan said as he finished his share of the meal.

"Have you not found some things on which we could maybe cook a thin broth?" Aragorn asked. "It might be the only way to get something nutricious into his system if he stays like this.

"Most of the things were all spoilt." Elladan shook his head.

"Dale." Thranduil softly said. "Sent them a letter. They can ship us goods."

"That is actually not a whole bad idea." Aragorn mused while a little smile played on his lips. Thranduil rolled his eyes before he sipped his tea. "I will go and write a letter to them." Aragorn said as he stood again. "I will go and see if I run into any more storage rooms for more sheets and blankets, or anything else we possibly could use."

"The parlour is as good as full." Elrohir nodded. "Bring anything that could be used as makeshift bed." The raven-haired elf nodded.

"Let's get you back to bed, aran-nín." Elladan said as he stood and took the empty goblet that was still cradled in the king's hands. Thranduil swatted away the hands that were about to help him up.

"Go and help those who are in more need." Thranduil said as he turned his attention back to his son, who was still unaware of everything that happened around him. Elladan sighed as he stepped away from the stubborn elf.

"Do not overdo it. Go and lay down when you feel like it." Elladan said before he slipped from the room together with his twin.

"Ai, Legolas." Thranduil softly whispered while he softly stroked the flushed cheek of his son. "What did I do to deserve this?" Thranduil gently moved so that he just fitted to lay on his side next to his son, without falling from the bed. He gently kissed the temple of Legolas, before gently running his fingers through the pale locks. Thranduil continued to watch his peacefully asleep son as sleep slowly crept upon himself.

* * *

When Aragorn returned around the afternoon, he found that half of the hallway was already full with sleeping elves. He dropped all the sheets and blankets he found in a pile next to the door, before he made several more trips up and down from the Halls of Healing, as well as the armoury.

"You found all this?" Elladan asked when he took a sheet and shook it before covering up the nearest elf.

"I remembered the way to the Halls of Healing, where they had more than enough fresh sheets and pillows. So I took all of them." Aragorn said as he also started with covering up elves, giving them also a pillow to make them a little more comfortable. "I kind of stripped all warrior packs from their bedrolls." He sheepishly added when his eyes fell upon the dark green bedroll.

"I am sure they would not protest once they are all well again." If they will ever get well again. Elladan added in his mind before he set out to cover everyone. "Maybe we also could take the beds from the Halls of Healing to the other bedrooms that are in here." He mused after a while as Elrohir carefully lowered an elf upon a bedroll.

"We could try so." Elrohir responded. "What time is it? It feels like I have been carrying elves for a week."

"Well past noon." Aragorn responded. "I am going to see if I can pour some water down Legolas' throat."

"We also should go and try that with them." Elladan said as he made a broad gesture. It was a slow task, getting the deeper asleep elves to drink something. Elladan praised the Valar upon that there were only two elves that had gathered so far that were as deeply asleep as Legolas. As soon as Elrohir returned with two buckets of fresh water, he joined his twin. Soon enough, every elf had a drink.

"Why are you frowning, gwador-nín?" Elrohir asked when he entered Legolas' room.

"I am not sure if I am annoyed, or need to find this very sweet and endearing." Aragorn said as he turned to his brother.

"This would be something nice for Legolas to see himself." Elrohir said and after a moment, they carefully moved the elven-king back to his own bed so they could properly tend Legolas' needs. Aragorn gently forced some more water down Legolas' throat. "It will be a while before we have found every single elf."

"We have gathered already a lot of them. We do all we can, but we must not overdo ourselves, or we will be of no help at all." Elladan said from his place that the doorpost. "I will go and see if our horses are near, before it becomes dark."

"Be careful, gwador-nín." Elrohir said. "I will go and fetch some more bread for our evening meal."

"I will cover up the elves that have not been yet." Aragorn said as he followed his brothers from Legolas' bedroom. Thirty minutes later the three brothers were once again gathered in Legolas' room. "We have still two bedrolls and several sheets and pillows left." Aragorn reported between two bites.

"The horses were still nearby and neither hungry nor thirsty. They will be able to keep on for a little while." Elladan reported as he he finished his share of bread.

"I think we could start early with gathering more elves. I would like to go to the dungeons to see if there are many elves that need our help. Were there many elves in the armoury when you were there?" Elrohir asked.

"I noticed Hest Deawin, who was asleep at his desk, and several warriors that had most likely just returned from their patrol."

"They will not all fit in this hallway." Elrohir mused as he looked at the human.

"We will put them in the next." Elladan said with a raised eyebrow. "I fear we came with too little if we are to tend to every elf in the kingdom."

"Then we should see if we can awaken several of the elves that are not that deeply asleep. There could be a good chance they will be able to help us out as they recover, and help us find the cause of this." Aragorn said, before he moved to the side of Thranduil's bed. He gently shook the elf's shoulder in the hope to give him a gentle awakening. Thranduil had to eat if he wished to gain back his strength. After a moment, Thranduil let out a soft moan before he opened his eyes.

"What do you want, adan?" Thranduil slurred, ready to curl up on his side, away from the man.

"Having you to eat and drink something." Aragorn said as he slowly helped the elven-king sit up against several pillows.

"I have no appetite." Thranduil replied when he found himself a little more awake.

"You will have to eat something if you wish to regain your strength." Aragorn reasoned as he took a small platter with a piece of bread, and a cup of water.

"Stale bread?" Thranduil asked as he eyed the lump of bread on his lap.

"I sent a letter to the Mayor of Dale requesting supplies. I hope they will be here in the next couple of days."

"I baked the bread this morning." Elladan said. "I will have to do for the next couple of days." Thranduil slowly picked up the lump and sniffed it, before he took a small bite. Thranduil ate slowly, but finished his lump.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he took the offered cup from the human.

"I cannot force bread down his throat. The risk of something bad happening is too big." Aragorn softly explained. "When the goods of Dale come here, we will be able to make a thin broth, that we can try and feed him." Thranduil nodded, satisfied with the solution that was offered.

"Could you summon Feren for me?" Thranduil asked after he sipped from the cup.

"I do not think we have encountered Feren yet." Elrohir replied after a moment, but he could not remember that he had seen the elf's face. "I will go and look for him tomorrow morning." He promised.

"Galion, or Tegalad?" Thranduil tried as he slowly settled on the bed again.

"I think I remember seeing Galion in the storage room in the kitchens." Elladan nodded. "But I have not seen your head-councillor."

"Me neither." Elrohir added when the elf-king looked at him.

"Do you have other elves we need to be looking for?" Aragorn asked as he gave the elf's shoulder a soft shake. Thranduil gave a soft hum before he turned his attention to the man beside him.

"Cervus, Cervus might help." Thranduil thoughtfully said. "I still need to hear the reports from Deawin and Hérion." He added after a moment.

"We will go and find them as well." Elladan promised. "Now go and sleep, aran-nín." Elladan came close and gently draped the sheet over the tall elf. It took mere moments before the blue eyes fluttered closed. "Let us go and make another round of drinks before we go and sleep."

* * *

Dictionary:  
Ellon - He-elf  
Adar - Father  
Saes - Please  
Enchuio - Awaken  
Gwador-nín - My Brother  
Baw - No  
Aran-nín - My king  
Hest - Captain  
Adan - Man


	10. Searching

_"Well, send for him immediately!" -King Stefan_

It was near dawn when Aragorn awoke. He felt refreshed, ready for a new day of hard work. Aragorn washed himself and went through Thranduil's wardrobe in the hope there was something he possibly could wear. He was quite surprised when he also found several pairs of simple tunics and leggings in the far corner. After a moment he decided to go for the green tunic with a matching brown pair of leggings. When Aragorn made his way to Legolas' room, he found his brothers already tending to Legolas.

"Good morning." Aragorn softly greeted. "Any change?"

"Baw." Elrohir lightly shook his head. Aragorn sat down and quickly ate something.

"There is another bedroom in the hallway that is still empty." Elladan said after the twins had finished with tending to Legolas. "Maybe we could put there the people that might be able to help us figure this out."

"I will go to the armoury and see if I can retrieve the two captains." Aragorn nodded. "Then I will go and see if Cervus is in the Halls of Healing."

"I will go and see if I can find Galion or Feren." Elrohir replied with a nod.

"That leave me to stay here." Elladan said, much to his own dismay. "Would you mind filling several pitchers for me?"

"I will do that first." Elrohir nodded as he gently brushed the pale locks of the prince. "Then I will be back in a little bit." He said as he gathered two empty pitchers.

"I will be back soon as well." Aragorn replied before he departed as well. On his way to the Armoury, he encountered several elves. Aragorn brought them back to the hallway that eventually met with the hallway that lead to the royal quarters. After eight trips with elves, the hallway to the Armoury was free of sleeping elves. Aragorn found hest Deawin where he had found him yesterday; asleep in his chair behind his desk. He must have a sore neck. Aragorn mused as he gently tried to rouse the sleeping captain. Aragorn had been trying for a little while when finally, the eyelids of the Mirkwood Captain fluttered. "Saes, Enchuio." He softly called, which had the desired effect.

"Suilad?" Deawin greeted with a sleep filled voice.

"It was about time you would wake." Aragorn told him with a little smile before he withdrew his hands from the ellon's face.

"Are we under attack?" Deawin asked as his eyes grew as big as saucers. Aragorn easily managed to push the captain back into his seat while he shook his head lightly.

"Have no fear. We are still safe for now." The human gently said, trying to ease the captain's fear.

"Who are you?" The Deawin asked when he finally had calmed down enough to notice that it was neither a warrior nor a guard standing before him.

"I am Estel." He introduced himself. "I have come together with my brothers upon the call of your king."

"The king…." Deawin softly mused, as if he tried to remember something.

"I am sure he would like to see you." Aragorn said after a while.

"Who would like to see me?" Deawin curiously asked.

"The king." Aragorn simply replied. "Let me give you a hand." He said as he helped the captain upon his feet.

"What is happening?" Deawin asked as he paled and started to sway upon his feet. Aragorn wrapped his left arm around the guard's middle, before he even considered replying.

"We are not quite sure, but we are trying to help as best as we can."

"Is it not better you take me to the Halls of Healing?"

"It would have been if it was for the lack of healers that could assist us." He replied with a raised eyebrow as they very slowly walked back to the royal quarters.

"What about Cervus?" Deawin asked, rather surprised.

"I have not seen him yet." Aragorn replied. "I will go and seek him after I delivered you to your king." Deawin nodded as they slowly entered the royal quarters. " 'Dan? 'Ro?" Aragorn softly called as they neared Legolas' room.

"Estel?" Elladan asked as he popped his head out of Legolas' room.

"I found Hest Deawin." He said with a little smile. "Is Aran Thranduil awake?"

"He is dozing on the moment, but I think we can awaken him." Elladan said as he waved them over.

"This is Legolas' room." Deawin softly commented when they entered the room. Aragorn nodded and helped the captain sit on a chair that was next to Thranduil's bed.

"Legolas is quite unwell." He softly informed him before he went to shake Thranduil's shoulder. After a moment, Thranduil let out a soft moan before his eyes slowly opened.

"What do you want edan?" Thranduil almost grumbled before he brought up his hand to rub the sleep from his face.

"I have brought Hest Deawin for you. If I remember correctly you wanted to speak with him." Aragorn explained, but he only received a blank stare back.

"Did I?"

"Don't you remember about all the spiders we encountered on our way to here?" Aragorn asked with a frown. This was not the first time Thranduil had forgotten something they had talked about.

"What about the spiders?" Deawin asked. "How close were they?"

"We encountered them before the enchanted river." Aragorn told them and watched as Deawin thought about that.

"We need to send some warriors to make sure they will not come any closer." Deawin replied after a long silence, in which Thranduil had fallen back into his slumber. "Where is Hest Hérion. I need to speak with him about this matter!"

"I will go and seek out hest Hérion and healer Cervus." Aragorn replied as Elladan offered the other captain a glass of water and a piece of bread.

"Be careful." Elladan said. Once again Aragorn was on his way to the Halls of Healing.

* * *

Elrohir looked around as he returned to the massive kitchens of the stronghold. He had not seen either Feren or Galion when he had filled several pitchers for Elladan. They had to be somewhere else, but where? Elrohir mused as he exited the kitchens again and took a small and unsuspecting hallway to his right. The hallway led downward a little before splitting in several more corridors. These hallways were bleak if he had to compare them with others he had searched in so far. He opened the first door he encountered and found to his surprise that he entered a small bedroom. Elrohir smiled to himself. He must have found the servant quarters. The door opposite of the one he had opened, turned out to be something that looked like a common room. It was nicely decorated with a fireplace and many cosy seats around. He found an elf, comfortably sleeping on a settee in the corner. After a moment of thinking, Elrohir returned and looked in every room he could get to. He did not find Galion or Feren but collected several elves in the common room.

They could return later for them, he had other elves to find first. As Elrohir started to walk back to the kitchens, he noticed that he had missed another small hallway. There were three doors in the small hallway. As he tried the first door, he entered a slightly bigger room than that of the servants. It had place for a sofa and a big chair, and a rather large wardrobe. The second room he tried, looked mostly similar, except someone was home. Elrohir was about to turn away when he noticed the four-poster bed was occupied. On closer inspection, 'Ro found one of the two elves he had been looking for.

"Galion?" Elrohir softly asked as he softly brushed away the stands of hair, so he could see Galion's face. The Head-servant lay curled up on his side, while the light sheet was clutched between two fists. Elrohir decided it was the best that he would see if there was someone else in the other room. When he found the other room empty, he decided to try and rouse Galion. Galion was deeply asleep, and Elrohir managed to get the slightest reaction then he pressed a cold, damp cloth to his face. "Ma, you can do it. Saes, enchuio!" He called a little louder than he had aimed for. Galion gave a little jerk before his eyes finally fluttered.

"Hmm." Galion hummed with all the intention to turn away from the presence and continue to sleep.

"Do not go back to sleep." Elrohir said while he shook Galion's shoulder.

"You know… What to do." Galion muttered under his breath, clearly mostly asleep, assuming some servant came to ask something.

"I know what to do, but I need you awake for that." Elrohir replied as he picked up the wet cloth again and ran it again over Galion's face.

"Just leave me be." Galion complained as he blindly pushed at the arms before attempting to roll upon his other side.

"Aran Thranduil requested your presence." Elrohir informed him as he managed to prevent Galion from completely rolling over. Galion tiredly cracked an eye open to see who prevented him from getting back to sleep.

"Who are you?" Galion asked in alarm when he did not recognise the face that loomed over him.

"Elrohir Elrondiôn." Elrohir formally introduced himself. "Are you well enough to walk over to the royal quarters?"

"Why would I need to go there? I serve in the kitchens. You need to call for Feren otherwise."

"We have yet to locate Feren. It would be still very useful for us if you would accompany me to your king." Galion gave a small nod before he sat up. "Just take it easy." He suggested when Galion paled. Elrohir held out a dressing gown for the ellon to step in. Slowly the two of them made their way to the royal quarters.

"Estel!" Elrohir called when he noticed his foster brother a little further up the hallway. The human trotted up to them.

"Mae govannen, Galion." Aragorn greeted. "I am going to find Hest Hérion before I will go and search for Cervus. I will return when the sun starts setting, no matter if I found them or not."

"Good luck." Elrohir responded and intended to quickly move back to the royal quarters.

"Maybe it would be best to seek healer Cervus first." Galion said, still a bit confused to what was going on.

"I will go and seek him soon enough." Aragorn assured. "I'll be going now." He announced as he continued his way, passing the two elves. Soon enough, Aragorn found himself back in the armoury. All the remaining elves were comfortably placed together, even though the warrior captain was not there. Aragorn slowly combed through the many rooms that surrounded the Armoury. Still not able to find the captain, Aragorn wracked his brain on possible places where he could find the elf. He was about to give up and walk to the Halls of Healing when he passed the doors leading to the training grounds.

"Here goes nothing." Aragorn whispered to himself before he threw open the doors. Several elves were upon the stones of the training grounds. Certainly, something had happened on the point that they had fallen asleep. He recognised several ellyn from Legolas' troop. Sure, they had been sparring with each other when they had fallen asleep while one of them had tried to go and get help, and barely managed to reach the door before he fell asleep. Among them, to his joy, he found Hest Hérion. Elija, Haldon and Evilya were the others that were fast asleep. Aragorn kneeled next to Evilya who was closest to the door. The ellon lay face down with an arm outstretched. Hoping that his half lidden eyes were a good hope that he would awaken more quickly, he turned him over and shook his shoulder.

"Evilya?" Aragorn loudly called as he gently flicked the elf's cheek, noting that there were the remains of a scrape on the other. Checking the elf, he also found some healing scraped on his right palm, and the knees of his leggings full of holes. Aragorn watched as the elf slowly blinked. "Are you awake?" Aragorn softly asked as the tell elf slowly struggled to sit.

"I think so." Evilya said after a long moment.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he gently held one hand on the shoulder of the elf.

"Not so good." The elf replied. Aragorn sat with him for a little while, before the elf finally raised his head. "I feel a little bit better."

"That is good to hear." Aragorn softly said. "What do you remember?"

"What do you mean?" Evilya asked.

"What is the last thing you remember before you fell asleep?"

"I do not know." The ellon replied after a while. "What am I supposed to remember? Have I forgotten something important?"

"Do not worry, I was just being curious." Aragorn quickly assured. "I am going to see if the others also awaken." After a little while, four faces hovered above the face of their captain, who was not near awakening.

"It is of no use." Elija complained after they tried to awaken their captain for a good ten minutes.

"Do you think you are all strong enough to walk back to the royal quarters?" Aragorn after he let out a soft sigh.

"I think so." Evilya replied, and Haldon gave a small nod.

"What would we need to do there?" Elija asked, rather confused.

"There my brothers and I can take proper care of you all." Aragorn replied as he gathered the still asleep captain in his arms and carefully stood. The three other elves slowly clambered to their feet and slowly started to follow the human. " 'Dan? 'Ro?" He called as he entered the royal quarters.

"Estel?" Elrohir asked as he walked out of the room, he had put Galion in.

"Can you take care of Hest Hérion for me?" Elrohir held the door open. Aragorn put the captain on the first bedroll he saw. "Come in." Aragorn motioned as the three elves hovered in the doorpost. "You can choose a spot."

"What do you want us to do here?" Elija asked, as he continued to hover in the doorpost.

"Nothing really." Aragorn shrugged. "Maybe staying awake until you all have eaten something, as well as something to drink."

"What is going on?" Haldon asked as he lowered himself upon one of the other bedrolls.

"We are not quite sure, but we intent to help every way we are able to." Elrohir replied as he started to hand out cups of water.

"I am going to see if Elladan needs something before I will go to the kitchens for some food." Aragorn informed the younger twin. Elrohir gave a nod before the man walked to the next room. "What are you doing?" Aragorn curiously asked as he noticed that the elder twin was struggling with a pair of sheets, along with Legolas' empty bed. Thranduil was wide awake, cradling his still asleep son to his chest. Thranduil's cheek leaned against Legolas' head and gently pressed it against his shoulder, while his long fingers threaded through the soft hair.

"At least Legolas' kidneys are still working." Elladan softly said as he mentioned to the pile of damp sheets.

"We should have known that this would happen sooner or later, with all the water we forced him to drink." Aragorn commented as he walked over to the king and prince. He noticed that Legolas looked freshly washed, his damp hair limply falling over his shoulder. "You bathed him?"

"Ma. I thought it was the best. 'Ro helped me bathing him." Elladan replied. Aragorn helped him making Legolas' bed again.

"Shall we move Legolas back to his own bed?" Aragorn asked, half to Elladan and half to Thranduil. In response, Thranduil tightened the hold on his son, cradling him closer. He shook his head lightly, slightly amused. "I am going to the kitchens. Was there a lot of bread left?"

"Two loaves, I think." Elladan replied as he sat down on Legolas' bed.

"I found Haldon, Evilya and Elija, who are awake." Aragorn explained to the unspoken question on his brother's face. "Hest Hérion was too deep asleep for me to awaken this moment."

"I will bake some more bread tomorrow." Elladan replied with a nod. In a few more days they would have more supplies.

"I will be back in a little bit." Aragorn replied before he tracked down to the kitchens, where he took a loaf of bread, before returning. "Elrohir?" Aragorn asked as he popped his head inside the sitting room.

"You have brought bread?" Elrohir asked as he looked up from where he was crouched next to the Warrior Captain.

"I have." Aragorn confirmed and tore the bread into two and handing it over to the other elf. "We will save you some."

"Hannon-le." The other elf replied before he went over to the three still awake warriors. 'Ro divided the bread among the awake elves and made sure all of them had enough to drink before he made his way to Legolas' room.

"Saes, let me put Legolas back to his own bed." He heard his twin say as he entered the room. Elrohir raised a brow at the elven king who as his son still on his lap, now almost crushing him with determination to keep him there.

"I can eat with Legolas right here." Thranduil argued.

"I do not doubt it, but you cannot sleep like that." Elladan argued back, clearly annoyed.

"How about you can sit with him tomorrow again?" Aragorn asked, trying to make some kind of bargain. "Besides," Aragorn's head perked up, "We cannot take care of Legolas if you hold him. You want us to help him get better, right?" Thranduil seemed to think about this before he gave a small nod and loosened his hold upon his son. Elladan and Aragorn gently lifted the prince back to his own bed. Elrohir quickly stepped in, providing the tired king with a small piece of bread and a cup of water. Thranduil mindlessly nibbled at the bread, as he watched how Aragorn and Elladan carefully forced some water down his son's throat.

"Do you think Legolas is already getting better?" Thranduil softly asked as he handed the cup to one of the twins, he did not care which one it was.

"He is still warm to the touch, so I do not dare to say right now. We need to get some food into him." Aragorn replied who still sat on the side of Legolas' bed.

"Have you sent a message to Dale? They can send food up the river for us."

"We have. It should arrive in a day or two." Aragorn replied as he accepted a piece of bread. Thranduil nodded approvingly.

"It is time for you to go to sleep as well." Elladan gently said as he took the empty cup from the king's limp fingers and helped him settle down. "Sleep tight." Thranduil muttered something under his breath, that neither of the occupants of the room understood.

"I think I am going to sleep as well." Aragorn responded after he had finished his meagre meal.

"Good night, tithen gwador." Both of the twins responded before the human retired for the night.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Baw - No  
Hest - Captain  
Saes - Please  
Enchuio - Awaken  
Suilad - Hello  
Ellon - He-elf  
Aran - King  
Edan - Man  
Ma - Yes  
Mae Govannen - Well met  
Ellyn - Elves  
Tithen - Little  
Gwador - Brother


	11. Delivery from Dale

_"Aw, come on. For an extra bucket of oats? And a few... carrots?" -Prince Phillip_

"Could we ask a favour from you?" Elladan asked as Haldon, Evilya and Elija had finished their breakfast.

"What do you want us to do?" Haldon asked.

"We expect goods from Dale. We have a lot to do and thus cannot wait until they finally arrive. Would you mind going and watch until the edain come?"

"When do you expect them to arrive?" Evilya asked.

"Later today or tomorrow. Do you think you could do that in exchange for a good bowl of soup after the goods have arrived?"

"That sounds good to me." Evilya nodded. "Do you want us all three to go?"

"You may go with three. I want at least two of you together. I am sure the edain mean no harm, but you might never know."

"Are you going to join us?" Haldon asked, looking to the young warrior next to him.

"There is nothing else I can do, can I?" Elija replied.

"Well you can help me giving the asleep elves to drink."

"I think I will join the watch for the delivery." Elija replied after he wrinkled his nose. He was a warrior, not a nurse.

"Hannon-le." Elladan asked as he walked away, only to return with a small leather pouch in his hands. "This must be more than enough to pay them for the delivery."

"Then we shall be on our way." Haldon said as he accepted the pouch with silver and gold coins.

"You can find one of us in Legolas' room. If you have not returned by dusk, my brothers and I will come and seek you." Elladan called after them before he fetched two empty pitchers to go and fill them. The three brothers tended all the elves that lay in the hallway.

"I will go to the armoury to tend the warriors." Elrohir said as he took the empty pitcher in his hand.

"We still need to find Feren and Cervus." Aragorn remarked. "I will go and seek them after I sent the promised letter to Ada."

"We promised indeed." Elladan mused. "I will go to the Halls of Healing. Maybe I can find some useful herbs, and Cervus." He agreed.

"Shall we meet back at Legolas' room after noon?" Elrohir asked.

"We will." Both of his brothers responded before they all three went their own way. Aragorn found his way to Thranduil's study, where he wrote the letter he had promised to send.

_Elrond,  
_ _I write you to let you know we safely arrived at the stronghold. We encountered spiders, but they eventually proved no problem. Thranduil's words were more than true.  
_ _Strange things have happened at the Mirkwood stronghold. Most of the elves as deep asleep, and we managed to wake but a few. Thranduil himself we managed to wake, but I regret to tell you that Legolas is so deeply asleep we feared he had passed to the halls of Mandos.  
_ _We have yet to figure out what exactly has happened, as well as the best ways to take care of elves that are as deeply asleep as Legolas. We do our best to keep all elves provided with water, and soon enough we will have supplies from Dale so we can try some broth.  
_ _If there are any other things that might help us, I would really like to know.  
_ _Estel_

When the ink dried, Aragorn rolled up the small scroll. Now he only had to find a bird that could bring the message to Imladris. The human wandered through the halls for a while, trying to think of a place where the elves would hold their messenger birds. Eventually Aragorn made it outside where he found the birdhouse next to the stables. Two birds were inside, and they looked at him curiously. Big open windows allowed the birds to come and go as they pleased, while a discarded pouch lay on the middle of the floor, empty of bird snacks. He approached the birds carefully and reached out to the first one. When his fingers got a friendly nip instead of a hard bite, he proceeded to tie the scroll to the bird's leg.

"Fly to Imladris, mellon-nín." Aragorn told the bird before he sent him off. Making his way back to the royal quarters, Aragorn's attention was caught by an open door of a storage room. "Anyone in here?" As Aragorn walked closer, he noticed that several things had fallen over in the cupboard. As he moved several things out of the way, Aragorn found an elf inside, fast asleep.

"Feren!" He called out in surprise as he recognised the elf. Feren gave a soft moan, but nothing else happened. He must be sore. Aragorn mused as he watched as several more things tumbled from the cupboard. He gently tried to move the elf, only resulting in knocking over a pile of folded linen. After a few more careful tries, Feren lay still asleep on the hallway floor. Aragorn threw everything back in the cupboard before he quickly closed the door. When everything would be all right again, it would be the least of their problems.

"Let's get you back to the others." Aragorn whispered to the elf before he gathered him in his arms and started to make his way back to the royal quarters.

"You found Feren." Galion softly replied when Aragorn gently put the personal servant of Thranduil next to the head-servant.

"I must admit that it was more a bit of luck than anything else." Aragorn replied with a little smile before he took a cup and filled it with water. Feren drank as Galion closely watched his friend.

"I am glad you did." Galion agreed.

"I have to go and do other things now. Hopefully Cervus will be able to join you both." Aragorn said before he made his way to Legolas' room to see if either of his brothers were there.

"There you are. I feared some bird had attacked you." Elrohir softly joked as he sat next to Thranduil.

"By luck I found Feren half buried in supplies in a cupboard. He is resting in the other room now." Aragorn informed the younger twin and King.

"Is he awake?" Thranduil asked, who really wanted to speak to his personal servant and long-time friend.

"I did not manage to awake him, but he is not sleeping very deeply. I think he will awaken soon."

"Saes let me know if he does." Thranduil almost pleaded.

"I shall." Aragorn promised. "If you have nothing else of importance for me to attend, then I will go down to the Halls of Healing to see what Elladan is doing." Aragorn said, receiving a nod from Elrohir.

"I shall stay here." Elrohir agreed.

* * *

The three elves soon arrived at the river gate. They sat down in the sun, soaking up the warm rays as they listened to the river and forest sounds.

"It feels good to be outside again." Elija quietly commented. He loved to sit on the side of the river.

"I feel like a lizard, needed the sun to gain energy." Evilya commented as he spread out his limbs so he could soak up the most sun.

"As long as we do not go and take a catnap…" Haldon replied while a small smile played on his lips.

"I'll try not to." Evilya said as he went to sit again. That would at least minimise the chance he would fall asleep while basking in the sun.

"Good." Elija muttered. The three warriors soon fell silent, just enjoying sitting there. He was about to fall asleep again when the young warrior was suddenly jerked awake when Evilya jumped to his feet.

"Our delivery had finally come." Evilya grinned. His mouth already started to water at the thought of soup.

"Hail, shipper of Dale." Haldon greeted as he opened the gate so the man could row his small boat further up the river. When the boat was tied to a wooden post, the elves started to unload the goods. "We are very grateful." Haldon told the man, and his two sons before he handed over the small pouch. The man weighed the pouch experimentally before he nodded.

"We were happy to help." He decided.

"We will contact you soon about more goods." Haldon replied before Elija untied the boat and cast the line back to one of the sons. Both of them waved before the current slowly started to push them down stream.

"I think it is best that we bring these to the kitchens already." Evilya commented before he heaved a sack with flour upon his shoulder. Haldon took two crates filled with greens, and Elija followed with dried meat. Three more trips from the dock to the kitchens were required before all the goods were properly stocked.

"I think it is time to inform the three young warriors." Haldon said as he had a last look over the supplies. Evilya and Elija nodded before they slowly tracked their way back to the royal quarters. Haldon knocked on the door of Legolas' room.

"Come in." A voice called a split second later.

"Good afternoon." Haldon greeted when he stepped into the room. "The supplies from Dale are already in the kitchens."

"Hannon-le." Elrohir said with a smile.

"That is Legolas?" Evilya softly asked as he stepped closer to the asleep elf.

"I regret to say that he is." Elrohir nodded. "I am quite sure that with the supplies he will be able to grow stronger."

"Has he awoken yet?" Haldon asked as he looked at the young elf, remembering the determination he knew the elf possessed.

"I fear not. But he has not worsened either as far as we are concerned." Elrohir said before he handed the elf a damp cloth. Haldon gently ran the cloth over the warm skin as an uneasy felling settled in his stomach. "If there are other things we can do to help, I will gladly do so."

"That is good to know." Elrohir nodded as he poured a cup for Thranduil, who had watched the exchange curiously.

"There are still many elves that we have not tended to yet. Most of them are in the hallways that are either not or barely known to us. I believe that there are also still elves that made it to their homes before they fell asleep." He explained.

"What would you like us to do with that?" Evilya asked.

"Either way they need to be brought in here, as you have seen that already many sleeping elves line the walls of the royal quarters. Many of your warrior friends are still in the armoury where I tended them this morning."

"Have you seen Briadir and Samiell?" Elija hopefully asked after he realised he had yet to see the two others from their troop..

"The two others from your troop?" Elrohir guessed.

"Ma. Are they among the warriors in the armoury?" Elija pressed.

"I do not think I saw them there. Maybe you can come with me tomorrow to look for your friends. If they are not in the armoury, you can go and seek them."

"That sounds like a good plan." Haldon replied before he stifled a yawn.

"I believe it is about time you go and take a nap." Elrohir said with a slight amused smile. "I am thankful for your help today, but you are still suffering from whatever made you all ill. You have to take it easy for a while."

"A nap sounds very good." Evilya said while a tired smile spread over his face.

"I shall come and awaken you when your well deserved meal is ready."

"Hannon-le." All three of them responded. "Good afternoon, your majesty." They bowed before they went back to the sitting room.

"Time for some well deserved nap." Haldon responded before he curled up on his side on his bedroll. Elija loudly yawned and stretched before he also curled up on his own bedroll.

"Hmm." Evilya hummed before his eyes glazed over in elvish sleep.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Edain - Men  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Mellon-nín - My friend  
Saes - Please  
Ma - Yes


	12. First Step

_"Now, yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" -Fauna_

"Elladan?" Aragorn called when he entered the Halls of Healing.

"Over here." Came the reply. Aragorn found Elladan in a storage room, looking over several jars.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn curiously asked.

"I'd like to make a tea for Legolas. I have no idea what kinds of herbs I suppose to use. There are several herbs I have never heard about." Elladan gave a small shrug as he looked up after he put down a jar he was holding.

"I don't think adar ever taught me about herbs that suppose to awaken people, only how to put them to sleep." Aragorn replied as he looked over all the labels. "Maybe a berry tea would help."

"We need them fresh, and I do not know where to find them, and if they grow this time of year." Elladan said with a shrug.

"Did you find Cervus?" Aragorn asked after a moment. Surely, the healer could help them and answer maybe a couple of questions.

"I have not found him yet." Elladan shook his head. He had not looked very hard yet.

"Shall we go and seek him before we try to break out heads about a tea?"

"Maybe Cervus could supply us with some ideas." Elladan agreed before the two set out to seek the healer. The two of them checked everything around the Halls of Healing, finding no trace of the healer, not even in his study.

"Have you already looked behind these doors?" Aragorn asked as he motioned to the two doors at the far end of the Halls of Healing.

"I have not. I have no idea what supposed behind those doors." Elladan replied as he joined Aragorn's side. "I think it is the perfect time to find out." He said with a chuckle before he went to the right door.

"It looks like a private room." Aragorn commented as he opened the door to the left.

"A good hiding place too." Elladan commented a few moments later as his eyes fell on a figure that was curled upon the bed. "Cervus is in here."

"How is he?" Aragorn asked as he entered the right private room.

"Asleep." Elladan replied with a shrug.

"Besides from that?"

"He seems unharmed. We should try to awaken him." Eventually, with a little bit help of cold water, that managed to awaken Cervus. The healer blearily looked up at the two figures that seemed to loom over him.

"Can I… Help you?" The healer asked after he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe when you are feeling a bit better." Aragorn kindly said and handed the elf a cup of water.

"You seem familiar, but I cannot seem to place you." Cervus said after he drank from the cup.

"I have visited Mirkwood once or twice before. I am a friend of Legolas." Aragorn said with a little smile. "And you might have treated us once or twice for injuries." He sheepishly added.

"Imladris?" The healer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma." Elladan said. "I am the eldest of the twins of hîr Elrond."

"Did hîr Elrond come with you?" Cervus hopefully asked. Maybe he would know why he felt so sleepy the last few days.

"I fear not. Things were too busy in Imladris for him to leave." Elladan explained.

"Alas, then I shall write to him. I have been meaning to do so, but I never found the time."

"I will provide you with some parchment tomorrow." Aragorn agreed.

"Do you think you can get Cervus to the Royal quarters?" Elladan asked.

"I think it would be the easiest if Cervus would be able to walk there, and that is way easier when he is supported on both sides."

"That is okay." Elladan nodded. "Are you ready to go to the royal quarters?"

"What do you want me to do there?" Cervus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We gathered all the sleeping elves there. It will be the easiest if you also went there. It is easier to care for many when they are together."

"I understand." Cervus nodded as he looked at both figures. "Are Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas there as well?"

"They are indeed." Aragorn nodded.

"Are you ready to come with us?" Elladan asked again.

"I believe so." The healer nodded before he shuffled over to the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold stone floor. Together the two of them heaved the healer upon his feet and slowly walked back to the royal quarters. "Would you mind to take me to aran Thranduil and caun Legolas first?"

"I think we can do that." Aragorn agreed as they continued through the hall.

"Good afternoon." Elladan softly greeted as they walked inside Legolas' room.

"Suilad, Cervus." Elrohir greeted with a little smile as they let the healer sit on the edge of Legolas' bed.

"How many elves are asleep?" Cervus asked as he looked in the direction of their king. He had seen the many elves that lined the walls of the hallways, but he had no idea how many that were there and if they were all gathered in the hallways they passed.

"Too many. I believe all of them are asleep, but it ranges from lightly, to very deeply." Elladan softly commented as he made a small gesture to Legolas. Cervus turned to Legolas, looking at the crown prince curiously. The healer carefully examined his closest patient, who was one of the worse according to the Imladris visitors.

"What have you already done for him?" Cervus asked as he finished, finding a slight fever as well as that Legolas was barely responsive.

"So far only fed him water, as well as bathing him a couple of times with a cloth." Cervus nodded as he took a moment to think.

"I will start making some soup once the goods from Dale have arrived." Elladan said.

"He indeed needs something more than just water, and some broth might do the trick. I think we all need to do is have patience and see if Legolas wakes on his own." Cervus carefully concluded. What had happened to them, and how could it have happened that Legolas was in such bad shape?

"It was but a moment ago that the warriors of Legolas' troop returned, claiming that the goods from Dale were stacked in the kitchens." Elrohir piped up.

"Then I will immediately start with making some soup. I promised them." Elladan said.

"That sounds good, I am starving." Aragorn said with an impish grin.

"You will have to wait a good two hours before you can even think to try a bit from the soup." Elladan returned with a smirk before he quickly walked out of the room. The upcoming hour hand a half Elladan spent cutting up the fresh greens and boiling water with several herbs. A lovely smell spread though the kitchens before Elladan tasted a little bit of the soup, adding a bit more salt. After he was satisfied, he made his way back to the royal quarters. "The soup is about to be finished." Elladan informed Aragorn who was on his way to Legolas' room. "What do you want me to bring for Legolas?"

"About to be time." Aragorn replied as he petted his empty stomach. "A small bowl with just some clear fluid. And a small spoon, like a dessert spoon." He added thoughtfully. "I think you can also bring something for Thranduil up. I shall awaken him now."

"Then I will be back in a moment." Elladan agreed as he turned to go back to the kitchens. The elf assembled a tray with a small bowl of clear broth for the prince while for the king he made a bowl of salad with a bowl filled soup, and Legolas share of filling. As he arrived back at Legolas room, he found king Thranduil wearily looking up at his human brother. "Where is Cervus?" He curiously asked, quite sure the healer would have tried to say as long as possible.

"He stayed with Legolas for a bit when you were busy with the soup. He grew sleepy again after a little while, so he is asleep with the other elves in the sitting room."

"At least someone who puts up no fight." Elladan said as he put down the tray so Aragorn could take the bowl with clear broth. "Are you hungry, your majesty?" Elladan formally asked before he walked over to the king with the tray. "I am no Feren, so I hope it will be good enough for you."

"Hannon-le." The weary king replied as the elder twin put the tray upon his lap. "It looks better than a piece of plain stale bread." He softly commented as he watched the greens swirl around in his soup.

"I am glad. Then you should make sure it does not turn cold." Elladan encouraged before he turned his attention to the other elf that was in need of some good nutrients. It took both him and Aragorn over an hour before the managed to spoon the broth down Legolas' throat. In the beginning they feared the broth was too warm, and halfway through the bowl that it was too cold. Alas, Legolas never showed a sign of discomfort or anything else. Thranduil quietly watched them as he enjoyed his own dinner, quite content with the food the peredhil had managed to serve him. He would have to write Elrond soon, thanking him about the help they have gotten so far, and updating on everything that had happened since his sons had arrived.

"I am going to see to the others for their well-deserved dinner." Elladan said when he eased Legolas back upon the bed.

"I will help you, that will be several trips less to the kitchens and back." Aragorn agreed as he looked up to Thranduil, seeing that the elf was about to finish his dinner. After a half hour spent walking back and forth between the kitchens and the royal quarters, everyone who managed to awaken had been served a bowl of soup with either some buttered bread or some salad. Aragorn stopped several moments to see the other elves eating contently and in some cases quietly speaking to each other as if it was the most normal thing in the world. With a little smile on his face, he continued ringing empty bowls back to the kitchen before walking back with full bowls to serve those that had not eaten yet.

A long hour passed before Elladan found that everyone had something to eat, he could start carrying trays of dirty plates and bowls back to the kitchens. Once he had washed and dried all the ceramics, he served three bowls of still warm soup with some buttered bread.

"That was about time." Elrohir commented with a smile as soon as he saw his twin appear.

"If you helped, you would have gotten your dinner earlier." Elladan commented as he walked inside Legolas' room. Thranduil was already asleep wit his empty tray on the bedside table.

"It smells very good, gwador. Who knew you had a hidden talent in the kitchen? I thought you had none." Elrohir joked as he took a thick slice of buttered bread and a bowl.

"I wish you were more grateful for your food." Aragorn said as he thanked his brother as he also took a slice of buttered bread and a bowl.

"You should not say anything, Estel. You have been bugging me the moment you knew the good from Dale had arrived." Elladan said as he sat down with his tray and started eating. Elrohir snickered before he started to consume his dinner.

"I am going to do another round and going to the armoury." Aragorn said when he had finished eating.

"You can collect and bring the empty bowls to the kitchens?" Elladan asked. "That would spare me an extra trip if you are there already."

"No problem." Aragorn nodded before he was off to the armoury.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Adar - Father  
Imladris - Rivendell  
Ma - Yes  
Hîr - Lord  
Aran - King  
Caun - Prince  
Suilad - Hello  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Gwador - Brother


	13. Troop Mates

_"Not wa-Oh, dear, what an awkward situation." -Malificent_

"Where do you think Samiell and Briadir are?" Elija asked as they stood in the armoury but had not found the two missing elves from their troop.

"Both of their families live in the stronghold. I am sure they are at home." Haldon replied as looked at the sleeping elves at his feet.

"I know where Samiell lives, she invited me over for dinner once." Evilya replied.

"What are we waiting for then?" Elija asked.

"Okay, we will go." Evilya said. They tracked through the hallways for over half an hour before they came around a hallway with small houses hewn from stone. "One of these houses must be the home of Samiell."

"You do not remember more exactly?" Elija asked with raised eyebrows.

"It was long ago, and maybe, I had a little too much wine before I left for the night." Evilya said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"That leaves us with no other option than check every house." Haldon said with a shrug.

"But what if we do not find her here?" Elija asked.

"Then we shall seek elsewhere." Haldon replied as he walked up to the nearest door, trying it. All three of them agreed before they started to try the doors, which some of them were locked, while others were not.

"This door is open." Elija called after he tried the door.

"Go and see if there is someone inside. Try and wake them as gently as possible. And if they do not awaken, we should bring them back to the hallway close to the royal quarters." Haldon said as he tried to open a door, finding it closed.

"I know what Elladan or Elrohir said." Elija replied, he still could not tell the twins apart, neither that he cared about it. Elija found the home empty.

"I have got a husband and wife." Evilya called when he found the pair asleep in their bed. After a while he managed to awaken both the husband and wife. The warrior quickly explained the situation to them, as there was a strange elf in their bedroom.

"I either found empty homes, or closed doors." Elija informed Evilya when he came outside, followed by the couple.

"Have you found Samiell?" Evilya asked when Haldon joined them.

"Baw. Two empty homes." He replied.

"Should we go and pick locks then? I have never done so before." Evilya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can show you, but I need to get something for that." Elija replied as he dashed away.

"Do I want to know how he knows?" Evilya asked as he turned to Haldon.

"If I remember later, I will ask him." Haldon shrugged before he and Evilya helped the couple to the end of the hallway that would lead back to the armoury. A little while later he returned with a small leather pouch in his hand.

"Just let me do it, then you can go and look." The young elf said as he took two thin metal pins from the pouch before he started to pick the first lock. It took a moment before it clicked. "You can go in; I will do the next." The first house with the picked lock turned out to be empty.

"I found Samiell's home." Evilya called after he searched through the second house Elija had managed to pick the lock. The two other warriors rushed over to find the elleth sprawled out in a chair in front of the long burned-out fireplace.

"Her parents are in here." Haldon called out as he stood in the master bedroom.

"Samiell has siblings?" Elija asked as he walked back onto the small hallway.

"She has several." Evilya confirmed. If he remembered correctly, she was the youngest of the lot. He walked up to Elija so he could show him. Two elleths were asleep in one room, while in the other were two ellyn to one of them had an elleth in his arms.

"Do you want to see if they all awaken?" Elija asked.

"We can at least try." Evilya said as he walked up to the ellon with the elleth in his arms and started to shake them both. It took them over an hour to awaken all of them. Luckily all of them awakened.

"Where is Samiell?" Elija asked at the two brothers.

"She is not here?" Meren, the eldest of the two brothers, and first-born asked.

"I can't remember when I saw her last." Gwaeron, the other brother with the lady in his arms shrugged.

"As long as she is not outside of the stronghold." Oranor, the middle sister replied before she rubbed her eyes.

"We should go and find her." Galfîn softly replied.

"That is why we came here." Evilya agreed. "But we are still suffering from the thing that made us fall asleep. It is very dangerous to go about, especially now that our troops are still recovering and have not been active in a while. Maybe creatures have come too close now that they have the chance."

"What do Hest Hérion or Deawin say about this?" Meren asked, rather concerned.

"We still have to have a proper talk about this, but I believe we are all keen to restore the patrol, for everyone's safety." Haldon nodded.

"How can we help?" Galfîn asked.

"We have to stick together, that is the best we can do. "I do not know how you all feel right now, but there are still other elves in several of the houses we have not visited yet. We like all of them to be either brought to the armoury or to the royal quarters." Haldon explained.

"What would they need to do at either of them?" Gwaeron asked.

"Nothing really. We just gathered other elves on either place. It is easier to take care of others when they are all close by." Evilya explained.

"Can we help you?" Meren asked as he got to his feet.

"You all need to gain back a bit of your strength before you can." Haldon replied as he steadied the first-born.

"Where do we go?" Oranor softly asked as she also slowly climbed to her feet.

"The armoury is the closest. If you can walk there it would be very great." Evilya said. "We are going to move all your neighbours there with you. If you have a little patience, you can all walk together." Soon enough the whole family was joined by several other elves, and Elija made sure they all safely reached the armoury.

"It is already crowded in here." Gwaeron complained as he noticed all the warriors that were gathered around, which most of them were all asleep.

"The halls around the royal quarters are even more crowded. It will have to do until we are all better." Elia explained as he spread out several pillows he had brought from the houses.

"All?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are trying to say that there we have contracted some Adain disease?"

"Not quite…" Elija shook his head and helped some of the elves lay down. For most of them, the short trip had drained them of the little energy they had. "Even Haldon, Evilya and I are still suffering from the thing that made us ill."

"You do not look very ill…" Gwaeron concluded as he looked at Elija.

"But I am growing tired a lot more quickly, which is also something not elf-like." Elija shrugged as he helped the elf sit down. "I am sure either of the two are getting Cervus, who will have a look at you all."

"Healer Cervus is not ill?"

"He is, I fear. But he is already also getting a bit better."

"How about Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas?"

"Both of them are ill as well…" Elija said, pulling a grim face. "Aran Thranduil is on bed rest of orders of the healer."

"That is indeed a very sad thing to hear." Gwaeron agreed.

"Saes, try to rest. I will go and seek the others, and them most likely return with something to eat for you all." Elija said before he left the Armoury to find his fellow warriors. He ran into them halfway through the way back to the houses. Both of the warriors had an elf in their arms. "Are there many more that need to be carried?" He asked.

"We need one more trip." Haldon replied as he continued to walk. Soon enough all three went for the second time to gather the asleep elves that had not managed to awaken.

"I will get Cervus." Elija said as he gently put down the elleth.

"Go and see if he is awake, otherwise he can come tomorrow." Haldon replied.

"Shall we get some food?" He asked Evilya. Soon enough the three warriors met again, Elija with empty hands as Haldon and Evilya carried both two trays with several bowls of soup.

"Cervus was asleep, so we will make sure he will come when he is awake tomorrow." Elija promised as he helped to hand out the bowls. All awake elves dug in eagerly.

"I believe we soon have to ask for a second delivery from Dale." Evilya said with a little smile. He knew he needed a lot more food soon enough, especially if more and more elves would get better. Maybe when the patrols would be set up, elves could return to their gardens to see if their crops would be still edible. "I shall go and speak about this with Elladan if you like."

"We will do that tomorrow." Haldon agreed. "Let's go and eat ourselves." The two others agreed as they went to the kitchens before they returned to the sitting room in the royal quarters.

"Where is Briadir? We have looked everywhere!" Elija complained as he sank down on his bedroll.

"We will find him." Evilya replied with a small sigh, glad that he could finally rest again. Haldon handed out for each of them a bowl of soup and a piece of bread with cheese.

"Hannon-le." Both Elija and Evilya replied.

"I believe we have earned it." Haldon agreed as he sat down there as well. The three warriors ate in silence as they enjoyed their meals.

"I think there is one place we have not looked yet." Evilya mused aloud when he had almost finished eating.

"Where have we not looked yet?" Elija curiously asked.

"The royal bathing chambers." Evilya replied with a raised eyebrow. "I think it would be worth looking there, however small the chance is that we both might find there."

"We will go and look there tomorrow. Otherwise, we need to go and search outside of the stronghold." Haldon Seriously replied. "But for now, I would like to go and sleep." The elf yawned before he put away his tray. The others also piled up the bowls before they lay down.

* * *

In the morning they were woken as Elladan or Elrohir entered the room with more food, gently awakening everyone who would, and giving them something to eat. The three warriors also received a piece of bread.

"Shall we go and look for Briadir?" Elija asked as soon as he had finished his bread.

"We will go in a moment." Evilya nodded as he poured three cups so they also could drink something. They quietly drank something before Elija jumped to his feet. After a small nod, Haldon climbed to his feet, followed by Evilya.

"Let's go and look there." Haldon said as they made it over to the Royal bathing room. As they walked into the large room, a funny smell hit them.

"Ai, Valar! I do not need to see that!" Elija exclaimed when he noticed Briadir laying naked on the steps, with his feet into the long since hot and soapy water.

"Samiell is over here." Haldon called as he carried Samiell in his arms as she was wrapped in a large towel. Evilya dragged their friend from the bath before he also covered him with a towel.

"Will she be all right?" He asked.

"I think she will. I will go and find her a dress and bring her to her family." Haldon said before he left the royal bathing chambers.

"I found some leggings!" Elija called after a moment. When Briadir was at least dressed a little bit, Evilya and Elija took him back to the sitting room where they had stayed from the moment the Rivendell elves came to visit.

"Cervus?" Evilya asked as he wiped all the stray raven hairs from Briadir's face.

"Did you finally find them?" Cervus asked when he came over, recognising the other warrior.

"He was together with Samiell in the bathing chambers." Evilya nodded. "We just want to make sure he is okay and will be waking soon."

"Where is Samiell?" Cervus asked as he started to look over the warrior.

"Haldon brought her to her family, who are staying in the armoury currently. I am very sure they will be very happy that we finally found her."

"Then I will go and look after her tomorrow. I think Briadir will be okay. He is not sleeping too deep. He will be waking in the next couple days at last." Cervus concluded after he finished his quick examination. He made sure the warrior's feet were completely dry, before he helped the others settle him in a free spot in the corner.

"It is a good thing we did not need to go search outside of the stronghold." Evilya said. "it is a long time ago I have been outside…"

"I would love to go outside." Elija said. "We should ask either hest Hérion or hest Deawin what we should be patrolling."

"We are not allowed to go on a patrol without a full troop." Haldon said with a shrug. "It is not like Legolas will walk through the door and call out lazy asses to work. But I think we indeed should see that at least some of the guard posts are getting positioned again." Elija and Evilya nodded. When they went to look, they found both captains asleep.

"Should we wake them?" Elija asked, looking at both of the ellyn.

"I do not think they will like that so much." Haldon shook his head lightly. "We could make sure we will have dinner with them."

"That sounds like a better plan." Evilya agreed. "I think I am going to the armoury, getting my things ready."

"I am coming as well." Elija said when he had no better idea. Soon enough, the three warriors were in the armoury, doing one of the many routine chores.

* * *

Dictionary:

Baw - No  
Elleth - She-elf  
Ellyn - Elves  
Ellon - He-elf  
Hest - Captain  
Adain - Human  
Aran - King  
Caun - Prince  
Saes - Please  
Hannon-le-Thankyou


	14. A Sparkle of Hope

_"Then, she can undo this fearful curse?" -King Stefan_

Elladan sighed as he once again ran a cloth over Legolas face. It was in the middle of the night and he was beginning to feel wary. "Ai, Legolas. Why are you doing this to us?" He softly muttered looking at his unresponsive friend. Evilya, Haldon and Elija were already doing better, being able to stay awake longer, and even helping out taking care of the many other elves. Even the elves that were as deeply asleep as Legolas had shown something that they were alive. With a small sigh, Elladan sat down in the chair that stood next to Legolas' bed. He carefully put his socked feet on the foot end while he took Legolas' clammy hand in his own.

The elder twin snapped to awareness when he felt something. A single candle was still burning, casting the room in a dim light. There was no one who could have awakened him as both Thranduil and Legolas were fast asleep. He was about to settle again, when he felt it again. It was very minimum, but he had felt it. Elladan almost felt like dancing when he noticed Legolas' hand gave a small twitch.

"Just hold on. We will make you all better." He whispered with a grin as he cradled the hand against his face, but no more twitch came.

"You look awful. Did something happen?" Aragorn asked as he stepped in the room, first thing in the morning, noticing the elder twin sat hunched over, with Legolas' left hand still pressed against his right cheek.

"Did you say something?" Elladan asked as he straightened.

"I asked if something happened that you were seated like that." Aragorn quietly bustled around the room, filling a cup with water and drenching a cloth.

"Legolas gave a first sign that he is still among us." Elladan replied while a grin spread over his fair features.

"Really? What did he do?" Aragorn curiously asked as he handed the cup to Elladan before he gently propped up the prince of Mirkwood.

"It was not much, but I think I felt his fingers twitch." Elladan explained as he put the hand back on Legolas' stomach before dribbling some water down Legolas throat.

"Then he is hopefully a little closer to awakening." Aragorn replied as he allowed himself to smile. "If he would only start to swallow upon his own…" He sighed as he gently massaged the elf's throat.

"That would make things a lot easier." Elladan agreed. "I will go down the kitchens for breakfast. Have you already eaten?" He asked when the cup in his hand was finally empty.

"Baw, I will stay here and try to awaken Thranduil."

"Then I will be right back." Elladan agreed before he slipped from the room. Elladan Soon enough returned with two trays in his hand. Thranduil was awake and aware when he entered the room. "Good morning, aran-nín."

"Good morning." Thranduil greeted back as he took the tray with his breakfast. "I would like to go around to see how everything fairs." Thranduil said as he started eating.

"Walking around?" Aragorn asked as he took a piece of bread.

"It will give my people hope if they see me up and about." Thranduil reasoned.

"We can go for a little bit." Aragorn agreed after a moment. Maybe it would strengthen the king, and lift his own spirits. After they had finished eating, the human fetched some clean clothes for the king to at least make him look a little presentable. Aragorn spent a half hour on brushing the silken locks as Thranduil watched him holding a hand mirror. "Are you satisfied now?" He asked as he put the brush down.

"It will have to do." Thranduil sighed as he slowly climbed to his feet and Aragorn helped him slip into the light summer robe. Aragorn steadied the elfking by gently holding his arm as they slowly walked through the familiar hallways, occasionally stopping to speak with other elves. The elves that Thranduil spoke to, brightened up at the sight of their king, walking around, even if he was supported by an edain at his side. It visibly gave them hope, knowing their king was upon his legs again.

"Let's take a little break." Aragorn said as he lowered the king on one of the chairs in the sitting room. He had already decided he would not walk the king to the armoury, as the elf would most likely be asleep before they could return, and he was not going to carry the tall elf, no matter how light they were!

"Aran-nín." Soon came the voice of Hérion who shuffled closer on his knees.

"Good day, Hest Hérion. How are you fearing?" Thranduil asked, looking at the captain. He was awake as well, but he was not recovering as quickly as Deawin who joined after a moment, sitting down with them.

"I am not quite well yet." Hérion admitted and Deawin gave a small nod.

"Do you know how your warriors and guards are?" Thranduil asked, slightly curious.

"We have three elves form Legolas' troop that are up and about helping the Imladris elves, but not much about the others." Deawin said. "But we still should discuss the safety of the stronghold."

"We have to set out patrols and guards as soon as possible." Thranduil agreed.

"We have not enough elves yet to form a patrol, and I believe they were not well enough to go for a half day shift already." Deawin said. "I will go and have a look in the armoury tomorrow to see if there are more healthy elves that might be able to take some short shifts and put up a scedule to at least keep our gates guarded."

"You should pair them, then at least one can be awake when truly something does happen, which I really hope does not." Hérion commented.

"First go and see who is healthy enough. Bring Cervus with you when you go. We do not need to endanger more lives than we need." Thranduil decided.

"I will." Deawin agreed.

"How many elves have you gathered?" Thranduil asked Aragorn after a while.

"What, oh, ehm…" Aragorn stuttered. "A lot. I have no idea how many exactly. I think we found most of the elves. Although I do not know if there are many elves living outside of the stronghold, because we did not gather those." Aragorn shrugged.

"As long as they be left alone and no one bothered them, they will be fine, I believe." Thranduil cautiously said. "We can care for them when we know we are safe. You found Feren?"

"Ma, we found Feren and he also has been recovering for a bit. He and Galion gave us some good tips about things we needed to know, or how to flavour certain things to your taste." Aragorn rather cheekily replied.

"What did I do?" Galion's sleep filled voice drifted over as a figure in the far corner slowly sat up.

"Good afternoon, Galion." Aragorn said with a smile as he went to pour a cup of water for the head-servant.

"Aran-nín." Galion blurted as soon as he noticed Thranduil sitting in the room. The cup of water slipped form his hands in surprise as he human next to him also was forgotten. Galion softly gasped as the cold water seeped in his nightgown.

"You should keep calm." Aragorn gently but with an amused smile said. "Aran Thranduil will not just disappear. He felt already good enough to make a short walk, so we did." Aragorn said as he helped the elf change into a dry nightgown. Aragorn helped Galion to Thranduil's side.

"It is very good to see you, Galion." Thranduil said, and a little light in Thranduil's eyes made him look fairer instead of more tired.

"I am very happy you are already feeling a bit better." Galion said. "Is there anything I can do for you, aran-nín?"

"You should be resting so you can get better." Thranduil said, looking at the still tired servant.

"I could not have said that better." Aragorn said. Then the human turned to Thranduil "It is time you also should return to your own bed." Thranduil scoffed at that.

"You are beginning to look a little tired, aran-nín." Deawin carefully said. "You must not overdo yourself otherwise you will only make it worse." The captain said. He did not want to recall how many times he heard those words from Cervus. Aragorn first helped Galion back to his bedroll, and then Hérion before he helped Thranduil to his feet. "I believe we will come and visit soon again." Aragorn said before he took Thranduil back to Legolas' room.

"There you are, it is almost time for dinner." Elrohir cheerfully said. "I will go and get you all something to eat."

"Hannon-le." Aragorn said and made sure Thranduil had settled himself properly. Elrohir soon returned with several bowls of broth and some bread. They all ate in silence and when they all had finished, Aragorn set out to feed Legolas.

He gently pushed the small spoon with broth upon Legolas tongue before closing his mouth. He was about to massage his throat when Legolas gave a small jerk, before he started to cough, very weakly. Aragorn quickly ditched the bowl upon the nightstand before he hauled the elf up against him, gently patting his back. Elrohir rushed over and watched as Legolas went limp again after several more coughs. Elrohir gently wiped the spilled broth from Legolas' mouth and chin before he helped Aragorn lower him back onto the mount of pillows.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked as he watched the scene with fear creeping in his chest.

"He inhaled his broth, but I think he will be fine now." Aragorn replied after he listened a moment to the elf's breathing, with his ear on Legolas' chest. He heard the elfking sigh softly, and just for a moment, several emotions filtered over usually blank face.

"He will be all right." Elrohir assured. He clearly also had seen it.

"I would prefer if these words would be confirmed by Cervus." Thranduil stated.

"I will go and get him after Legolas finished his broth." Aragorn promised.

"I rather want him to be here now." Thranduil argued.

"I will go and get him." Elrohir said as he quickly got up to call the Healer over. Two minutes later, Elrohir returned with Cervus in tow. The healer's hair looked dishevelled, and his robes were wrinkled. Aragorn quickly explained what happened before he stepped aside to give Cervus room. After several long moments, Cervus sat back before he turned to Thranduil.

"Legolas will be all right. It sounds like he coughed up everything he might have inhaled." Cervus concluded his findings.

"Hannon-le." Thranduil softly said, satisfied with the examination of the healer.

"How are you doing, aran-nín?" Cervus asked as he slowly got up before sitting down again as the side on Thranduil's bed.

"I am well." Thranduil quickly replied, not wanting to become the target of the fussing of a healer. Cervus raised his eyebrows before he shook his head lightly.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Cervus asked as he took in his king's face.

"There is no need for you to look over me." Thranduil protested as he healer gently placed his hand against his cheek.

"I see all the need." Cervus replied, satisfied when he found that Thranduil's temperature seemed to be normal. "And you know that on such moments, you are not to argue with me." Thranduil huffed, knowing the ellon before him was right, even if he did not agree. Cervus continued to prod Thranduil and asked him several questions before he was satisfied. "I think I am going back, to sleep." Cervus replied before he wished his king a good evening. Aragorn had watched the two elves with an amused smile upon his face.

"I think it is a good idea if you went to sleep as well." He suggested. Thranduil snorted as he shook his head.

"One moment you made a right asumption and you think you can order a king about." Thranduil replied. Aragorn smirked.

"Goheno-nin, aran-nín." Aragorn said with a little smile. "I thought the word of a healer could count higher than a king if it would concern the king's health."

"Too bad you are not the head-healer of Mirkwood."

"Too bad I am a son of Elrond and pretty well trained as a healer, if I may say myself." Aragorn still smiled as he made sure Thranduil was comfortable. "The sooner you get your strength back, the sooner you can kick our Imladris' butts out."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Thranduil replied before his eyes glazed over in elvish sleep, exhausted of the exciting day.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Baw - No  
Ma - Yes  
Aran-nín - My King  
Edain - Man  
Hest - Captain  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Ellon - He-elf  
Goheno-nin - Forgive me


	15. First Shift

_"I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight." -Malificent_

"This is what we have now that is suppose to defend us?" Thranduil asked a little sceptically as he looked at the four warriors that sat together, while Haldon, Evilya and Elija stood behind them.

"I think they are well enough that they can do a little work." Cervus explained. "Soon enough more warriors can join them, but I am quite certain that the ellyn before you will be able to stay awake more than a couple of hours, without the need that they suddenly feel very sleepy."

"And you want them to go in pairs?" Thranduil asked as he looked at Deawin.

"Ma, aran-nín." Deawin nodded. "A few hours at the time."

"Then we do not have enough Maethyr yet to simply guard our grand entrance." Thranduil sighed. "Very well. Is there any way we can help getting more elves back onto their feet?"

"I fear not. I do not know what is ailing them, so we will have to wait until their bodies get rid of it by themselves." Cervus softly said. "The good food does help regaining their strength, but there is little of that we can give the elves that cannot eat their selves."

"Legolas." Thranduil softly said as his eyes flashed.

"I assure you, your majesty. Legolas will get better, it will only be a matter of time before he will awaken." Cervus quickly said.

"Or before he stops breathing." Thranduil bitterly said. Haldon, Evilya and Elija quietly gasped.

"Legolas is not doing that badly, is he?" Evilya softly asked. He did not want to know if the answer would be yes.

"He has not really shown us anything that he has been waking up since that the Imladris brothers have arrived. I do not know how long the prince can hold on in this state." Cervus whispered.

"Can we visit Legolas for a bit?" Elija asked when they were outside of the armoury.

"I think you can, if aran Thranduil does agree?" Cervus asked. "I think you need to sit down for a bit." He gently told Thranduil who started to look rather pale.

"Baw, hannon-le." Thranduil said as he pushed away the helping hands.

"Thranduil!" Cervus exclaimed as he took Thranduil's arm to steady him. "I warned you that you were not strong enough for such trip yet." The healer scolded as they slowly made their way back to the royal quarters. Thranduil was exhausted by the time he was back into bed. The three warriors felt like they were imposing on the scene as Cervus helped the king undress, before he tucked him in. "Do not stay too long." Cervus said before he left them alone.

"Legolas?" Elija softly asked as he walked up to Legolas and took a warm hand in his own. Thranduil warily watched as the two other warriors carefully took place around his son.

"You know we really miss you. You can't imagine that I am looking forward to go out and destroy some spider nests." Evilya softly spoke. "I am curious about you would be dreaming about, for it must be really dark with your eyes closed…" Thranduil drifted off into elvish sleep with the soft talking of the three warriors on the background. Haldon, Evilya, and Elija stayed for a while longer, softly speaking to Legolas, really hoping their friend heard them.

"It is not good he feels so warm." Haldon softly said when they were back in the sitting room.

"Fever is never a good thing." Evilya softly said. "I really hope that Cervus is right and he will wake up soon. His hand felt like a dead bird in my hand."

"Would you think that the broth is enough to keep him from going hungry?" Elija wondered.

"It will help delay it, but he needs to eat more than they can spoon into him." Haldon replied, he had heard both twins speak to each other about the very same thing. "We can only hope that the broth will help him grow at least a little strength." The others nodded before they sank into silence, all taken up by their own thoughts.

* * *

It was several days later when Aragorn was again feeding Legolas some broth when it went wrong again. He felt his stomach drop as Legolas coughed weakly. The elf's head lent upon his shoulder as the human patted his back gently. "Do you think he is getting worse?" Aragorn whispered, holding Legolas up in a half hug.

"I hope he is not." Elladan softly replied as he reached for a cloth to wipe Legolas' face clean. He felt a soft twitch of a muscle underneath his fingers as he was about to lift Legolas' face. "Maybe he is getting better." Elladan softly said as he picked up the bowl.

"What do you want to try?" Aragorn asked as he twisted a little bit so he could see his foster brother. He was rather curious why he thought that Legolas was getting better.

"Can you support his head so it is not leaning upon your shoulder. Maybe this is easier." Aragorn had his right arm wrapped around Legolas back, while with his left hand he supported Legolas' head.

"Is this good enough?"

"Ma." Elladan proceeded to feed Legolas another small spoon full of lukewarm broth. He was about to go and help Legolas swallow, when the muscles twitched underneath his delicate fingers. "I think Legolas is getting better." Elladan said after he fed Legolas another spoon full, and after a moment, the elf swallowed on his own again. A smile grew on Elladan's face as he continued to feed the elf until the bowl was empty again. "Would you mind to try like this again tomorrow?"

"If it helps Legolas, I am willingly to try almost everything." Aragorn as he gently lowered the elf back onto the bed. "We should show Cervus. He can tell us if we are right to feel happy that he is finally improving."

"All we can do is try." Elladan softly said and squeezed Aragorn's shoulder. "I am going back to the kitchens to see if the warriors have already brought the fresh food."

"I will come down soon to help you." Aragorn agreed with a small nod before the elf left him. It was a good thing Thranduil was in the sitting room with Galion and Feren. He made sure everything was clean and Legolas was provided with everything he could need before he also left for the kitchens, but not before walking into the sitting room.

"Good afternoon, Estel." Galion greeted. "I would like to know when I could start upon some light duty again."

"I am going to the kitchens in a moment. You may accompany me to there and see how you feel after your walk." Aragorn thoughtfully said.

"Hannon-le." Galion responded. "I fear I have no clothes here to dress in." He added after a moment when he realised he could not just walk through the hallways in his nightgown.

"Do not worry about dressing." Aragorn said with a little smile. "We will lend a robe from Thranduil, and most elves will not find it strange to see the others in their sleeping attire. It is no problem at all." He assured as he got up and retrieved the robe for the head-servant.

"Hannon-le." Galion said as he pulled on the dressing down. With a small nod, Aragorn ushered the elf from the sitting room and slowly walked to the kitchens.

"Maybe you have an idea about some dishes that are the favourite of the Mirkwood elves?"

"Let's see what we still have in here, then I can probably cook up something that will be in the liking of our royal family." Galion agreed as he tried to keep up with Aragorn's large strides. "Would you mind?" Galion breathed after a moment as he reached out to grab Aragorn's arm.

"Are you tired already?" Aragorn asked a little concerned.

"Just do not walk so fast." Galion replied as a sheepish expression spread over his features.

"Ai, goheno-nin." Aragorn replied. "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I thought it would be okay, but it appears it is not, at least for now." Galion sheepishly said.

"I will find you a stool so you can sit for a little bit." Aragorn agreed and went to walk slightly behind Galion, so the elf could set the pace that was comfortable for him. Galion softly sighed as he sank down at a stool at the big table in the middle of the kitchens. "Are you still glad that I took you here?" Aragorn asked as he looked at the tired face from the servant.

"I still am." Galion responded as he looked around the familiar surroundings. "How long have we been asleep? I have never seen it become dusty in here." Galion softly wondered.

"I am not sure, long enough for sure, but not long enough for complete bad things to happen." Aragorn replied as he cleaned off the table, before pouring heaps of flour on the table and adding water. Galion gladly helped making bread. An hour and several breads further, Aragorn noticed Galion was fighting to stay awake. "Well, I think it will be time for you to get back." Aragorn said with a little smile as he went to wash his hands. He then helped Galion to his feet and supported the elf as they slowly made it back to the royal quarters.

"Hannon-le." Galion tiredly said when the human helped him lower himself back on his bedroll.

"You are very welcome, and I am glad for the little help." Aragorn replied as he made sure the ellon was comfortable. Galion yawned and within the next few moments, he was fast asleep with half lidden eyes.

"He is out like a light. What did you do with him?" Elrohir asked as he watched over Aragorn's shoulder as the man took a moment to observe the sleeping elf.

"He came to the kitchens and helped me bake bread." Aragorn told him as he turned around and walked back to Legolas' room so he would not bother any of the other sleeping elves. "He still needs a lot of recovering but I do not think it would be a problem if he would come to the kitchens every other day or so. As long as he feels up to it."

"We can still use all the help we can get." Elrohir agreed.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Ellyn - Elves  
Marthyr - Warriors  
Ma - Yes  
Aran-nín - My king  
Baw - No  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Ai - Oh  
Goheno-nin - Forgive me  
Ellon - He-elf  
Elleth - She-elf

* * *

"Oh! There is someone inside!" The small goblin like orc shrieked in delight as the peeked through one of the few small windows of a small cabin. They were with a few orcs that made it to the other side of the enchanted river, and they had just run into their first cabin. The cabbages and carrots crushed under their heavy boots before they easily forced the door open.

"This will be mine." The Uruk said. "If you do not get out of my way, you will be my snack." He snarled before he pushed the goblin-like orc away to gain entrance of the small cabin.

"I found it first!" The goblin-orc shrieked.

"Too bad for you." The Uruk snarled back before he advanced on the elf and soon sat feasting upon the unfortunate elleth. Only when the Uruk had filled his belly, the other orcs had a chance to feast themselves at the fresh meat. It was a good thing the elleth never awoke…


	16. Light

_"They say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true." -Princess Aurora_

It was if deep eternal darkness surrounded him. A place where the light of the moon and stars would never reach, deeper than any goblin cave would ever go. Soft sounds surrounded him. First it was only a strange buzzing sound until he could recognise them as voices. They were familiar voices, he knew he had heard those before. It was not his ada's voice, he would know if it was him.

Something moved his hand. It was gentle, but feeling cold against his skin. His fingers intertwined with other fingers because the other hand made him do so. Only a moment later, something warm touched the back of his hand, accompanied with something spiky. The spiky things gently scratched the back of his hand as small gushes of warm air tickled his fingers. Legolas tried to wiggle his fingers in the hope the scratches and tickles went away. Alas, this only made the other hand hold his more tightly.

The voices slowly grew clearer around him. "Do you think…" "I believe…" "Long enough…" He could finally catch small parts of a conversation that was going on. "Just give him a little more time." The o-so familiar voice called, even if he could not place the voice. If only light would reach him. Ai, why was it that dark? Legolas almost startled himself when he moaned. It sounded so loud in his sensitive ears! He once again was made aware of his hand as it was gently squeezed.

"Open your eyes Legolas." A soft voice sounded near his ear. Open my eyes? Legolas fuzzed mind asked himself. Why would they been closed in the first place? "You can do it." The voice encouraged. Had someone stuck his eyes shut? It took Legolas a while before he had mustered enough energy to make his eyes flutter. "That is it." The voice sounded again. It sounded almost excited, encouraging to try again. He tried again, and for a half second, a dim blurry picture entered his foggy mind. After several long moments, he tried again. "There you go." The voice gently said as he finally managed to keep his eyes open. It took too long for his feeling before his eyes finally focused upon the familiar ceiling.

"Legolas?" A voice to his right asked. Slowly Legolas turned his face to the voice that had called him. Legolas looked at the face, before a small smile grew upon his own.

"Estel." Legolas barely whispered, his voice rough of disuse. Aragorn smiled silently thanking the Valar. Legolas watched the man, only several moments later realising it were his stubble that scratched the back of his hand.

"Would you like to drink something, Legolas?" A voice on his other side asked. Legolas blinked twice, trice before he realised that he was not just seeing two images.

" 'Dan, 'Ro." Legolas rasped giving them a tired smile.

"Nên?" One of the twins asked again. After a moment, Legolas gave a small nod. Aragorn gently eased him up in a semi sitting position as one of the twins held the cup against his lips. He made a feeble attempt to reach for the cup. His arm gave an odd jerk and moved but a little, not coming from the blanket.

"Take it easy." Aragorn gently said as Legolas sipped from the cup.

"Ada?" Legolas asked when Aragorn had lowered him back onto his bed.

"He is asleep here in the bed next to you." The human gently told him as he smoothed out the pale blond locks. "We will explain it to you when you are a bit more awake." Legolas gave a small nod, already feeling tired again. On his own accord, his eyes started to flutter shut.

"Do not fight it, Legolas." Aragorn gently said when he jerked himself awake after a second.

"Ada?" Legolas sleepily asked.

"He is right over here, Legolas." Legolas struggled as he wanted to see his ada, only managing to exhaust himself.

"Go to sleep, Legolas. He will still be here when you awaken." One of the twins promised.

"Baw." Legolas roughly exclaimed, even if it did not sound louder than a harsh whisper. "Saes." Both of the twins shrugged before they gently helped Legolas upright.

"See, your ada is asleep." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded, taking in the sight of his asleep father. After a moment, the twins lowered the elf back once again. "Do you think you can go and sleep now?" Legolas gave a small nod before his eyes fluttered close again. This time Legolas did not fight it as the darkness once again surrounded him.

"Sleep well, Legolas." The three voices chorused before Legolas was asleep again.

"Are you okay, gwador-nín?" Elrohir asked when he was sure Legolas was asleep.

"I am. I am just very relieved that he finally awoke." Aragorn replied, sending the twins a little smile.

"It took him long enough. Do you think we should tell Thranduil tomorrow morning?"

"I am not sure. He will be either pissed that we did not awaken him, or very relieved that his son is finally getting a bit better."

"We will see that tomorrow. I will go and see if I can still sleep an hour or three." Aragorn said as he got to his feet and yawned.

"Sleep well, tithen-gwador." Both twins said in unison while they grinned.

"Good night." Aragorn returned. It took him a few minutes to undress before he crawled underneath the sheets of Thranduil's bed. It took him but a few seconds before he was fast asleep.

* * *

Two days passed before it looked like Legolas made an attempt to awaken again. "What is happening to Legolas?" Thranduil called out in alarm as Legolas gave a small jerk and tossed his head to one side.

"He might be waking." Elrohir explained as he tried to assure the worried father. He joined Legolas' side, gently taking his hand in his own. "You are safe with us, Legolas." Elrohir softly spoke as he gently gave the prince's hand a squeeze. "Awaken and see for yourself." It took a little while before Legolas finally managed to open his eyes. "You are doing a very good job, take your time." Legolas softly moaned as the bright light of day hit him, making his eyes hurt. It was but a moment later that Thranduil scrambled from the bed, and slightly wobbly made it over to the other side of Legolas' bed.

"Open your eyes for me." Thranduil softly said, taking Legolas' left hand in his own.

"Ada?" Legolas slurred as he made a feeble attempt to open his eyes again. After several long moments, Legolas blinked up at a blurry picture that in contrast with the other blurry picture that was nearby, had no dark surrounding what he assumed had to be a face.

"Ada is here, tithen Lass-nín." Thranduil assured with a soft squeeze of the hand he was holding.

"Ada." Legolas hoarsely stated once again, now that his eyes finally managed to focus.

"Have something to drink, Legolas." Elrohir advised as he poured water in a small cup.

"How can I help?" Thranduil asked as he watched the dark-haired elf for a moment.

"You might be able to support him, by sitting behind him." Elrohir proposed as he gently sat Legolas up so that Thranduil could sit behind his son. Thranduil could not help but smile a little when the pale blond head of his son perfectly tucked beneath his chin as he cradled his son against his chest. Elrohir held the cup against Legolas' lips as the elf drank.

"Hannon-le." Legolas softly said as the burn in his throat lessened.

"How do you feel, tithen Lass?" Thranduil asked as he tried to pull up the sheet as he felt Legolas shiver.

"Tired." Legolas replied as he turned his head so he could look up to his father instead of the empty bed before him. Thranduil gave him a small smile before kissing his brow.

"Would you like to have some soup?" Elrohir asked. He knew he had to be quick if Legolas wanted to eat something before he would fall asleep again. Legolas turned his attention back to the other elf before nodding. "I will be right back with something for you." Elrohir said before he dashed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Evilya asked rather surprised after the other elf almost knocked him to the floor.

"Getting some food for Legolas!" Elrohir called over his shoulder. It took Evilya a moment before the words really came through. The warrior made it over to Legolas' room where he peeked inside. Seeing Thranduil's bed empty, he opened the door a little more so he could look at Legolas' bed. He could not help but smile when he saw Thranduil sitting behind Legolas, who had his eyes open and looked aware of his surroundings. Thranduil softly spoke as Legolas looked up to him. Evilya knocked before he opened the door and actually made it inside.

"Forgive me for interrupting." Evilya said with a small bow. "Elrohir almost knocked me over and mentioned that you were awake, so I had to see myself if it was true." He explained himself. "I will go in a moment." He said when Thranduil threw him a dirty look.

"Good to see you too." Legolas whispered.

"I am very glad to see that you are awake. I am sure the others also will be overjoyed to hear that." Evilya replied with a big smile. "I will come and visit soon. You have a lot of work to get better." The warrior slipped from the room as Elrohir rounded he corner with a filled tray in his hands. He held the door open for the Peredhil before softly closing it.

"I hope you will like it." Elrohir said as he put the tray on the bedside table. "I will help you, that way it will be easier."

"What is it?" Legolas asked as he looked at the bowl in Elrohir's hand.

"Broth with some greens. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'll try." Legolas softly replied.

"You have to tell me if there is anything." Elrohir pressed before he scooped up the first spoon full of broth. Legolas slowly ate savouring every bite Elrohir fed him. The small pieces of cooked greens proved no difficulty, but too soon Legolas began to tire. "Do you want me to stop?" Elrohir gently asked as it took Legolas even longer to swallow.

"Want to finish the bowl." Legolas replied after he finally swallowed the bite. Elrohir lightly shook his head.

"I will give you a few more bites, then I will leave you with your adar." Elrohir decided. The bowl was still half full with soup, and there was no way Legolas would ever finish it in this state. He continued to feed Legolas several bites before he put the bowl back onto the tray. "Try not to fight the sleep." He said before he stood and took the tray to bring it back to the kitchens.

"You did very well." Thranduil softly praised as he brought up his hand so his could run his fingers through Legolas' locks.

"I ate but very little." Legolas softly replied as he turned his head so he could look up to his father again.

"Are you full?"

"I am." Legolas gave a small nod as he slowly raised his hand so he could cover up his father's hand that held him up over his stomach.

"Then there is no problem, is there. You have not eaten for a very long time. I am sure Cervus will agree that you have to start with little bits again." Thranduil reasoned before he gently kissed Legolas' brow. "Why don't you go and settle? I can see that you are tired again."

"I slept very long. I do not want to go to sleep just yet." Legolas argued, knowing he really could not fight the sleep.

"I will stay with you until I am tired as well."

"Hannon-le." Legolas softly said, not keeping his eyes from his father.

"I can understand that you do not want to go and sleep just yet." Thranduil softly spoke. "But you will not help yourself if you try and fight the sleep just yet. I do not know how long either of us have been asleep, but it must have been long enough for dust to settle upon your blankets, and food to spoil in our kitchens. I know you will be strong again soon enough. We will need the help with almost all the other elves that have caught the disease as well. After we have grown better, we can also seek out the cause why we became ill in the first place. For now, you must gain strength, and therefor you also need to sleep."

"Ada?" Legolas softly asked as he heavily blinked.

"Go to sleep, iôn-nín. Ada will be with you." Thranduil gently continued to run his fingers through Legolas' hair, and watched as Legolas finally relaxed, falling asleep again. Thranduil was almost nodding off himself when Aragorn walked into the room.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked as he noticed the sleeping prince was still in the arms of his father. "Shall I help you getting to bed?"

"Saes." Thranduil replied. Aragorn gently hauled Legolas forward against himself so Thranduil could move from behind him. When Thranduil stood next to Legolas' bed, he lowered the elf back into the freshly arranged pillows.

"I heard Legolas ate something. Would you also like to eat something?"

"Some soup would be good." Thranduil replied as he bent over Legolas to wipe the stray hairs out of his face before kissing Legolas' brow again. He tightly tucked the sheet around Legolas before he walked back to his own bed.

"Then I will be right back." Aragorn agreed. True to his word, He returned several minutes later with a tray. He found that Thranduil had already settled himself comfortably in bed. "Here you go, aran-nín."

"Hannon-le." Thranduil said before he started to eat. "When do you think Legolas will awaken again?" He asked after he finished.

"That is very had to say. He might awaken tomorrow, but it also might be a week before he wakes again." Aragorn gave a small shrug before he took the tray again. "I will go and see if there are other elves that need my help." Thranduil nodded and watched the human leave. Aragorn helped out his brothers, glad to see that more and more elves awakened and became more and more active.

* * *

Dictionary:

Nên - Water  
Ada/Adar - Father  
Baw - No  
Gwador-nín - My brother  
Tithen-Lass - Little Leaf  
Iôn-nín - My son  
Aran-nín - My King  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Saes - Please


	17. Keeping Watch

_"Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." -Malificent_

Evilya and Haldon stood outside of the gates and watched the surrounding forest. "I feel uneasy…" Evilya softly said, not taking his eyes off the trees.

"I cannot disagree with you." Haldon said with a small nod.

"We can ask if the sons of Elrond if they will accompany us with at least one round around the stronghold so we can check to see if there is nothing hiding nearby." Evilya proposed after a moment.

"Well, we can at least ask them. Maybe they will come, we do not loose anything if they do not." The two of them stood watch, in silence, surveying their surroundings. "I am going to walk a little bit." Haldon said after a good hour had passed.

"Saes keep into my line of sight." Evilya gave a small nod before he watched the elder elf walk to the foot of the bridge. There, Haldon stopped and slowly turned surveying for anything going past the sides of the stronghold. After a moment he walked on, pausing on the middle of the bridge to watch the churning water below it. After he had reached the other side of the bridge, he looked around, being able to watch the line of trees more closely.

"We should have a peek in the stables when we are done." Haldon commented after he joined Evilya's side again. "And see if there are messages in the bird house." He added.

"We should do that tomorrow. I can feel myself growing weary already."

"Go for a little walk as well, like I did. Maybe that will make you feel better?" Haldon proposed. Even if they did a half shift, they were not there yet. Evilya gave a small nod, and went to make the same round Haldon had moments before.

"I don't think that will help very much." Evilya said after he returned while he tried to hide a yawn.

"Then I think you should find the Imladris brothers. I will stay here." Haldon thoughtfully said.

"I am not going to leave you alone. We all agreed that we should go together or not at all."

"It will be another two hours before the other guards come to take over our position…" Haldon argued after he cast a look at the sky to determine the time. "We both know you cannot hold on for that long."

"Thus we both should retire." Evilya said as he tried to hide another yawn. "Look, there is nothing there. It will not matter this moment if the doors keep unguarded for ten more minutes. I will let the balrog take me to his fiery abyss and let me burn there for the remaining of my immortal life if something will happen in the ten minutes we are gone." After five more minutes of bickering back and forth, Haldon finally gave in.

"You know very well I am in charge when Legolas is not." Haldon muttered as he opened the heavy doors to get back inside the stronghold. Aragorn skidded to a halt when he noticed two figures that walked into a hall, coming towards him.

"Has something happened?" He asked when he recognised them, knowing their shift was not over yet.

"Evilya was too tired to continue. We will sent the others as soon as we get to them." Haldon replied as he supported the tall ellon besides him.

"Be careful." Aragorn gave a small nod and watched as the two of them slowly continued to make it back to the royal quarters. He himself continued to make his way to the Armoury. "Good afternoon." He softly greeted as he stepped inside. Many warriors and guards still lay asleep on their improvised cots and bedrolls. In the far corner two warriors where softly whispering to each other, as well as that two of Samiell's siblings were awake and softly talking.

"Suilad." They both greeted as Aragorn walked up to them.

"How are you doing?" Aragorn asked Meren, the eldest of Samiell's siblings. Aragorn sat down on the floor, so they would not have needed to strain their necks, looking up at their visitor.

"Not great, but already better than your last visit." Meren replied.

"That is good to hear." Aragorn agreed. "How about you, Oranor?"

"I am okay, I think. It is strange to feel tired, but I am glad Samiell is with us again." Aragorn nodded and looked at both of them for a moment longer.

"I should continue with my round. I will be back soon enough for you to have an early dinner." He promised as he climbed back on his feet.

"Hannon-le." Meren replied. Aragorn continued his round before he went to the kitchens. There he started a cooking fire so he could heat up the soup. Tomorrow the next delivery from Dale would arrive, and they needed it. Once the fire was going, he heated the soup before serving is. After all the elves in the Armoury had been provided with their dinner, Aragorn went to serve the elves that were situated in the Royal quarters.

* * *

"When is our next patrol?" Briadir sleepily asked.

"It will be a while before you can go on a patrol…" Haldon replied.

"I am sure Legolas would disagree." Briadir countered. "You know where he is? I will go and ask him."

"Legolas is even more ill then you are." Evilya softly said. "He has been asleep for weeks."

"I cannot remember…" Briadir said as he proceeded to slowly climb to his feet.

"What are you going to do?" Elija piped up, frowning a little.

"Going to Legolas." Briadir said with a small shrug as he slowly walked to the door, a little unsteady upon his feet.

"There is a big chance his will not be awake." Haldon said and took Briadir's arm, steering him back into the sitting room. Briadir protested as he tried to get his arm out of Haldon's grip.

"Saes, let me go to him." Briadir almost begged, trying to get back to the door.

"I want to visit Legolas as well." Elija piped up as he took side of Briadir.

"We can have a peek, if Aran Thranduil allows it. We can at least try." Evilya softly said. Haldon gave a deep sigh before he let go of Briadir's arm.

"Let us all go and see then." He said and steadied the dark-haired ellon before all four of them made it to Legolas' room. Evilya knocked and waited for a reply.

"Can I do something for you?" One of the Imladris twins asked after he opened the door.

"We would like to visit Legolas, if we may?" Elvilya asked.

"Legolas is asleep, you may come in and see him for a bit." Elrohir said as he stepped away to let the four warriors in. The four warriors gathered around Legolas' bed, looking at the sleeping prince.

"How is Legolas doing?" Evilya asked as he reached for Legolas' hand, still finding it warmer then his own.

"He has woken once more, and he managed to eat some soup when he did so." Elrohir said and watched the warriors. "We really hope he will wake again soon."

"Legolas fingers a like twigs." Briadir commented as he held Legolas' hand.

"He has a long way to go before he will be up and about, and even longer before he can take the role of being captain again." Elrohir gently said as he prepared a tray for Thranduil so he could start on some light duty, making sure they would receive a regular supply of goods, to start with.

"But he is getting better?" Haldon asked, looking at the pale face of the prince. He did not see any chance from the last time he had seen the prince.

"Well, he has been awake and eating, which is a major improvement on the situation." Elrohir explained. "As far as it has happened now, he wakes upon himself once a week, and hopefully as he grows stronger that number will hopefully quickly increase to several times a week, to at least once a day."

"Would there be anything we can do for Legolas?" Evilya asked after a little while.

"For Legolas, we can only wait for him to get more awake. I do not think we can ask you anything else then that you do your normal job."

"I must agree with the Peredhil." Thranduil huffed. The warriors turned their attention to the king.

"Your majesty." Haldon greeted with a small nod. "Is there truly nothing else we may do to help Legolas become better quicker?"

"No more then you already do." Thranduil said. The three warriors continued to sit with the asleep prince for a little longer before they went back to the sitting room. Besides doing their guarding shifts, the warriors continued to help out, distributing food and helping elves drink their broth.

* * *

Dictionary:

Imladris - Rivendell  
Ellon - He-elf  
Suilad - informal greeting  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Saes - Please  
Aran - King  
Peredhil - Half-elf

* * *

"We are growing restless. We want elf-flesh!"

"Elf-flesh! Elf-flesh!" The orcs chanted as they clashed their weapons on the stones they stood upon.

"My pets!" The voice silenced the chanting and rumbling. "We shall march. We shall march for the Elvish stronghold!" Loud cheers erupted from all the creatures that were gathered at the court of Dol Guldur. Two large orcs made up the front row, beating their drums. Stomping orcs followed them in a chaotic but organised way. Somewhere in the middle, two trolls carried a battering ram. Within several moments, the court of Dol Guldur was completely empty… Slowly they marched through the forest. Around ancient trees which more and more fell ill in darkness. Boots stamped upon the damp soil and armour clanked together. Several scouts ran ahead to make sure the others would not run into another living soul as the approached the stronghold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far!  
> I was wondering if any of you readers would like to write together, do a roleplay or something? It does not need to be LOTR related. PM me if you are interested!


	18. Silence before the Storm

_"That's what I'm trying to tell you." -King Hubert_

"Take your time." A gentle voice softly said. Legolas stirred, once again returning to the world of the living. After several long minutes, Legolas' eyelids finally fluttered. "Hello there." The same voice said, belonging either to Elladan or Elrohir.

"Suilad." Legolas rasped back. "I smell food." He said as one of the twins helped him up while the other piled several fluffy pillows behind his back.

"You can have mine." Elladan offered with a little smile. "I will have more later on." Legolas gave a small nod and made an attempt to raise his arm, not nearly coming far enough to reach for the spoon.

"Do not worry, we will help you. Do not tire yourself out trying." Elrohir commented as he carefully poured some of his own soup in a cup, trying to keep all the greens in the bowl so Legolas could simply drink the broth. Legolas sent them a tired smile. "Take small sips." Elrohir said as he came over and steadied Legolas' head before he pressed the rim of his cup to his lips.

"Hannon-le." Legolas softly said when the peredhil lifted the cup from his lips.

"Do you think you can finish the remaining of the cup?" Elrohir asked.

"I can." Legolas replied. "Can I- can I have something else as well?"

"Of course you can." Elladan replied. "What do you want?"

"Anything." Legolas gave a half shrug. Elladan gave a small nod and quickly went to fetch a little bit op bread. When he returned, he soaked it in the soup before presenting it to Legolas.

"We will start easy." Elladan promised as he let Legolas bite off a piece of soaked bread. "Are you still hungry?" The dark-haired elf asked when Legolas had finished the last bite.

"I am full, hannon-le." Legolas gave a small nod. "Where is adar?" Legolas asked, finding the bed where he had seen his after sleep in the first time empty.

"Aran Thranduil is in the sitting room, having dinner with Feren, Galion, Hérion and Deawin." Elrohir explained as he finished the few bites of his soup that he had not given to the prince.

"And Estel?" Legolas asked, he for sure wanted to see the human before he went to sleep again.

"He is with your adar." Elladan confirmed. "Is there anything else you want us to do for you right now?"

"Now, long have I been asleep?" Legolas asked after a moment.

"We have been here for at least three weeks, give or take a few days." Elladan replied. "You probably have been asleep for a while before we arrived." Legolas gave a slow nod.

"Hîr Elrond did not come with you?"

"Adar was far too busy come with us. You know we all suffered through his healing lessons at some point." Legolas gave a soft chuckle, remembering his last stay in Rivendell where he indeed was forced to take a few lessons in healing together with Estel.

"I wish we could go out for a trip." The prince wistfully said, knowing that when he would be finally better, the brothers probably had to return home.

"Soon, soon enough." Elladan said with a kind smile.

"Iston…" Legolas sighed. "Can't you go and get Estel for a bit?"

"I will go and see what I can do for you." Elrohir said as he got up, taking the empty trays with him. After several minutes, the door to Legolas' room opened again.

"You summoned me, caun-nín?" Aragorn said when he stepped in and made a little bow.

"I have." Legolas agreed with a little smile, and watched as his father also strode in, obviously wanting to spent some time with his son now that he was finally awake again. Aragorn gave him a little smile as he perched on the side of the bed.

"What can I do for you?" Aragorn curiously asked. Legolas gave a half shrug, not taking his eyes off the human.

"Just wanted you to be here." He replied.

"Anything else I can do for you when I am 'just here'?"

"Baw." Legolas said and continued to watch the man. "Have I missed a lot of adventures on the High Moors?" Legolas asked after a moment.

"Ah, ma." Aragorn grinned. "I will tell you some if you want?"

"I would love to." Legolas agreed, grinning a little himself.

"Well… I will tell you this one, it was last autumn. We; 'Dan, 'Ro and I, were just riding, making sure everything was ready for the winter, and that there were no fallen branches and logs on the paths when we encountered a small group of men…" Aragorn started to tell. Only halfway though their adventure, Legolas' head started to hang to one side as his eyes finally closed in sleep. Aragorn smiled when he noticed the elf had fallen asleep. He removed several pillows and made sure he was comfortable. "Is there anything I could provide you with?" Aragorn asked when he turned to Thranduil and noticed he was still awake.

"Baw, but I would like to hear the ending of your story." Thranduil said. "I could not possibly fancy how it is that you get in trouble every single time."

"Well, it is not that hard with those two brothers of mine." Aragorn smirked. "As I was saying…"

"That we were troublemakers?" Elladan said as he and his twin casually lent against the doorpost. Aragorn sheepishly grinned at them.

"Well, it was your fault that you scared the horses half to dead, leaving us with no horses to walk back, on an empty stomach, because you are such a poor bowman, and my badly sprained wrist." He ticked off all the things on his fingers…

* * *

It was almost a miracle when Legolas opened his eyes the next day. For a moment he looked around as he let the world come into focus. It appeared that no one had expected him to wake up, as Thranduil was in bed, asleep as well, but it was quite in the middle of the day.

"Ada?" Legolas whisper-called as he tried to heave himself up on his elbows. " 'Dan? 'Ro? Estel?" Legolas called, but his dry throat did not allow him to properly call out. Legolas sighed as he flopped back onto his pillow. "Ada!" Legolas tried again after a bit. "Ada!" Legolas tried more desperately when a small rustle came from Thranduil's side.

" 'Lass?" A sleep filled voice drifted over after several moments.

"Adar!" Legolas tried once again to prop himself up on his elbows. As he did so, the sleepy, but awake face of his father met him.

"You are awake…" Thranduil slowly said as he sat up, sounding rather surprised.

"Ma, nên saes." Legolas asked as his arms started to tremble from the strain, forcing him to lower himself back on his bed. He listened as more rustling sounds sounded, before some earthwork clanking together as a cup of water got poured.

"Let me help you." Thranduil gently said as he lifted Legolas' head so he could drink more easily.

"Hannon-le." Legolas said after he finished his water, his voice sounding quite a bit clearer.

"You look tired. Have you been awake for long?" Thranduil asked when he returned to Legolas' bedside.

"Just a little bit." Legolas replied. "I have tried calling a few times before you woke up." Thranduil nodded and softly spoke to his son, updating him on everything that had happened while he was asleep. After a little while, Thranduil noticed that Legolas was tiring again.

"Go and sleep, iôn-nín." Thranduil gently said before he straightened out the sheets.

"I do not wish to go to sleep. I have been sleeping for so long already."

"I will not tell you this again." Thranduil said as his blue eyes flashed. "You will go and sleep when you are tired. The more you rest now, the quicker you will be well again."

"I have this uneasy feeling." Legolas softly admitted as he shifted a little under the stern gaze of his father.

"I am sure it all will be okay. We are safe." Thranduil gently said, stroking the pale blond locks with one hand. When Legolas still did not give in, Thranduil sighed before he decided to do something he had not done in centuries. He softly sang an old nursery song he still remembered from Legolas' childhood.

_"Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!_   
_Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!_   
_The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;_   
_Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting._

_Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him!_   
_Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him!_   
_The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!_   
_Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!_

_Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!_   
_Fall Moon! Dark be the land!_   
_Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn!_   
_Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!"_

Legolas was about fully asleep when the three Imladris brothers came in with their trays for dinner.

"Have we missed something?" One of the twins curiously asked as he watched the king sit on Legolas' bedside, who blearily looked up to them.

"He was almost asleep again." Thranduil almost growled at them.

"Estel!" Legolas whispered, stretching out one hand, reaching for the human. Aragorn smiled at him and took the thin hand in his own, gently patting it. "Gut feels." Legolas whispered to him.

"I am sure it will be nothing. We are all with you." Aragorn assured. "Sîdh, go and sleep." He gently said, knowing the prince was too far away to have him eat anything right now. Legolas gave a sleepy smile before his eyes fluttered closed. Thranduil rolled his eyes annoyed as he sat back. Both Elladan and Elrohir shared a look, smirking.  
"Let's get you to bed as well, Aran-nín. Then we will all have dinner." Thranduil glared at both of the twins before he slowly arose and undid himself from the robe, handing it neatly over one of the chairs. He even managed a 'hannon-le' when Elrohir placed a tray on his lap. Silently they ate, unaware that Legolas' gut feeling could have been right.

* * *

It was very early next morning that there stood two soldiers at the grand doors keeping their watch. The light of the new day promised it to be a beautiful day as the first rays of sun touched the tops of the tallest trees.

"I think I saw something move at the other side of the bridge." The left soldier said to his companion.

"It is just the wind." The other soldier groaned, feeling very annoyed at the almost paranoid behaviour of the other one.

"No, I am sure it is too big to be just the wind." The other soldier argued back. The right soldier was about to reply when a soft grunt escaped from him, before he fell against the door with a loud clank. When the other soldier looked, he could see the black feathered arrow that stuck from his companion's helmet. Not thinking twice, he quickly slipped into the stronghold, bolting the doors shut. High on adrenaline, the young ellon did not even notice that the orc scout managed to hit him as well. Once the door was firmly secured, he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to the Armoury, only to realise he had to go to royal quarters. With a bang, he burst into Legolas' room, startling all the occupants.

"Yrch!" The soldier breathed before he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Dictionary:

Suilad - Informal greeting  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Aran - King  
Adar/Ada - Father  
Hîr - Lord  
Iston - I know  
Caun-nín - My prince  
Baw - No  
Lass - Leaf  
Ma - Yes  
Nên - Water  
Saes - Please  
Iôn-nín - My son  
Sîdh - Peace  
Ellon - He-elf  
Yrch - Orcs


	19. Angels and Demons

_"Stand back, you fools!" -Malificent_

"Yrch?" Elladan stated in confusion, the first one coming out of his stupor.  
"It looks like it." Aragorn winced as he kneeled next to the warrior and looked at the arrow. "Summon as many mathyr as you can." He told Elladan and Elrohir before he stood and fetched a cloth. He made a successful attempt at pulling out the arrow before he firmly pressed the cloth over the wound to cease the bleeding. Only after a moments shouts echoed through the long hallways, and not before long running feet followed them. Hérion and Deawin took the warriors to the Armoury where they dressed in their armour and gathered their weapons. Thranduil soon showed up as well, unhappy he had to leave his son's side, but if anyone was going to protect his home, it would be himself. A soldier helped him with his armour, and he could not remember it ever felt so heavy, even when the sword in his hand felt all too familiar.

When Thranduil arrived by the main gate, several warriors already stood there, their swords and bows drawn. It was but a moment before the door rattled on their hinges, sending an awful shockwave though the hall. "How long will the gate hold?" Thranduil asked as he walked up to Hérion.

"Five more minutes? Ten if we are very lucky." Hérion replied after a little bow.

"How many?" Thranduil asked. He drew his sword as another blow made the door rattle.

"I do not know." Hérion shook his head and winced. "I have sent several archers to the top of the stronghold. A foot-boy went with them, I hope he will be in time to tell us some more…"

Luck was not with them. After several more blows, one of the hinges finally gave out from under the strain, and the second one followed all too soon. Only moments later the entry-hall got flooded with hungry orcs. Delighted but surprised shrieks came from the ugly animals before they launched themselves into a close combat battle. Metal on metal clashed. At the beginning of the battle it seemed like the elves were in the advantage, still fresh and in familiar surroundings, but that would not last very long. The still ill elves soon began to tire, and even Thranduil could feel his muscles burn with fatigue, he had never felt before. It was only when 'Dan 'Ro and Aragorn came to aid that they gained the upper hand again.

When the orc fell before Thranduil's feet, the elf took a moment to breath. It was to become a grievous day indeed. After another deep breath, Thranduil launched himself back into the front line, assisting a young warrior that was at the end of his strength. The elves were still in advantage as long as the line they had formed got no weak points, taking full advantage of the small space. It did not help that some of the orcs had more priority in trying to eat the fallen elves that at some point several orcs turned to fight their own. They made an too easy target for the few archers that were present. Thranduil tried his best, but soon the fatigue set in again, so that an archer saved his skin with a well placed shot in the eye. He heaved a big breath, leaning on his sword. That proofed to be a big fault. Before the king could even react, there was another orc almost on top of him, injuring his arm. A flurry of black hair kept the orc from advancing on him, killing the foul beast and pulling him away from the front line. Once he was down on the floor, he found that he did not have the strength to get back on his feet. He managed to sit up against the wall from where he was forced to watch the battle unfold. He was quite amazed on how well the three brothers fought together, like a well rehearsed team. He almost enjoyed watching them, would it not have been for the grievous situation.

The sun was setting when the last few orcs fled the stronghold.

"Thank the valar they are gone…" Aragorn breathed as he looked around, looking at the few other elves that were on their feet. Now maybe the hardest task would be at hand. Going through the fallen bodies to see if there were still alive, and if they were, not too far gone for an effort to safe them.  
"Are you unharmed, Estel?" Elladan called after he checked himself for injuries.  
"A few scrapes, nothing that cannot wait." Aragorn replied before he wiped his sword on a tunic of a for sure dead elf.

"I am going to bring Thranduil back to the bedroom, then I will come and help." Elrohir said as he stood, hovering over Thranduil, who sat at the far wall, barely keeping his eyes open. Aragorn and Elladan set out to check every elf, carefully lifting the elves that were still alive to the side, from the dirty floor and bodies.

"I am going to get water, you know where you can get bandages?" Elladan asked when it seemed like there were no more alive elves in between the orcs.

"I will be back in a moment." Aragorn nodded before he arose from the side of an elf. The human returned after several minutes, his arms full of bandages and a jar of Athelas. A few minutes later Elladan joined him, carrying two pitchers of water. Together they set to work, cleaning and bandaging wounds. They had still a few to go when Elrohir walked up to them.  
"Thranduil is fast asleep, he had a nasty slash on his arm, but I took care of it." Elrohir softly said as he took in the havoc that once had been a pristine hall.

"We need to tend to a few more elves before we can go and bring the others to the halls of everlasting rest."

"I will go and get some sheets." Elrohir carefully said, and when Aragorn looked up, Elrohir's face had turned quite a bit green.

" 'Ro?" Elladan asked with a little frown. "What's wrong? We will burn the Orc bodies afterwards…"

"I am going to get sheets." Elrohir said before he hurried off. Aragorn was about to tie off the last bandage when Elrohir returned, with a litter under one arm and a pile of white sheets under the other.

"By Valar's sake." Elladan muttered with a hand in front of his mouth. Elrohir quickly covered the body with a sheet.

"Will you give me a hand?" Elladan meekly nodded and lifted the dead elf onto the litter. Together they walked with the litter deep down below the cellar into darkness. There they lifted the elf upon a stone bed, where the body could lay until the family had the chance to pay their respects. Then they would be buried to become part of the forest once again.

"Shall we have something to eat?" Aragorn asked when the twins came back with the empty litter.

"I am not very hungry." Elrohir said and Elladan simply shook his head. "I think we will manage here. You can go and serve dinner to the other elves."

"I will come back when I have finished." Aragorn nodded before he went to the royal quarters to change of of his blood soaked clothes.

"It is indeed best to spare him the sight." Elladan softly muttered as he covered up an elf, his ear cut off, unseeing eyes filled with fear. Elrohir covered up an elf that looked even worse, not wanting to think about what he must have thought before his soul fled to the halls of Mandos. It took many more trips back from the entry-hall to the Halls of the Everlasting Rest.

"I would like to bring them to the Halls of Healing." Aragorn said when he had finished giving everyone some dinner, and had once again returned to the entry-hall.

"We should tend to them properly. We do not know if they might have poisoned wounds." Elladan tiredly said.

"I will keep watch." Aragorn said as he looked at the twins. "I will go and prepare beds. Go change. Have something to eat and drink."

"Hannon-le." Elrohir said and put the litter down. He then took the sleeve of his brother's tunic to gently tug him along.

"The king's chambers are provided with fresh water." Aragorn called after them before he went to make a round among the wounded.

"Estel?" a weak voice called him as he was to go to the Halls of Healing.

"Hest Deawin." Estel softly greeted as he kneeled down next to captain. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Are they gone?" He asked as he tried to grasp Aragorn's arm, drying to draw him closer, his eyes flickering about uncertainly.

"They are gone. We will burn them tomorrow." Aragorn nodded and gently put his hand on the ellon's chest to comfort him and keep him from moving. "I will go and prepare the Halls of Healing, that will be a lot more comfortable then the floor. Stay still for a little bit longer, you have a nasty gash at your ribs."

"How- how many?"

"I am not sure, but every one is one too many." Aragorn softly said. "Spare your energy, you will need it. I will be right back." He gently rubbed Deawin's chest before he got to his feet again.

"Estel?" Two similar voices called when he was about to dress the last bed in the Halls of Healing.

"Over here." Aragorn called, seeing 'Dan and 'Ro enter through the open doors. "You can start and bring the first mathyr in."

"Where did you put the litter?"

"Where you left it in the hall."

"We will be right back with the first one." Aragorn nodded and helped his brother transfer the wounded from the litters to a soft bed. Thirty minutes later, all three brothers looked exhausted. "Go to Legolas and Thranduil. I will stay here if something happens."

"I will stay with you, there is no use in having two people watching the prince and king sleep." Elrohir offered.

"I will bid you a good night." Elladan said as he walked up to his brothers and hugged them.

"Just come and get us if you need help." Aragorn assured as he squeezed 'Dan's shoulder and watched him walk off.

"Then let us make ourselves comfortable." Elrohir said as he went to prop himself up at a large chair, kicking off his still dirty boots. At the other side of the hall there was still an empty bed, in which Aragorn lay down.

"Losto mae." Aragorn yawned, and within a few minutes he was fast asleep…

* * *

In the deep of the night, a single creature decided to come and look if there would be something to eat, only to find the bodies of his slayed comrades.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Yrch - Orcs  
Mathyr - Warriors  
Hannon-le - Thank you  
Hest - Captain  
Ellon - He-elf  
Lostomae - Sleep well


	20. After Rain...

_"That evil die and good endure!" -Flora_

It was just getting light when Elrohir gently nudged Aragorn awake. "Go and make some breakfast for the Halls of Healing. I will start treating their wounds already."

"Morning?" Aragorn groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his face.

"Where is the althelas?" Elrohir asked as he popped his head out of the storage room after he tried to find the jar with the healing paste for at least five minutes.

"They might still be in the entry hall where we tended them last night. I cannot remember taking them back to here." Aragorn said after he yawned and stretched. "I will be right back." Aragorn called after he had pulled on his boots. He returned twenty minutes later, carrying a tray with several plates with slices of buttered bread and some fruit. He served a plate to the two soldiers that Elrohir had already tended before he sat down to satisfy his own rumbling stomach. After all of the mathyr had been tended, Elrohir sat down for his own breakfast and Aragorn provided the breakfast for the others.

"Estel?" Deawin asked as he blinked up to the human. Aragorn had seen that Elrohir had dosed him with some painkillers, and judging it was quite a strong one.

"Try and eat a little bit, the sooner you regain your strength." Aragorn gently said, giving him a plate. Deawin blinked up at the plate with bread for a moment, before he took it in his hands and started eating.

"You need help cleaning the hall? Or have I been asleep for so long you have already managed?" Deawin asked after he had finished and washed down the food with a glass of water.

"Baw, you slept untroubled through the night." Aragorn assured with a little smile. "You are too injured to be up and about, especially now that the herbs have kicked in, and your wound has stopped throbbing and hurting. Ten stitches are in there, and there is no way in Arda that I am going to allow you up to drag yrch corpses out the door and rip your stitches in the progress."

"You sound like Adar." Elrohir smirked, trying not to laugh. "But I agree, we will go and clean up the hall right now while you stay in bed, and preferably try to rest or sleep." Aragorn took the empty plate back before he joined Elrohir's side.

"We will be back in a little bit, so don't think you can sneak off." Aragorn said, his grey eyes dancing at the annoyed look Deawin shot them.

"I shall stay in bed." The Mirkwood captain replied.

"That is all we ask." Aragorn nodded and went to clean up the dirty dishes.

Elladan awoke around the same time to an odd noise. "Legolas?" He asked as the world came into focus, only to see a darker skinned creature bent over the prince. Legolas was wide awake, staring up at the orc with big eyes. The filthy animal had one hand firmly pressed over Legolas' face, covering his mouth so he could not call out, while in the other hand he held a dagger. The orc looked up, sneering at Elladan. Without a second thought, the orc's dagger moved downwards. Legolas screamed against the filthy hand that covered his mouth, kicking his legs under the sheet. In a split second, the pressure of the hand, and the point of the dagger in his stomach were gone. With a loud clatter, Elladan had launched himself upon the orc, knocking him into and over the bedside table. Elladan continued to struggle with the orc, receiving some nasty scratches.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked confused when he awoke by the loud clatter. A moment later he stood upon his feet and rushed over to the other side of the room. Legolas was watching with big eyes, still too weak and shocked to do anything right now. A red stain started to appear on Legolas' sheets, but a yelp of Elladan brought Thranduil's attention back to the intruder. He took the dagger that was still upon the sheets, and when the opportunity came, he drove the dagger in between the ribs of the orc.

The orc shrieked and let to of Elladan, trying to get out the dagger before he turned to Thranduil, his dagger still lodged in his back. Thranduil stumbled back, but before the creature could reach the king, Legolas scrambled from his bed, more or less making a grab for the dagger, only to fall down, dragging the dagger down with him through the dark flesh.

"Legolas!" Elladan called out as he scrambled to his feet to haul the prince from the struggling and howling orc. As Elladan pulled Legolas back on his bed, Thranduil finished off the orc. Legolas gave a soft moan as Elladan put him down and raised the shirt he was wearing. A small wound, just below the ribs was bleeding a little. The dagger wound was not even big enough to be stitched.

"You are hurt." Legolas softly said as he squirmed under Elladan's hands.

"Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing you should worry about." He replied and got out a handkerchief and bunched it up before clamming it tightly into Legolas' right hand, gently pushing it down on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Aran-nín?" He asked as he turned to Thranduil, who had found his footing again, and was now desperately trying to scrub the vile blood from his hands.

"I am unhurt, even if my nightgown is not."

"I need to go and speak with Elrohir and Estel." Elladan said and took the dagger before he went to find his brothers.

* * *

As Aragorn and Elrohir dragged the first dead orcs outside, they noticed that there were already a few dead orcs were there, that had never had the chance to get inside. "Trolls!" Aragorn exclaimed as the two giant beasts lay dead, a little away from the wall of the stronghold on either side of the doors. A few too many arrow's were sticking from their faces, and it was very clear that they had to thank the archers for preventing from letting them in.

"I am not going to drag one over for the fires, we shall make two." Elrohir replied as he wrinkled his nose.

"Sounds fine with me." Aragorn quickly agreed as he went to drag out more and more dead orcs.

"Estel? 'Ro?" Elladan called as he stepped into the entry hall, finding at least one third of the orcs less then what he remembered. He hoped the dark blood would not permanently stain the marble floors.

"Elladan?" Came the return call as a figure came inside the hall from outside. Elrohir came back inside, followed by Aragorn. "What happened to you? Has Thranduil finally turned onto you?"

"There was an orc trying to slice up Legolas." Elladan said and held up his hand to keep Aragorn from speaking. "Legolas is about unhurt and Thranduil managed to kill the orc."

"I will make sure all the hallways will be controlled on any intruders." Aragorn called over his shoulder as he was already jogging up to the armoury.

"Care to help?" Elrohir asked with a grim smile as he gestured to the orcs that were not outside yet.

"Only if you help me get that vile beast from Legolas' rooms first."

"What are we waiting for then?" The younger twin asked before he started to walk to the royal quarters. "Everything okay?" He asked when he saw Legolas, who was still awake and Thranduil at his side, softly speaking to him.

"Ma." Thranduil replied.

"We have been taking care of the wounded mathyr and now are cleaning up the entrance hall. Tonight we will set fire to the dead yrch."

"Good." Thranduil said with an approving nod.

"How are you, Legolas?" Elrohir asked a little concerned.

"I will live." Legolas replied as he mustered a little tired smile. "I was glad I still had my little part in the battle." He added with a smirk.

"Well, I think we are all very glad it that is over." Elrohir smiled and padded his leg before he went to drag out the orc. Once that orc had joined his comrades on the piles, they dragged over the last remaining orcs.

"We better set fire to them now." Aragorn said as he wrinkled his nose. The corpses started to smell quite badly already from being in the sun all day long.

"We should come with you, we will start dinner." Elladan said as he raised a slender eyebrow at his twin.

"Go and start dinner, I am going to see if everything is all right in the Halls of Healing." Elrohir said before he went to the hall and firstly washed up before he went to check the wounded, redressing several wounds.

Elladan walked together with Aragorn to the kitchens and made sure the human had enough fuel and an source of fire before he went back, setting both piles on fire. He watched the fire burn for a moment, before the vile smoke reached his nostrils, making his eyes water. He then quickly went back inside, bolting the door shut behind him. He would see tomorrow morning how it looked.

"We will still need to go and seek the cause that made the elves ill." Elrohir said to Elladan as Aragorn entered the Halls of Healing.

"We need more healthy warriors, then we can set out patrols." Elladan mused and looked up as Aragorn sat down next to him.  
"Do we have any idea how they could have gotten ill?" He asked, looking at both of his foster brothers.

"It must have been something all the elves eat or drink, or somewhere where they all come."

"That rules out a lot of options, about all of them except the throne room."

"We can have a look there, but I doubt something will be there, otherwise we would have gotten ill as well, right?"

"And the food that could have made them ill would have been long rotten away by now." All of then deeply sighed, Aragorn rubbing his stubble chin in thought.

"I will go and see if there is anything off in the throne room." Elrohir eventually said. "I am going to make another round to see if anyone needs anything. Then I will go and keep watch over Legolas." He announced before he stood.

"I will stay here tonight." Aragorn agreed. "After I had some dinner." Aragorn got up and found to his surprise that Galion was in the kitchens. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"Estel." The ellon beamed up a little smile. "I wished to help out a hand, and I though I could help out baking bread." Galion gestured to the two lumps of dough on a wooden slab so they could rise.

"Your help is more then welcome." Estel smiled and ladled a bowl full of soup before he sat down on the table to eat. "Don't you have any idea that could have made you all ill?"

"I will go and think about it. It might as well be something from this kitchen. But not even half of the food produced here goes to everyone in the stronghold. Everyone got effected, right?" Galion mused. "It cannot be the food. We do not serve everyone from here."

"We will go and try to find the source so that this will not happen again." Aragorn said as he finished his soup.

"Just let me know if you need my help, I will be happy to do so." Galion said as he went to wash his hands after he finished a third lump of dough.

"Iston, hannon-le." Aragorn said and went to walk the servant back to the Royal quarters. After he had checked up to Legolas, he returned to the Halls of Healing to keep watch for the night.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Althelas - Kings foil  
Mathyr - Warriors  
Baw - No  
Yrch - Orcs  
Adar - Father  
Aran-nín - My King  
Ellon - He-elf  
Iston - I know  
Hannon-le-Thank you


	21. Laughter is the Best Medicine

_"Oh no. No! I can't believe it, no! No!" -Princess Aurora_

As the days past after the battle, the Imladris brothers helped repairing the doors to the stronghold, making sure to bold them shut so it would not need to be guarded for now. Deawin soon had healed and was allowed back to light duty, mostly caring for all the warriors that were in the armoury, many of them were soon cleared for light duty as well.

"This starts to look like it." Thranduil quietly said as he looked at the warriors that were about to start their first training after they had been so ill.

"It feels good to finally start up things." Hérion replied as he walked up to his king. "You know Legolas will want to join the trainingen as soon as he is allowed to get up."

"I know he will." Thranduil hummed with a nod. Estel would have to go and do one hell of a job keeping him into bed until he would be strong enough.

"Are you going to stay to watch the practice?" Hérion asked, noticing the cadets were all ready to start.

"Baw, I have some paperwork to attend to." Thranduil said and bid the captain a good day before he made his way to his office. "Feren?" Thranduil asked as he stepped into his study and found the elf scurrying around with a feather duster in his hand.

"Aran-nín!" Feren exclaimed as he quickly turned around, wobbling a little.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he came in and made it around his desk to sit down.

"I though you wanted to work in a dust free study, but as you can see i am not quite finished yet. I need to clean out the fireplace and dust at least half of the room.

"No need to fret, Feren. I will not grow ill if I have to breath in a little bit of dust.' Thranduil said and went through his papers to see where he had stopped the last time, like three months ago or something. "I would appreciate if you would clean out the fireplace and re stack the woodpile."

"Your wish is my command, Aran-nín." Feren replied with a bow.

"How many times do I have to tell you you can just call me Thranduil when we are alone?" Thranduil asked as he raised one slender eyebrow.

"Too many times, mellon-nín." Feren replied as he put his feather duster aside in favour of a small brush and a dustpan.

"That sounds better." Thranduil hummed before he went to work.

* * *

"When was I again allowed to get out of bed?" Legolas asked that evening as he slowly ate his stew, thoughtfully chewing on every bite.

"When you can proof to me you have no trouble staying awake during the day with little less then twelve hours asleep."

"I am bored out of my mind in here." Legolas complained, making Aragorn snicker. "Now it is funny because it is not you who is bedridden…" Legolas rolled his eyes, making Aragorn laugh even more.

"I will help you move from your bed to the parlour after your afternoon nap if you would like." Aragorn proposed.

"I would appreciate the change of scenery very much."

"Well you should be happy I decided to keep you here, and not drag you over to the Halls of Healing."

"Baw, Hannon-le."

"I thought so." Aragorn said with a chuckle. "I cannot wait until we can go out and have some fun together. I am not nearly as familiar with the woods here then I am around Imladris."

"You are the one who is keeping me confined in here." Legolas replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nice try, have you finished eating?" He asked long after he had finished his own.

"it is cold now anyway." Legolas nodded and put the spoon down so He could take away the tray. Aragorn put the tray to the side and looked at his elvish friend.

"Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"You won't take me for a short walk, will you?" Legolas tried.

"Not a chance." Aragorn shook his head and fetched a worn leather-bound book from a nearby shelf. "Go and read something, then I will go and clean up." He handed the book to Legolas before he took the tray and went to bring it to the kitchens. When he had cleaned up, he returned to Legolas room to keep him company. He softly chucked when he found Legolas fast sleep, his eyes half opened. He carefully took the book from his lap, showing a picture of a Fagorn tree before he closed it and put it back on the shelf. He settled himself on the chair and kicked his boots off, placing his socked feet on the bed, watching the sleeping form of his friend. Soon he was asleep himself.

* * *

"Aran-nín?" Elladan asked when he went to Thranduil's study to see if the king was there since he was not in either his room or Legolas' room.

"What do you want, Peredhil?" Thranduil asked as he looked up when the other elf came in.

"Feren notified me you had not shown up for dinner, so, I came to see for myself what you were doing." Elladan gently said as he came in, looking around in the dimly lit room.

"That is not of your concern." Thranduil flatly reply, continuing with his overdue paperwork.

"I believe it is my concern." Elladan slowly cicled around the large desk.

"Keep your hands home." Thranduil snarled when he could feel Elladan's hand hovering above his shoulder.

"You know your paperwork kan wait until tomorrow…"

"Many things have been waiting for over two months already." Thranduil huffed back.

"And thus it will not matter if they are delayed a few more days." Elladan reasoned. "You know that a healers word-"

"Do not even try that." Thranduil snarled, turning around to face the other elf. "Go back to Legolas if you need to coddle someone, and leave me to work." Now with the king properly facing him, he could see the tired look upon his face.

"Legolas was already fast asleep when I came to look for you." Elladan casually replied. "You are not completely well yet, and there is no shame in needed a few hours more sleep."

"I will make you sleep some more hours." Thranduil threatened as he slowly erected himself to his imposing height, almost dwarving Elladan.

"I have no desire to fight you, Aran-nín, but I think you are overdue for a nap." Thranduil scoffed at his words, slowly stepping forward, while Elladan slowly circled back from behind the desk to the door. "Right this way." Elladan cheerfully said as he pushed the door open. With a sigh, Thranduil instantly deflated.

"You nasty little elfling." He shook his head before he silently followed him back to his own quarters, shooing him away as soon as he entered his on bedroom.

"Have a good night, aran-nín." Elladan said with a little bow, to hide his smirk. He then went to join his brothers in Legolas' room.

* * *

"Can I go for a little walk?" Legolas had asked the same question every day for almost two weeks straight.

"I think we can go for a small walk." Aragorn agreed.

"Really?" Legolas asked, he had expected Aragorn would deny his request again.

"I have said no often enough now." Aragorn said and gave him a little smile. He went to Legolas' closet and look out some clothes and a pair of soft leather shoes. "This will do for now." He said when Legolas was clothed in a green tunic and brown leggings. Aragorn held Legolas' elbow when he had gained his footing. Careful to watch both their steps, Legolas slowly made it out of his room, the first time in months. Legolas slowly shuffled to the parlour under the careful guidance of the human. Galion and Feren had returned the furnishings back to their proper place last week. All of the still unwell elves had been moved to the Halls of Healing, which was a little crowded because of it, but it was a big relief for all three of the brothers to see the halls finally empty of sleeping elves.

"Legolas!" Five identical cries came when he entered the room. His troop was assembled in front of the fireplace and were more then happy to see their captain and prince back onto his feet, even if it was with a little help.

"Long time no see." Legolas replied with a little smile as he sank down upon the large chair that stood closest to the fire.

"You back onto your feet, yes." Briadir said with a little smirk. The troop had regularly, like every other day, visited Legolas to keep him company and help him ward off the boredom.

"So, when do we think we can get back to hunting spiders?" Elija asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned with his elbows on his knees.

"Well, I am not sure if I can make it to the armoury let alone without help right now." Legolas replied. "But I am sure, as soon as I can, I would love to go out on a trip with you, and with the Imladris brothers."

"I think that sounds like a real good plan." Evilya said with a smile. He had helped out the brothers the past few weeks together with Haldon, and he could imagine why Legolas was so found of them three.

"Really, with a human?" Samiell replied. "He has to go in bath and shave, or however he removes his face hair."

"You really do not want to see him without a beard." Legolas said with a laugh, especially when Aragorn huffed.

"Yes, go and mock me, as if I do not get that enough already from that scum that calls himself my brothers.

"Who do you call scum?"

"We shall show you who belongs to the scum." Replied the second voice and before Aragorn even had time to react, four hands were all over him, pulling on his tunic and ruffling his hair, pulling his awful round ears.

'I am not seven anymore!" Aragorn exclaimed when his brothers finally let him go, letting him flatten his ruffled hair and brush out his now wrinkled tunic.

"Well, you will go and look like one once you have shaved."

"And then we will let you stand next to Thranduil, then you will be small enough." Aragorn grunted, especially when he noticed the others laughing so hard they were almost crying.

"Very funny." Aragorn shook his head.

"Very." Legolas replied with a big grin. "Is a good laugh not the best medicine?"

"In most of the cases, if you do not pull a muscle or stop breathing because you are laughing so hard." Elrohir quipped.

"Honestly." Elladan rolled his eyes before he went to get some goblets. He poured every one a goblet before he and his twin joined them, sharing stories.

* * *

Two more weeks passed before Aragorn and Cervus decided Legolas could start some light physical activity.

"Really?" Legolas asked, as a bright smile almost split his face into two.

"We will walk to the armoury and then see how you feel, and you need to be honest. Maybe if you still feel well enough we might go and do something fun." Aragorn promised and gave Legolas some clothes so he could go and dress himself. Soon the two were on their way to the armoury. It was on their third trip to the armoury that Aragorn decided it was time to have some fun at the training field.

"What do you want to do?" Aragorn inquired once they entered the training grounds.

"Do you seriously still need to ask that?" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just trying to be polite, you know?" Aragorn returned before he went to fetch two bows, and an overfull quiver. Legolas just beamed him a smile as he took one of the bows that Aragorn offered and then tested the string.

"You could not have fetched my bow?" He commented after he lowered the bow and watched as Aragorn went to set up two targets, knowing if he were to help him, he would be too tired to shoot afterwards.

"Forgive me, caun-nín that I am so ignorant." Aragorn breathed.

"It will have to do for now if I am to beat a sweat human."

"If you say so." Aragorn said giving him a little smile when both targets were in place. "Then I will show out prissy prince what it feels like to loose from a filthy human.

"Challenge accepted." Legolas smiled and shot him a grin before he snatched his first arrow from the quiver, notching it with practised ease. Together they shot arrows, Aragorn returned them, filling up the quiver again as he kept track of the points by drawing on the floor with a small piece of charcoal.

Only after a two rounds Legolas' score started to get downhill, even if he had way too much fun to stop right now. Legolas smiled as he stood face to face with Aragorn. The man's grey eyes sparkled. "I have beaten the great Legolas Thranduiliôn!" He called out as he lowered the bow. Once he had managed to hit the centre of the circle, while Legolas' arms still trembled from the stain, not allowing him to place his shots, the perfect after another.

"No, no! I cannot believe it!" Legolas smirked, Dramatically throwing his hands up in the air, before he let himself sink onto the stones of the training field. "I shall bow to you, but I wish to have revenge, in a little while." Legolas replied as he looked up to his friend.

"I shall eagerly look forward to it." Aragorn said before he sat down on the stones as well. "Are you all right?"

"I am growing a little weary, but I would not have missed it for all Dwarf's gold in the world."

"It is my duty to see that you are recovering well. Let's go and find a more suitable place for you to rest, caun-nín." Aragorn spoke, while his eyes sparkled with mirt. He climbed to his feet before he helped Legolas back on his.

"That I need help of an filthy human proofs the case is dire." Legolas smirked as he wrapped his left arm around Aragorn's shoulder, leaning slightly upon him. Aragorn's arm easily wrapped around Legolas' middle, gently pushing the still thin elf against him as they slowly made it back to the armoury. Legolas sank down on a chair in front of the empty fireplace, softly sighing.

* * *

Dictionary:

Baw - No

Aran-nín - My king

Mellon-nín - My friend

Hannon-le - Thank you

Peredhil - Half-elf

Caun-nín - My Prince

Thranduiliôn - Son of Thranduil


	22. Epilogue

_"A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty." -Flora_

"Am I finally cleared to go on a patrol with my troop plus three?" Legolas asked as his blue eyes flickered from Deawin to Cervus, to his father, to Hérion and back.

"Because you are going with so many, I think you can go." Cervus said after a moment giving him a little smile.

"I agree with Cervus." Deawin said. "With numbers you make a chance if you run into anything."

"If you really think you are up to the task." Thranduil replied, his eyes angrily flashing towards the Imladris brothers. The message was very clear. They were responsible for Legolas returning without a scratch.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get ready!" Legolas cheerfully said as he turned to the eight others that stood behind him, awaiting the final assessment to see if their captain was ready for duty.

"Oh, one last thing, Legolas." Deawin said before Legolas could have even set a step. "Haldon will be captain until further notice of Cervus and I."

"Very well." Legolas replied with a nod, even if his cheery mood deflated at that. 'No fair!' He screamed in his mind.

"Off we go." Haldon said as he started toward the storage room, all of the others following. Quietly everyone strapped on their armour and collected their weapons. Once they all were ready, they took the shortest route outside.

"Where do you want to go, hest?" Briadir asked, looking from Legolas to Haldon.

"To the west." Haldon replied. "Not too far from the stronghold just yet." In rows of two they silently walked over the small paths, soon enough following the river upstream until they came at the small delta where the enchanted river and forest river met.  
"What is this?" Briadir curiously asked as they all walked over the banks of the river, only to stumble upon something that was not there the last time they checked.

"That is odd indeed." Legolas mused before he kneeled to have a closer look. Why would there be a need to dam in the enchanted river? "It is not our work."

"I think I can make a good guess." Elladan said. "Is it not that part of this supplies the water source for the stronghold?"

"I believe it is, but I cannot say for sure." Legolas replied before he stood again.

"It is indeed part that runs for out water supply." Evilya confirmed. "I suggest we destroy it and let it take it's natural cause so it does not pollute the possible water we drink."

"I am not going to dig with my hands, you know." Elija pointed out, digging the point of his boot in the damp soil.

"Do you have shovels at the stronghold?" Elladan curiously asked.

"We have several small houses around here, maybe we can ask them?" Samiell proposed as she looked around if she could spot anything that was out of place.

"I do not think we checked those…" Aragorn thoughtfully said.

"I do not believe we have checked on houses here at all, neither do I think other troops ran by them." Elrohir remarked.

"We will first report back to Deawin and Hérion about our findings." Haldon decided, but everyone turned their eyes to the prince.

"It hurts to say, but I am not your captain right now, even if I agree with the course we are taking." Legolas said. "We need to be prepared if we find more sick elves." A moment later, they were all on their way back. Hérion shot from his seat when the large group entered.

"Don't tell me anyone got hurt."

"Baw, no one is hurt." Haldon quickly said, holding up his hands to calm the warrior captain. Hérion carefully let his eyes roam over every single one of them before he nodded.

"Then why are you already back?" He asked as he sat down again.

"We found some unnatural work in the river delta from the Enchanted river to the Forest river. I am not sure, but this might have been the work of the yrch."

"The water of the enchanted river can make anyone fall asleep," Hérion mused, "But how is it we all fell victim to it?"

"It appears they found out where we get the cleanest water and dammed in the Enchanted river to it would overflow and seep into the water we drink." Evilya summed up to what he had seen.

"So, what do you propose, we obviously need to do something, and fast."

"I will go to Galion, telling him not to use any water yet until we figured out where we can get clean water." Elija said, and when Hérion nodded, he took off to find Galion.

"We need shovels so we can remove the dam and restore the delta." Briadir replied.

"Besides that, we also need to go and check the houses that lay near to see how the elves are doing there, they might have fallen victim of the water as well." Legolas pointed out, leaving out the suggestion that the orcs have found them first…

"We will go to Cervus…"

"Picking up a stretcher and a herb bag." Elladan and Elrohir said, grinning to each other.

"I will go and seek some shovels." Briadir offered before he followed the twins out of the armoury.

"Is there anything else?" Hérion asked, looking at the others that were still there.

"That is all I wanted to report for now." Haldon said with a nod.

"Well, I think I am glad I am not captain now…" Legolas mused before he sent up a little grin. "This would become a rather lengthy report."

"Ai, ma. At least you can report to your adar about your whereabouts of the day." Haldon pointed out, knowing this time Legolas could not sneak out from council since he was the prince and still had to attend, captain or not.

"It is not I have a choice in the matter." Legolas said with a shrug. They waited until Elija, Elladan and Elrohir had returned. Briadir took way longer but eventually returned with two shovels before they could go back.

"I think it is best if we split up." Haldon said when they were back at the river delta. "It is no use of us all watching the two with shovels."

"I will go and shovel." Briadir offered, looking at Haldon.

"Very well. Legolas, you will stay here as well then." The captain concluded, not going to rip up the pairs they had formed long ago.

"Then I will help shovelling as well." Aragorn offered, then he could keep an eye upon Legolas, and still hopefully have a little fun.

"Then we will go and see to the houses around here, I want us to collect back here every hour to report." Haldon said and instructed them in which way they were to search. As soon as the duo's set out to check the houses, Aragorn and Briadir started with shovelling, removing the dam and restoring the delta.

"I can take over if you want." Legolas replied after he watched the surroundings for over thirty minutes, but nothing came near and he almost to the point of complaining he wanted to do something as well.

"Not a chance." Briadir and Aragorn replied in unison, before they looked up at each other with a grin.

"Unbelievable." Legolas shook his head, trying to hide the grin. "And you could not have brought three shovels?"

"If I would have found three shovels, I would have brought all three. Maybe the others have found one."

"You know I am not a porcelain doll, right?"

"Only one that has come to life by a dash of magic." Briadir said, grinning up at the prince. "You know that you standing on guard is important as well."

"I know it is important, but it feels like I am doing nothing."

"I cannot believe I need to reassure the crown-prince." Briadir shook his head as he straightened. "Soon enough we will be all out hunting spiders and yrch again. Have no worries. I am not about to face the wrath from your Adar because I took pity on my best friend."

"I know, and you should not." Legolas gave him a tiny smile. Both Briadir and Aragorn knew what he was thinking now. "How did it go?" Legolas called after a little bit as he spotted the first duo, carrying an elf on a litter. After a few minutes, they were also joined by 'Dan and 'Ro, as well as Haldon and Elija.

"We need to borrow a shovel, if you do not mind." Haldon said as he looked at the others.

"An unfortunate elf had an encounter with some orcs." Elija softly added.

"I will come with you, then Legolas can help carrying the litter." Briadir tried as he walked up to the young elf. Haldon thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. What are you going to do, Estel?" He asked, looking at the human. They were not going to let anyone go alone, not when everything was not checked thoroughly yet.

"I will go and help dig." He offered with a small nod before he went to climb out of the muck and mud.

In total, it took them two more days of digging and scanning through the thick foliage before they had restored the river delta and had checked every single house for their occupants.

* * *

Thranduil watched as the light danced in his son's eyes, a smile tugging on Legolas' lips. They stood side to side in front of his massive throne as they looked over all Mirkwood elves that had assembled. Thranduil knocked with his staff on the floor once, instantly hushing the crowd as he gained their attention. He took two steps forward before speaking;

"Welcome dear Mirkwood elves. I thank you all for assembling here, I shall keep it short. I know the evil had heeded for now, and if it was not for these three, we would have perished as a snack for the forces of Evil. I cannot deny that they saved my live in the heat of the battle. I am hereby happy to hand you all a token of our gratitude and grand you the title, 'Friend of Mirkwood.' Saes, step forward." A servant came carrying a pillow. Three silver broaches in the crest of Mirkwood lay upon the dark red satin. Carefully, Legolas pinned the broaches upon their tunics. Loud cheers erupted from the hall the moment they turned around.

"I think I can speak for us all when I say that I am very happy to see everyone up and about again." Aragorn started when the cheers died down. "We came upon the call of your king, asking for urgent help, but that was it. Nothing prepared us to find a kingdom, fast asleep. Being a friend of Caun Legolas, I went to seek him first, and when I found him, I feared his passed on to the Halls of Mandos. Luck appeared to be on our side as this was not true and we found that most of you were not nearly as deeply asleep as Legolas. It was an immense task to get all of you provided from water and take care of so many elves with just our three. Our efforts were not in vain and soon many of you awakened, even if you were still weak, you recovered quickly once you were awake. Only when Legolas was about well once again, we went to explore and make sure no dark creatures were lurking too close for comfort and we ran into something unusual. A dam in the River delta that contaminated the water source with water of the Enchanted River. The removal of the dam concluded the whole set of events."

"We feel honoured to be granted the title, knowing it is not to be taken lightly." Aragorn said and looked at his foster brothers. "I think I have said more then enough now. Let us feast!" The crowd once again erupted in cheers before the musicians started a merry tune. Soon the guests of honour mingled between the locals having a great time with plenty of good food and great wine.

Eventually after two long days of feasting, it was time for the Imladris brothers to go home once again.

* * *

Dictionary:  
Hest - Captain  
Baw - No  
Yrch - Orcs  
Ma - Yes  
Adar - Father  
Saes - Please  
Caun-Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am saddened to learn that today, June 19th, Sir Ian Holm passed away at the age of 88. He played Bilbo Baggins in The Lord of the Rings.  
> "I am quite ready for another adventure!" -Bilbo Baggins.
> 
> Secondly, this chapter also marks the end of yet another adventure. I really hope you liked it and almost beg you to leave me a review, pretty please!
> 
> Thirdly, I am very glad this schoolyear is almost over. When I am finally freed of it's clutches, I hope I can spent more time writing, hoping to bring my next story soon enough to you. It will be a family fic about Legolas who learns what it is to have a family, and what it means to be a royal. Legolas loves to get into trouble as always, also has a big brother for a change. Anyone wants a sneak peak?
> 
> Please keep safe and healthy!-


End file.
